First Year
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. The real version. Full summery inside. Yaoi Warn. MxM Pairs.Poss Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery: **Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

The First Day of Class

"OW…Hey watch where the hell you're going you jerk!"

The cold silence of annoyance ringed out between the colliding males. But only one held the blunt of the blow with the other still standing tall. "Hn, you should watch where you're going hanyou. I believe that it was my way that was blocked. Not yours."

"Stupid asshole." The young white haired male looked up to see the rude assailant already walking away from him heading down the crowed halls.

Picking himself off the ground, he dusted off his clothes, and walked in the same direction. His class was scheduled to start in a few moments so he needed to hurry and get there.

Once he arrived inside the class, all eyes in the room were turned toward him and all chatter ceased. Small downy ears on the top of his crown drooped to his skull. He knew that he was going to hate this school.

Quietly keeping his eyes from making contact with anyone, he walked pass most of the males without as much as a sideways glance until he made it to the back of the class. He ripped off his book bag and placed in on the floor in a huff of anger.

When the other students saw that he'd sat back, they'd all returned to their conversations.

A tall, very handsome dog demon walked into his classroom wearing a white button shirt with the top two buttons undone. His leg muscular legs were clad in a pair of grey pin striped slacks, cuffed at the ankle. Long flowing silver hair was pulled up high upon his head in a loosened ponytail, letting a few strands grace his face to frame the dark blue crescent moon on his forehead.

The professor placed his suitcase, and coffee cup on the mahogany styled desk and turned around to the large group of male students whispering among themselves. The classroom seemed a bit segregated between the older males and the younger males conversating in small groups. He mentally took a head count, seeing that there were four humans, one hanyou and nine full blooded demons, making a total of fourteen males. He hadn't expected to have this many students in this type of class. This proved to be a very promising concept. He also took in the fact that there were two foreign exchange students in the class from the distant continent. Very interesting indeed.

"Hello class. Welcome to the Demonic Education 205 of Shion University of Tokyo for Boys. My name is InuTaisho Saiga and I'll be your professor during this semester." He reached behind his desk for his clipboard and pen. "When I call out your name, I want you to say your school year and species. Do you understand?"

The low tones of tones of agreement sounded off in the large classroom.

"Very well let's begin." InuTaisho pushed up his gold rimmed reading glasses, sat on the corner of his desk in front of the classroom, and looked at the first name on the list.

"Bankotsu."

"What's up? Human and Second Year."

"Hakudoshi."

"Present. Spider Demon, Second Year."

"Hiten."

"Yea yea. Thunder demon, Second Year."

Inuyasha felt awkward being at this university. The only reason he chose to even come to this school was because his mother had written in her dying will that she wish for him to attend. For what reasons. He had no clue. All he knew was that he felt strange being the newest student in the school. It was a rather large environment but there weren't many hanyou that attended here. So whenever one would show up, it was considered big news.

"Miroku."

"Present. Human and I'm a very handsome Third year."

Mr. InuTaisho looked at the young boy through his glasses carefully. "The extra comments aren't needed young one."

"Sorry sir." Said the confident soul sitting back in his seat.

"Ok. Moving along. Let's see where was I?" The teacher scanned down the list to find his lost place. "Koga?"

"Yo. Wolf demon, a second year."

What the hell was he doing in this class anyway? This was an advanced class for upper classmen.

"Sasuke?"

"Here…Human….Second Year."

"Inuyasha." The professor looked up to have a look at the newest hanyou on campus. Word had spread fast about his arrival but he hadn't expected to have the lad in his classroom considering his age and grade.

Inuyasha glanced around the classroom as all eyes were suddenly back on him. Triangle shaped ears sagged nervously against his skull. "Uhh…what's up? I'm a… hanyou and…I'm a first year."

"Well I'll be damned. We got a first year in this class." Koga laughed.

"Yea I can already tell this is going to be a verrrrrryyy interesting year." Bragged the long haired human.

The elder demon cleared his throat to get the attention back to the front of the class. "Ahem. Boys save your little comical brags after class."

"Yes sir." Came the twined response.

"Ok. Let's see. Ryura?"

"Here. Dragon Demon, fourth year."

"Menomaru."

"Present. Moth Demon fourth year."

"Naraku."

"Of course I'm present. Spider demon, fourth year."

"Hoshiyomi."

"Here. Ninja demon, fourth year."

"Kyora."

"Hmm I'm here. Fourth year and a dashing phoenix demon."

"We won't be needing the extra bragging from you either young demon." the teacher scolded. "Itachi?"

"Human, Fourth Year."

"And Lastly Sesshomaru."

All eyes turned toward the dashing silver haired dog demon sitting directly in the middle of the class room. "Dog demon, Fourth Year."

Inuyasha looked toward the front to see that that was the same jerk that knocked him flat on his ass in the hall without as much as an excuse me. Great so he had the same class with this bozo? That's just perfect.

Mr. InuTaisho placed his clip broad down on the desk sighing. He was happy to have that little roll call over with. "Now let's get down to business. Today will a bit easy for you all. I'll just explain the basic rules and regulations of the subject. You're here to learn the importance of demonic relations, customs, rituals, powers, skills and etc. This will prove to be very rewarding for most of the fourth year students as you'll need the extra boost for your skills test in order to graduate. There will be no fighting, no cursing, no back talk, and no acts of discrimination between species or year. When you return on Wednesday we'll begin discussion on the beginnings of demon history. Now that's all I have for you today, so enjoy your early first day and I hope you have a great semester. Class dismissed."

The shuffling of books and bags rung out in the class from the students quickly trying to save the rest of there day before heading to the next class.

Inuyasha was one of the first to get out of the class wanting to be alone. He didn't feel like being teased for what he was. The whispers from the other students when he first walked onto the campus still played loudly in his ears. Hearing the ignorant taunts of others wasn't exactly on his things to do list.

"Hey you with the dog ears!" Yelled a loud deep voice from behind. Great just great. His first day and someone was already wanting to mess up his day. He didn't have time for this. So he continued on walking, picking up his pace.

"Hey hanyou I know you heard me!"

Damn if there was one thing that pissed Inuyasha off it was when people called him a hanyou like it was some kind of title.

Then he felt a hand placed on his shoulder to halt his retreat. Damn was he going to have to fight someone on his first day?

"Hey you're new around here aren't ya?"

Inuyasha turned around to face the hand's owner, frowning. That's when he realized that it was the second year wolf demon from his earlier class. "Yea I am. What of it?" He said roughly.

"Nah. It's no biggie." Koga waved it off. " I just thought I'd introduce myself. The names Koga."

Well the guy did seem nice enough. So why not be polite. "Inuyasha."

"Yea I know who you are. You're the talk of the school. Everyone's been talking about the famous new hanyou."

Terrific so now he'll be the laughing stock of the whole university? Well that was something to look forward too everyday.

"So where's your next class?"

Inuyasha pulled out his school schedule looking at it. He looked at the next two classes he had for Mondays and Wednesdays, one on Tuseday and Thursday and two others on Friday. Since he had no idea where the classes were, he handed the list over to the wolf to let him take a look.

Koga scanned over the listed classes and grinned. "Hey looks like you have the next class with me. But it won't start today because the teacher called in sick." He folded up the sheet of paper, handing it back to the first year. "So you wanna hang out for a while? We can head to the cafeteria, grab something to eat and chat a bit."

"Uhh yea sure." Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all. Koga seemed like a nice guy. Hell if he could meet more demons like him then things would probably begin to look up for him at the school.

* * *

The entire eatery room was a huge buzz of loud rumbling males eating, chatting, laughing, studying and everything else in between. The setting wasn't intentional but the room was somewhat segregated between the upper classmen and lower classmen. It didn't seem as though the place was bothered by the fact of humans and demons attending the same school together. A lot of the tables had mixed groups of such talking to one another.

Inuyasha and Koga walked through the double doors, looking for a table to sit at.

"Hey Koga! Over here man!" Waving from a table far off near the side wall was the long pony tailed human from earlier in his classroom. He was sitting at the table with a bunch of the other guys as well.

"Yo!" Koga waved back. He reached over to grab Inuyasha's hand and dragged him over to keep the others. "Hey guys what's up?"

They all waved, said hey or smiled their greetings. But then all eyes were turned to the hanyou standing behind him.

One of the humans cocked his head to the side studying the newcomer closely. Then his eyes widened when he suddenly remember who the new face was. "Hey I know you! You're the first year hanyou everyone's been talking about. Inuyasha right?"

"Yea." The hanyou mumbled cautiously. There was no telling how these guys were come off toward him. They would either be spiteful or kind like Koga.

"Excellent. Hey dude you're going to sit with us." The human walked around to pull out a seat for the hanyou gesturing for him to sit down.

Inuyasha was stunned at the human's reaction toward. "Uhh thanks." He took the chair putting his backpack on the arm of it.

"Oh my name is Bankotsu. And these are our friends. Hiten, Hakudoshi, Miroku, and Sasuke.

The one sitting to his left casually lifted his hand to be shook. "A pleasure meeting you Inuyasha. I hope that you'll find your stay here to be very pleasing." The short haired Miroku said.

"Yea the first few days might be a little tough but hang in there kid. It won't be so bad." Advised the young thunder demon, Hiten.

The two remaining males at the table didn't say a word. They just stared at him with narrowed eyes. They didn't seem to be gazing at him with a look of disdain. More like one of boredom.

Koga caught the hanyou's line of vision and patted his arm. "Don't worry about those two. They hardly ever talk. Especially Mr. big shot over there." Referring to the spiked haired boy with the sweatband.

"Watch it wolf." Sasuke said lazily.

"Oh so I was able to get you to say three words? That's a shock."

The group laughed at the wolf's cunning joke good heartedly. So far it seemed that there wasn't much to worry about after all. The older males didn't seem to be pretenders. It was almost like hanging out with old friends. They talked, teased and joked around like it was no big deal. Inuyasha even found himself joining in the fun.

Suddenly the double doors opened up and the entire room became silent.

Inuyasha turned around curiously wondering what in the world could make the whole crowed room hush so quickly. That's when he saw why the room became so silent. Him again.

The seven upper classmen from his first block were all walking into the cafeteria confidently with their heads held high and a stride of pure power radiating from their bodies.

He hadn't taken notice of the group before, because he was too occupied with his own issues. But looking at them now…

"Hey, Yo!" A hand waved around rapidly in his face, trying to gain his attention.

He blinked, coming back to reality. "Sorry about that." He said then turned his gaze back on the group of walking beauties heading for the large secluded table far off near the windows. When the group became settled in, the room revived itself, springing back to life with talks and other crazy sounds.

That was weird. "Hey how come everyone got quiet when they walked in?" He asked thumbing toward the group of elder males.

Koga pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. "They're the highest ranked upper classmen in the whole school."

"So? What's the big deal?"

The entire table gasped with the exceptions of Hakudoshi and Sasuke.

"You really are a first year." The spider demon rasped out chuckling. "It's considered a privilege of sorts when you're the top of your class like they are."

Still the hanyou was confused by the reactions of the thousand or so students. "So why did everybody get all hush, hush when they walked in here?"

Hakudoshi laced his hands together, placing his chin on top of it. "Because they're the elite level demons at this university. It's a… show of respect, you would say."

Inuyasha turned back around to stare at the older males curiously. Now that he did get a better look at them, they did seem quite strong. Hell even their uniforms looked more expensive then his own.

"Hey hey hey! Don't stare at them you fool!" Koga landed on top of the hanyou's head to keep his sights away from them.

The loud commotion caused the famous group to look over at the table of youngsters lifting an eyebrow at the strange behavior. Shrugging their shoulders they went back to their conversations, ignoring them.

Inuyasha shot up from the table clearly pissed off from having his face pancaked against the surface. "Hey you asshole! You didn't have too shut me up for their sake -"

"Shhhh!" Four of the guys held fingers up to the mouths trying to calm the foolish freshman up.

"Oh come on are you serious? They're just a bunch of -oomph!" This time the poor boy was slammed on the table by Hiten, Bankotsu, Miroku and Koga, trying to keep his voice down.

Inuyasha struggled trying to catch his breath from the load of pressure laying on his head and back.

"Geez you are such a dumbass!" Koga mumbled.

Hiten bumped the kid softly on his head. "Yea you stupid fool! Do you wanna have your ass skinned?"

The loud commotion brought the attention of the upperclassman once more as they took in the sight of the hanyou being smashed into the lunch table by their classmates. But just as before they continued on with their talk ignoring all the fuss.

"Ok Ok Ok I give!" Inuyasha mumbled the best he could with his face flattened.

Finally the four males moved off his body, letting him regain the oxygen he was depraved of for thirty seconds. "What…the…fucking…hell…?" He gasped more of asking the question.

"Just be quiet already? Sheesh you're such an idiot." Koga fussed.

Inuyasha decided to leave the subject alone this time, instead choosing to turn around and look at the infamous table of handsome males sitting there. One in particular was the silver haired dog demon, he believed to be named Sesshomaru. Curiously he titled his head to the side regarding his entire appearance. The guy didn't seem like such a bad person, but the way everyone was going on about them it seemed as though he actually was like the arrogant jerk that bumped into him earlier. Regardless of whether or not he was though, he found himself in a trance staring at the exotic beauty. Now he found he was really curious about the handsome elder student.

Maybe he could….Nah no way. What would a upper class full demon want with a first year hanyou? He was better off just looking at the guy from a far. Hell he was use to doing that anyway.

* * *

After lunch was over the seven young males all headed out toward their dorm rooms for a little R & R.

"Hey do you know who you're rooming with?" Koga asked the hanyou walking along side him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I was just told that I was boarding in the East building next to the science building."

"Well that's even better. You'll be in the same building as us."

Miroku choose that moment to place his arm around the first year's neck. "Hey how fortunate. That means that you'll be able to hang with us more often."

What was wrong with this human? Inuyasha had never known of one to be so touchy feely like this guy. With a shrug he ignored the affectionate soul and continued on walking until they reached the building.

When they reached the front of the tall, wide structure, Inuyasha pulled out his boarding house information to see what his room number was. "I'm in room 403."

Sasuke took a glance at the room number and chuckled. He looked at the hanyou with the slightest smile and walked away inside.

Inuyasha tilted his head curiously at the human's reaction. _'What was that all about,_' he wondered.

"Hmm they put you on the fourth floor then." Hiten said. "That's down the hall from me and Sasuke's room."

Bankotsu looked at the room number grinning. "Hey you're only two doors down from me and Koga."

"That puts him four doors away from my room." Hakudoshi said softly.

A rush of relief filled in Inuyasha's chest at the knowledge of knowing that he'd be around some familiar faces. At least he would have someone to talk too. But now he had to worry about who his new roommate was going to be since it wasn't any of the guys he was acquainted with.

"Let's see, 409, 407, 405, Ah here it is. 403." Inuyasha looked up at the room that was set right at the end of the long stretched hall. He glanced from side to side perplex at how far away the other rooms were set away from this one.

"Hey Inuyasha just remember that we're all right down the hall if you ever wanna hang out or chat alright?" Bank said pounding fists with him.

"Yea I got cha. Thanks."

The human walked off heading to his own dorm room for a nice long nap.

Inuyasha looked up at the door sighing. Reaching in his pocket for his card key, he slide the card down the lock and stepped inside. When he looked around the very large space, he wasn't expecting what awaited him inside.

The space was very well decorated and large in size. There was a kitchen in the far end of the room and a two king sized beds set side by side with at least twenty feet of space between them. The bed to the right was already dressed in it's sheets and thick blankets. Two desks were placed on either side of the room, obviously there for studying. Another door opened up to the one bathroom in the room.

The place was very impressive. Not too bad at all. At least he would be comfortable during his stay here.

He tossed his book bag on the left naked bed and sighed sitting down next to it. Now all he had to do was wait and see who his roommate would be. Maybe it would be another first year like him. He wished that it was with one of the other guys he'd met today. They all seemed nice to him and really cool to hang with. Hopefully this roommate would treat him with the same fairness

Then he heard a card slide through the lock on the outside door. It looked like he was about to hide out who his roommate was sooner rather then later.

For some reason he had a huge rush of butterflies running in his stomach at the anticipation of wondering who it was about to come through the door. Who could it be? What he look like? Would he be nice? Or be pissed for having to room with a hanyou? The questions rushed wildly through his mind in a multitude of ways.

The door opened up…

Inuyasha shot to his feet ready to greet whoever it was coming through the door, but when he saw the first sight of the face, his heart sunk to the floor…. "What the hell?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the sound of the voice in his room and frowned menacingly. This was the same brat that collided into him earlier today. A low snarl passed his lips at the sight of the first year in _his _room. Without a single word to the hanyou, he calmly backed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Well so much for a kind roommate….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery: **Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Unbelieavble First Day**

Sesshomaru was furious. The entire fourth floor could feel a strong wave of youki emitting through their dorm room doors. Most of them were even brave enough to open the door to see the elder student standing in front of his closed dorm room.

Taking a deep breath he settled his anger down and opened the door once more to see that the hanyou was actually his room mate for the semester and it wasn't some cruel dream. He closed the door shut and walked over to stand directly in the young boy's face frowning angrily. "Why are you in my room?"

Not one to be pushed around Inuyasha straightened his back getting up in the older male's face. "How the hell should I know? I didn't make the decisions on who I was suppose to room with!"

A firm knock sounded on the door before it opened to reveal the head dormitory student. Another fourth year. "What is going on here? I could sense your youki from the front office Sesshomaru." Said the spider demon Naraku.

Turning his anger now to the other fourth year, Sesshomaru walked up to him clearly not happy. "What is the meaning of this Naraku? I specifically asked to be roomed alone and you me put with this…this…fool!"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha gawked. "I didn't ask to be paired up with your stuck up ass!" He snapped. "I want a new room mate now!"

Naraku sighed shaking his head. "My apologies gentlemen but there's nothing I can do about the pairing arrangements. They were chosen at random."

"And you randomly put me with him! This… Stupid Jerk!" The hanyou shouted not caring that he was drawing attention from the other males in the hall.

"All I can tell you both is to just put up with it until the end of the semester." Naraku turned around to hid his smirk at his friend's predicament. "Now if there's nothing more, I must return to the head office."

"Keep smiling Spider and I'll find a new reason to use my poison claws." The acid dripped and sizzling off the enraged Inu's fingers. A threat that Naraku was sure he'd fulfill.

"As I said there's nothing I can do. So please try and get along you two. Farewell." Naraku called over his shoulder leaving the room.

The entire room was covered in the tense silence of the two male's quiet resentment toward the other. Inuyasha looked over to find the silver haired male glaring at him with so much venom in his eyes, he couldn't resist returning an his own equally scowl of disdain.

Sesshomaru snorted walking over to his desk, taking a seat and raking his fingers threw his hair in annoyance. "Name." He grunted rudely.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou answered back just as sharply.

" What is your year level?"

"First."

"Oh my God." Muttered the Inu demon. "They roomed me with a first year. Unbelievable."

"Hey like I said I didn't asked to be roomed with your ass! If I had a choice you would definitely be at the bottom of the list!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure such a list would be as long as your IQ level. Which is probably nonexistent."

"Say what?"

"Let me rephrase that. You're ignorant, a fool and deaf, it would appear."

Inuyasha raised his eyes upward praying to the gods above to keep his temper in check before he punched the hell out of this guy. Instead he chose to try and approached the male another way. "Well this is a nice sized dorm room. How come it's bigger then the others?"

Sesshomaru kicked back in his seat giving the hanyou a bored expression. "Don't worry about that. Just be grateful you're even able to have asset to these privileges."

"Yea I guess." Inuyasha looked around for something else to talk about too. "So which bed is mine?"

"It seems I stand corrected in my earlier evaluation of your IQ level." The senior exclaimed annoyed.

"What was that?" Inuyasha could feel his temper getting up there.

"I also stand corrected about your hearing." Sesshomaru stood up to stand between the beds. "Obviously the one that is dressed is my bed. You can do what you please with this one." He said referring to the bare mattresses laying on the left bed.

He rolled his eyes heaven bound and rubbed alongside his temples. "These are the regulations you shall follow while in my company." He began. "Stay away from me, Stay out of my way, and reframe from being around me if you can manage it. Any questions?"

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor in surprise. "Yea try saying that to me again without being a complete dick?"

"Judging by that idiotic expression on your face, I assume I may have to write down my rules…That is if you're able to read." Sesshomaru stalked over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge. His golden eyes rose to see the younger student's fists clenched at his sides tightly with his face disfigured into a show of malice features. "Is there a problem?"

"No there's no problem at all. I love being in your fucked up presence so much, I could cry tears of joy." Inuyasha sneered grinding his teeth.

"Your sarcastic behavior isn't appreciated hanyou."

"Well neither is your need to be a complete asshole!"

"I believe it is much more appreciated then your need to speak."

"Oh my god! Fuck you and go to hell you arrogant jerk!"

"Fuck me? I dare say not hanyou." Sesshomaru's curved into a evil smile. "Fuck you and whatever trash brought your disgruntled soul here!"

"Ugh that's it!" Inuyasha had had it with this jackass. So he lunged onto the unsuspecting male and tossed him off the bed.

"Oh you've definitely asking for it now hanyou!" Sesshomaru snarled. He slammed the hanyou against the wall and knocked him against the door ripping it wide open for the entire hall of other students to see the scuffle. Sesshomaru tossed and turned all around with Inuyasha switching position for the upper hand until he landed on top pinning the boy's hands above his head and using his weight to hold him down.

"Ugh let me go you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled kicking and bucking wildly until he kicked Sesshomaru over to the side. Seeing his chance he jumped up to land a punch on the silver males face but missed.

Sesshomaru dodge the oncoming punch once more tackling the young boy to the ground, this time settling his back and constricting his hands behind his back.

"Get off me you stupid fuck!" Inuyasha shouted struggling to get the heavy demon off his back.

Sesshomaru lend down until he was level to the hanyou's face. His love hair gently brushed against Inuyasha's face as he whispered in his puppy ear. "I win this one hanyou."

Inuyasha ear's sagged his puppy ears in submission to the more powerful male. His golden eyes shut tightly making him wish that he'd known sooner that the jerk was much stronger then he was. Had he'd knew, he wouldn't have embarrassed himself like he did in front of all the other students.

"Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this!" Bellowed a very deep voice coming from down the hall.

The students all turned their heads to see InuTaisho marching down the hall with a frown on his handsome face. The other students all knew that whenever the professor frowned there was bound to be trouble. So some of them slinked back into their rooms but still peeked out to see the action.

"M-Mr. Saiga?" Gasped the best he could considering that Sesshomaru was still weighed down on his body.

"My Office. Now. Both of you!" He said in a low dangerous tone walking back down the hall.

Sesshomaru was shocked. His father had actually called him to the office as if he were some juvenile delinquent . With as much attitude as possible he rudely use Inuyasha's head as a support to pick himself up from his body and followed down the hallway.

Inuyasha shook his face off pissed for the evil jerk's move on his head. Picking himself of the ground he too followed suit after the two demons. How in the hell did this jerk in up putting flat on his ass in a matter of the same day.

Mr. Saiga looked between the two paled hair youths in his office carefully with a disproved expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru I'm very disappointed in you. Not only are you a fourth year student but you're my son. Being the older student, you should know better then to behave the way you did."

Then the professor turned his attention to the young hanyou. "And you young man. I remember specially explaining in my class that I don't tolerate such brutal behavior in my class but that also includes the school too."

InuTaisho pulled out a book, opened it and scanned through the contents, searching for a reasonable punishment for the two. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha both of you will be on clean up duty Wednesday after your classes are over."

"WHAT? Oh come on professor!" Inuyasha said pitifully.

The teacher held up his hand to end the discussion. "The matter isn't up for debate."

Sesshomaru was appalled at such a punishment. "Are you serious?"

"Does my face look as if I'm joking young pup? Until I believe that you two are getting along I'll also put Naraku on guard to keep an eye on the both of you until further notice. Dismissed!" InuTaisho waved the two young ones out of his office and the two stood up to leave.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. His day was just getting worst and worst. First he had to at this stupid school, then he was roomed with this jerk, he had to be put on clean up duty and now he was put on watch like he was some immature pup.

"I despise you." Sesshomaru murmured as they approached their shared room.

"Yea well I hate your ass too." Inuyasha shot back snippily. "So get over it you stuck up creep."

Inuyasha used his card key to open the door but Sesshomaru shoved him out of the way to walk in first. The hanyou chewed the inside of his cheek to keep from firing a line of curse words at the back of the ignorant asshole's head.

Instead he chose to amble over to his bag and empty out the contents on his bed. He turned to see Sesshomaru sit down on his bed, cupping his face in his hands in frustration. The hanyou couldn't help but feel kind of bad for the guy. It was kind of his fault he got in trouble in the first place. "Umm Sesshomaru… I…"

"What hanyou?" The senior spat hotly.

Inuyasha gulped anxiously shifting his eyes around the room. "Hey it hasn't been a peachy day for me either ya know." He whispered softly.

A slender eyebrow lifted at the boy perplexed. He stared harshly at the younger male for a long moment until his ears sagged to his skull. Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance and laid now fully on his bed. "Please reframe from speaking to me right now. My patience with you is very thin."

Inuyasha couldn't take anymore of the rudeness being directed toward him, so he simply placed his stuff on the bed quietly ignoring the other soul in the room with him. After he finished he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. His chest began to feel tight. He hated it here. He had never wanted to come to this stupid school in the first place.

His banes covered over his eyes to hide his shimmering golden orbs. He continued on until he nearly passed by the room that belonged to one of the students he had lunch with earlier. Maybe the offer still stood for him to hang out with them. Nervously he lifted his hand, knocked on the door and waited. When he didn't get an answer, he turned to walk away. Maybe they'd changed their minds about him…

The door was suddenly opened up by Koga who saw the hanyou already heading down the hall "Hey Inuyasha! Where you going?"

"Oh I was….umm."

"Hey come on in. Me and Bankotsu were just cooking some noodles. Sorry we didn't answer right away. I had my headphones on and he was in the kitchen." Koga opened the door wider to let his new friend inside.

Inuyasha took in the smaller room looking at the two beds placed side by side, and the kitchen that was much smaller then his. They had a living room too just he did but only furnished one couch and a TV.

"What's up Inuyasha?" Bankotsu greeted coming out of the kitchen with two bowls of noodles. "Hey I didn't know you'd be coming by dude. Hold on I'll go and fix you a bowl."

"Oh no thanks…I'm not exactly hungry."

The human turned around at the tone in his voice. "Yea I imagine you wouldn't after what happened between you and Sesshomaru."

"Oh man!" Inuyasha gripped slamming a fist to his forehead. "Don't tell me you guys know about that."

"Dude are you kidding me?" Koga said sitting at the dinner table with his bowl. "The entire campus knows about it. And the fact that you got the normally cool and calm Sesshomaru on clean up duty? Oh man that's rich!" He laughed nearly choking on his noodles.

Bankotsu sat at the table as well sighing. "Man do you know what kind of news that is? To hear that _the_ Sesshomaru got in trouble with his father and by the newest hanyou no doubt. That is definitely big news."

"Yea you better keep a low profile for a while kid. The campus just might hate your ass for a while."

"The campus?" Inuyasha scoffed. "I could give a rat's ass how the campus feels about me. They can all go screw themselves for all I care."

The two roomies laughed at the hanyou's anger.

"Dude I know one thing. You sure keep things interesting." Bank said wiping the chuckle tears from his eyes.

Koga hiccupped off his final laugh and sighed. "Yea I'm glad you came to this school. We could use some entertainment around here."

"Yea I'm glad I could be of service." The hanyou mumbled.

Soon after that Inuyasha finished up visiting his friends and went off back to his room. He opened the door to see Sesshomaru sitting at his desk working on some homework. "Hey…I'm back."

The fourth year didn't acknowledge the greeting. He simply continued on with his work ignoring the boy completely.

Ok so the guy was still sulking. No biggie. Inuyasha went over to his closet and looked inside find his sheets and covers. Seeing that there were none in there, he looked under the bed, the restroom, then the hallway closet. "Umm… Sesshomaru?"

"What?" Came the bored reply.

"I…don't have any blankets."

Sesshomaru ached his eyebrow "My apologies." He said sacrastically and turned back to his work. "I'm busy."

"But what am I suppose to sleep on? I can't sleep on a empty mattress. My back will be sore by morning."

"Clearly those ears on top of your head aren't functioning properly. I just said you deal with it yourself because I'm busy."

'_Calm and cool the crack of my ass._' Inuyasha thought remembering what Koga said about this guy's composure.

"Fine. Screw you. I don't need you help anyway."

"Good."

"I know it's good."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Fine."

Inuyasha fidgeted. "Good."

"Listen hanyou…"

"Oh fuck you Sesshomaru! Damn!" Inuyasha spat. "I'll just use my own shit to make a cozy spot on my bed." He pulled out a red shit and red boxers from his pile of clothes and went to the restroom to take a shower.

After he shut the door and turned on the shower head, he pressed his back against the door and slide to the checker tiled floor. He hated this place. He hated this room. And he hated Sesshomaru. He wanted to go back home. Why had his mother wanted him to come to fucked up school anyway? What was her reasoning for doing it? The only reason he even decided to do it was because it was his mother's dying wish.

Mother…Oh he missed her so much. Ever since her death, he'd been alone in the world. No one cared for him or attempted to show him any love. He'd been along ever sicne her death. Out on the streets having to stride for himself until he was old enough to attend this school.

He could feel his throat swelling from the curling lump traveling upward. He tried to keep the sadness now but it was hard. So hard. Especially when you were all alone and it didn't help that the stupid jerk on the other side of the door was making it any better.

Soon he couldn't hold it in anymore and one by one the tears slowly slide now his face, splashing to the floor. He heaved heavy sobs and pitiful hiccups of sorrow. Each tear that dripped from his chin, promised the onslaught of many more to come increasing his inner turmoil.

After he had his cry he got into the shower and wiped away all of the built up emotions he'd released and the scent of today's harsh reality. When he finished he toweled off and dressed himself in his night clothes. He felt so much better after being able to release some of his anguish. However he had to remember just one thing…The jerk that was still in the room.

Quietly he emerged from the bathroom and went straight to his care mattress and laid now. He felt exhausted from today's events and all he wanted to do was rest.

Sesshomaru was still at the desk doing his homework. "Why did you come to this school? If you hate it so much then why come at all?" Came the sudden question.

Inuyasha turned to face the wall not wanting to look at the jerk. "What makes you think I hate it here?"

"Your brazen attitude towards others to begin with. And me."

"Well hell you didn't give me plenty of options in exactly liking you now did you?"

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to see Sesshomaru looking at him fully with his cold amber eyes curiously. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you even here?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Keh, that's none of your business." Inuyasha turned back over to give his back to the older student.

"So be it." Sesshomaru turned back to his own work. "But if you don't want others to be curious about your affairs, try to keep your crying down to a minimum or at least cover the scent of your tears before coming out of the bathroom. I detest the scent of salty tears burning in my nostrils. "

A hot scarlet shade of embarrassment painted on Inuyasha's face. This guy was such a complete dick! Didn't he know that their were guy rules when it came to that kind of stuff? Most people would be kind of enough not to mention it but not this guy. He didn't even show and ounce of concern that he'd been crying… Inuyasha tucked his face inward snuggling against the bed and sighed.

_I hate this place…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Very Interesting Tuesday**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Damn what was that?

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Ugh that's so annoying.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Inuyasha grumbled peeking opened a amber eye and shutting it back rapidly after being greet with a hot taste of the shiny sun light. The warm rays burned at the back of his eyelids. "What the hell?" he moaned throwing his arm over his eyes to protect them from the evil sun's gaze.

Not only that the stupid alarm clock was still going off giving him an early morning headache. He reached out his hand to turned it out but failed miserably instead rolling out of the bed bumping his head on the night stand. "Ow son of a…damn that hurt." His ears twitched from a amused snicker coming from the far right of him. He turned his head to see Sesshomaru sitting at his desk with an very smug look on his face. "Uh hello what the hell you looking at?"

"You are such a ignorant child hanyou. Even early in the morning you pull such a musing stunts. So you're pretty much asking to be taunted for it." Sesshomaru said casually laying his head on his wrist.

"Oh fuck you Sesshomaru. It's too early for your bullshit." He grunted getting up off the floor. Giving a good stretch he listened to the loud creaks and cracks of his back and bent forward yawning scratching his lower half.

He rubbed his lower back walking over to look at himself in the hallway mirror. Damn…he looked rough with a bad case of serious bed hair. That made him shot an evil glare at the older male evilly. He was sitting at his desk reading a book dressed in tan slacks and a short sleeved button down shirt with his hair combed to perfection shimmer against the sunlight. Even at the crack of dawn the jerk looked perfect. Asshole.

No he wasn't going to let this guy ruin his day. Nope he was going to enjoy his second day of school. Maybe a funny face at myself will be a good idea. Inuyasha pulled at his eyelids and stuck his tongue out making a gagging sound. At the sight of the hideous face he made at himself, he chuckled feeling better already.

"Do you enjoy waking up to that terrifying sight of your face? If so could you spare me the sight because it's quite annoying."

Well looks like the day was going to start off rough after all. "What the hell are you doing looking at me anyway? Don't you have something better to do like brushing your hair or picking your nose hairs." He snapped annoyed. "Stupid jerk. Do you keep looking at me because you want me or something."

That sent Sesshomaru into a fit of chuckles. "Be assured hanyou. The day I wish to bass in the horrified rays of your hideous face I'll signal for you."

"Geez you just love being an asshole huh?"

"Indeed as much as you enjoy being a strange moron" Inuyasha counted mentally to himself trying with all his might to keep his fists to his sides.

"Wow you're unbeliveable! What the hell makes you so popular with the other guys around here anyway?" The guy was just a complete dick.

"Maybe it's my magnetic charisma. Otherwise it could be my other…assets" He said indifferently.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away, instead turning an interesting shade of green. "That's gross."

Sesshomaru shook his head at the younger male. "Why am I not surprise you would find it to your disliking?"

"Dude seriously I've had enough of your smart ass comments for today! Damn!" Inuyasha had had with the guy's smart mouth and hell it wasn't even 9 o clock yet…Wait the time. Inuyasha snatched up his clock and nearly had a heart attack. The next class fro today was suppose to start in fifteen minutes. "Oh dammit I'm going to be late!" Inuyasha quickly took off his shirt and boxers changing into his navy blue uniform. He dashed into the restroom washed his face, brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

Just when he was slipping on his shoes, a firm set of three knocks was set upon the door. Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou then at the door. Inuyasha hurried over to answer it to see Koga and Hiten waiting on the other side. "Hey guys."

"Hey guys my ass Hanyou." Hiten fussed. "Do you wanna be late on your first day to this class?"

"Yea Inuyasha get a move on." Koga said pointing at his watch.

Inuyasha looked behind him to see Sesshomaru looking at him curiously. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. My ridding me of your presence for the next few hours of the day, I've been assured of a peaceful moment." Sesshomaru said returning to his book.

Inuyasha slammed the door blowing out a heated breath. "Damn I swear I hate that guy."

All three males began to walk off heading down the stairs towards today's class. "Hey guys what kind of class are we going to anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

Hiten peeked over his shoulder. "We have intermediate art."

Koga smiled. "Yea it's a really cool class. And the teacher is a little eccentric but hell he keeps it interesting."

"Art? I can draw or paint!" Inuyasha exclaimed nervously.

The wolf shook his head. "We can't either. It's not necessarily for just drawing and painting. There's glass flaming, structure, photography, and all kinds of stuff." Then he just thought of something. "By the way what's your major anyway?"

"I…uhhh…I'm undecided right now." Inuyasha wasn't really good at anything. He'd never really tried to find a talent.

"Well you might find this be to something fun for you." Hiten said patting him on the back.

Oh boy he could hardly wait.

* * *

"Hey Hiten, Koga is this the new hanyou everyone's been talking about?" Asked a human with a twisted ponytail and purple strips descending from under his eyes. "He's cute."

"Yea Jakotsu. He's the new guy." Koga introduced patting him on the back. "His name's Inuyasha."

"Hmm he's a cutie pie." The human said winking and blowing a kiss at the hanyou. "And I just love those cute little doggy ears."

Inuyasha blushed, turning his head away shyly.

"Oh Inuyasha these are our fellow art buddies for the remainder of the semester. Jakotsu, Kurama and Yusuke."

"Hey man how's it going." the dark haired human said shaking hands with the hanyou.

Kurama bowed his bright red hair and blinked his gorgeous green eyes. "A pleasure to meet you."

Well so far everyone seemed nice enough at this school. Each person he's met his been very kind to him.

"So tell me Hiten, will Inuyasha be par taking in the upcoming festival for the upper classman celebrations?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Nah I doubt it. The guy is only a first year so I don't think he'll be allowed to participate."

That caught the hanyou's attention. "A festival? What kind of festival."

"It's not exactly a festival par say. More of a friendly gathering of the campus students in a celebration of the traditional feudal times. We all seem to enjoy it." Kurama laced his fingers together and winked at the hanyou. "Maybe you'll enjoy it as well."

"Yea it's going to be a blast." Yusuke shouted happily.

"Oh man calm down already." Koga said pulling him down by the jacket. "The festival isn't even hear yet and you're already excited."

All chatter ceased when a tall orange haired male walked into the class wearing a pink, gold, red and yellow shirt with his orange hair tied into a high ponytail. "Gooding morning class!"

"Good morning Professor Hojo." Everyone greeted.

"How is everyone doing this lovely morning… Hmmm?" Hojo's eyes scanned the faces of the all the students he's had from last semester all except one. "Well, well, well, it seems we have a new face in the crowd." He said referring to the shocked Inuyasha whom's face was still crunched into a frown from the way this guy was dressed.

"Yo Inuyasha! Stand up and introduce yourself." Jakotsu whispered urgently.

The hanyou stood up abruptly accidentally knocking over his chair and earning some laughs from the class. "Uhh hey my name is Inuyasha and I'm a first year. It's uhh nice to meet you all." He said rapidly and quickly retook his seat blushing.

"Well Inuyasha we're all very happy to have you here. I hope you'll come to find this class very entertaining for you and a great learning experience in the natures of art."

Koga tsked. "Yea hopefully that won't include you learning to dress the way he does." he whispered getting some soft snickers from the others.

"Ya got that right." Hiten said. "This guy is very loopy."

"Oh come on he's not so bad." Jakotsu said smiling. "I kind of like him."

"Yea I can imagine why." Inuyasha mumbled getting more laughs from the guys.

Especially from Yusuke. "Aww I love this guy lol. Koga , Hiten you guys gotta bring him around more often. He's great!"

The two hour class went on with a entertaining energy surrounding the room. Inuyasha found himself feeling more excited about being at the school. He learned about the basic fundamentals of finding things to inspire his interests of taking photos, or painting the simplest object and turning it into a master piece. He was surprised to say he enjoyed being with the diverse group of demons and humans who in turn warmed up to him just as fast. Each were so very different, yet they all got along with each other just fine. He could see himself becoming friends with these guys. Soon the school bell rung signaling the end of the class.

"Yo Inuyasha. You gotta come over to my dorm later tonight alright? Me and the others are planning to have a little get together." Yusuke said giving the hanyou a fist pound, before running out the class to his next one.

"Indeed. You should come over. I'm quite interested in getting too learn more about you." The red haired youko said smoothly waving his farewell.

"Yea I'll see you guys later!" Inuyasha waved happily at the retreating new friends.

"Wow not to bad kid." Hiten said patting the young pup on his back. "You seemed to have won over everyone."

"Yea not to bad hanyou. I think you even have a few of the guys crushing on ya."

"Really?" Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow confused. "I hadn't noticed."

"Oh yea sure you didn't"

* * *

After the end of the day Inuyasha quickly ambled up the stairs to get to his room. Just when he slides the key down the lock the door opens to a tall incredibly handsome dark eyed human. His deep black eyes stared down icily at the golden eyed hanyou, causing him to slink back a bit.

Inuyasha couldn't help but give the guy a once over admiring his gorgeous features and long black hair. Judging by his scent he was surely a human but what was he doing in his room? And why was he buttoning up his shirt?

The jet black haired human turned slightly to let Sesshomaru come to his side as he continued arranging his clothing. "Hmm I see that this is the famous hanyou everyone has been on about is he not Sesshomaru?" The sultry voice ringed beautifully in Inuyasha's puppy dog ears.

"Yes he's the one Itachi." Sesshomaru mumbled looking at the hanyou distastefully.

The one called Itachi flicked his long hair back casually, staring his deep onyx black eyes at the younger male. "Well should I be jealous? He isn't too hard on the eyes. Actually he's very handsome."

Inuyasha looked between the two older males nervously and slowly backed away. He wasn't feeling too comfortable with the way they were staring at him with their icy, chilled eyes. He'd turned around to leave, when suddenly a hand snaked out to grip around his arm, pulling into his room and slammed against the back of the door roughly. "Hey what's the big - huh?" His voice died at the feel of a cold hand stroking along side his face.

"Such soft skin you have. I wonder what it tastes like…" Itachi lend in closer until he pressed his lips softly against Inuyasha's cheek. His hand rubbed down lower tugging at his jacket collar…

Inuyasha shivered from the intimate touch on his neck. His ears twitched around in distress. The hand was cold… it made his warm body feel strange. What was this guy doing…

"Itachi do not engage in such actions while in my presence." Sesshomaru said in a low menacingly tone.

"Calm yourself Sesshomaru. I merely wanted to see what the fuss was about involving your roommate. That's all." Itachi removed his hand from Inuyasha's body and smiled coldly. "I'll be seeing more of you soon enough." Without another the human brushed Inuyasha to the side and left the room.

Inuyasha looked at the retreating human then at Sesshomaru whom he just noticed was buckling up the front of his pants and raking back his hair with his claws. That's he could smell the scent of…No way… "Hey did you and him just…" He was silenced with a hard glare and decided that he best keep his mouth shut. "Whatever I'm heading out anyway."

"Where are you going?"

Ok now Inuyasha wasn't expecting to be question like he was some sort of child. "I'm going out to mind my own damn business. Do you think I'm allowed to do that?" He said with as much attitude he could muster.

"Hn, Do as you please."

"Hell you ain't gotta tell me twice. I was planning on it." Inuyasha tossed his book bag on the bed and immediately walked out of the room making sure to slam it shut. The nerve of that asshole asking him where he was going like he was his property. Ok happy thoughts, happy thoughts. He was going to head over to Yusuke's place and have some fun. No way was he going to let that stupid jerk ruin his good day.

* * *

Yusuke opened up his door to see Inuyasha standing there smiling. "Hey Inuyasha ya made it man. Come on in. Almost everybody's here."

Inuyasha walked in to see that the human was right. Nearly every single person he'd met s far was in there including the two he hadn't expected to be there Sasuke and Hakudoshi.

"Hey guys what's up?" He greeted to all.

Jakotsu gasped quickly jumping up to hug the hanyou around his neck. "Oh Inuyasha I'm so glad you could make it!" He rubbed his cheek against the hanyou's lovingly.

Inuyasha blinked his embarrassment at the sudden display of affection, and pushed the strange human away from him. "Hey cut that out would ya!"

"Oh but my Yasha I can't help it when you're just so sexy."

All the guys laughed hard at the poor hanyou's predicament.

"Oh man I love this guy." Bankotsu looped an arm around his neck pulling him down on the floor with the rest of them. "I swear man you bring such entertainment whenever you show your face."

"Uhh thanks I think." Hopefully that was a good thing.

Another knock sounded at the door and Yusuke stood up to answer it but Inuyasha stopped him. "Don't worry I'll answer it." He offered since everyone else was caught up in their own conversation.

Getting up he went over to open the door and Kurama blinked surprised to see the handsome hanyou answer. "Well what an unsuspecting surprise this is." He purred smiling. "I wasn't expecting to see you answer the door Inuyasha."

Pink, Bright Rose, then hot red painted all over Inuyasha's face from the smooth smile the older fox sent his way.

"Hn I see that something tasty has wet the fox's appetite." Hakudoshi pointed out quietly.

Koga chuckled "Whoa Inuyasha you better slow down that's what? The tenth guy that's hit on you since you got here."

"Shaddup! It's not like that… Right Kurama?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Hmm we'll see young one." Kurama gently gripped Inuyasha's chin and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear. "I do find you to be a very pleasurable sight to look upon. So who's to say I don't find you delicious enough to eat." Then he kissed his cheek and went to join the others.

Inuyasha lifted a hand to his face in stunned silence, turning as red as the guy's hard that just kissed him. That was twice that he'd been kissed on the cheek. And by two very attractive guys. This school was starting to become very very very interesting. He'd never had so many people find him attractive before so the new attention was kind of new to him.

This semester was going to be a strange one. What a crazy second day.

**A/N: Here's Chappie three my lovely readers. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**By the way I'll let you know which chappies had changes in them when I get to those ok?**

**Wednesday Issues**

_**Knock. Knock. Knock. "**__Hey Inuyasha open the door man."_

"Go away." Inuyasha groaned tossing an arm over his sleepy eyes.

"_Come on dude. Class starts in fifteen minutes." _Said the urgent voice on the other side of the door.

The admission of the time lapse between now and the beginning of class was enough to snapped Inuyasha out of his sleepy daze. "Dammit not again!" He jumped up from the bed, tripping all over his feet and dashed into the bathroom. The work of combing his hair and brushing his teeth was a very complicated task, especially when trying to put on your school uniform at the same time.

His eyes fell over toward the empty bed that belonged to his roommate and he frowned. Today was Wednesday which met that they had the same class together at 9:05 a.m. So why the hell didn't the guy wake him up? It was the polite thing to do. But then the guy wasn't polite now was he?

_**Knock. Knock. Knock **__"Come on Inuyasha! I'm not planning on being put on clean up duty like you and Sesshomaru." _More banging was hit on the door.

Damn how could he have forgotten that he had clean up duty with that bastard today. Why is it that for every good day he had, there was an equally bad one to mess it up for him.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock **__"Inuyasha I swear if you don't open this damn door, I'm gonna drop kick it open!"_

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Inuyasha picked up his book bag from the bed and opened the door to see Bankotsu, Koga and Sasuke waiting for him. "Hey guys sorry about that."

"Listen hanyou, thanks to your idiotic inability to wake up on your own, we've got approximately four minutes to make it to class. Which means we're going to be late. What a loser." Sasuke mumbled already walking ahead of the group.

Inuyasha's ears twined around in his head the jerk's retreating back. "Hey I didn't mean to sleep in ya know!"

"Yea but at the same time Inuyasha if you can't handle being out so late at night then don't do it." Koga advised wisely. "We're risking our own asses just to make sure you make it to class on time. So you gotta understand why Sasuke is pissed."

The wolf had a good point. Even though the human was snippy, he didn't have to wait on him when he did. The perky ears drooped in a apologetic sag. "Sorry guys…I-I didn't mean too…"

"Nah don't sweat it." Bankotsu said waving off his apology. "It's only your third day. Although next time just be a little more considerate of others when they're trying to help you out alright?"

"Ok."

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

"Koga?"

"Bankotsu?"

"Sasuke?"

Where the devil were those young boys? InuTaisho had went over the roll already but looked around to see that four seats were missing bodies. "Has anyone seen the four missing young ones?"

The other students shook their heads.

"I'm sure they're on their way Professor." Miroku spoke up.

Mr. Saiga nodded then set his sights on his only son. "Sesshomaru , Inuyasha is your roommate is he not?"

"Indeed he is Professor Saiga." Sesshomaru always addressed his father by his teacher title whenever they were in class or public with one another. The role of father would only be taken in private.

"If he is your roommate then why don't you know his where abouts?"

"I am not that hanyou's babysitter Professor. He should be able to take care of himself."

The elder demon's lips thinned out in disdain at his child's attitude. He had no idea where his son gained such a prejudice mind, but it was clearly not from him.

"Hey sorry we're late Professor. We had to get the first year up and running for the day." Koga said walking in with the other three students.

Mr. Saiga looked at the late young males carefully but softened when he heard that they'd waited on the new student. "Well the three of you will be excused for your consideration. And you Mr. Inuyasha will be excused this once. But I still expect you and Sesshomaru to be on clean up duty at the end of your Wednesday classes. Am I understood."

Inuyasha sighed taking his seat. "Yes Professor." He said quietly.

"Yes…Professor." Sesshomaru was still not pleased with this development. He'd had plans to attend to this evening, which didn't involve being on clean up work.

"Alright class. Pull out your textbooks and turn to page 256. We'll begin on the chapter studying the demonic history beginning in the feudal ages. But first let me ask you a question to start off the day." The teacher put on his gold rimmed glasses and marched in between the desks. "Back in the earlier days there was a time when humans and demons weren't able to interact with one another. But today those times have changed. Could someone tell me what little changes made this possible?"

Five hands raised up to answer the question, and Taisho picked the young human Miroku. "Yes Miroku?"

Miroku stood up by desk, clearing his throat. "It was back when the Great War begin in order to bring an end to the co-existence between humans and demons once and for all. The war was fought long and hard but in the end it proved to be a draw on both sides which resulted in their being a treaty made to give equality to humans and demons to live in tranquility with each other for good." The human retook his seat with a proud smile.

"Excellent Miroku. Very well spoken." The teacher praised.

Miroku shot a smirk at the hanyou sitting two seats from him and winked.

Inuyasha caught the wink and blinked looking around to see if that look was truly aimed at him. His face returned to see Miroku give him a sneaky smile. Yep that look was directed toward him.

"Now class I want a volunteer to read from pages 256 to 258 on the first paragraph talking about the enslavement of humans after their first arrival to the main lands." He looked around the class waiting for a student to stand but didn't seem to get anyone too anxious to read in front of the class.

"I'll read." Sesshomaru motioned standing up with his book in hand.

"Excellent. Make sure to read loud and clear enough for the entire class to hear you."

Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru did as he was told beginning from page 256 to 258. Inuyasha twirled a pencil in his mouth, but then found himself interested in the way his roommate was talking. His voice was very smooth and silky to two puppy ears taking in the sweet melody of elder males tone. It wasn't too rough or too soft. It was a perfect blend between the two together. Nice, deep and seductive without even trying to be. The raise and fall of his tone as the words left his lips sparked a heat in Inuyasha's face. He wondered if his voice was that deep whenever he was in the throes of passion with anyone…Whoa was he just fantasying about the same jerk that was too evil to show him were the blankets were?

All too soon the lovely sound of his voice was brought to close as he completed the final sentence from his assignment.

"Very well done Sesshomaru." InuTaisho said proudly.

Sesshomaru nodded and retook his seat.

Suddenly he turned his head a bit to the right to see the hanyou staring at him. His eyes harden to cold slits of ice making the poor boy flinch and sit back in his seat under the malicious glare. Then Inuyasha propped himself back up in his seat and returned the glare just as hard. There was no way he was going to be backed down by the likes of this creep.

"Inuyasha?" His name called suddenly from the front of the class.

"Uhhh yes sir?"

"Do you want to tell the class why you're growling?" InuTaisho asked twisting a piece of chalk in his hand.

Inuyasha blushed. He hadn't realized that he'd been growling out loud. "I apologize Mr. Saiga."

"Hmm just try not to do it again young one. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Placing his hands over his face, Inuyasha glanced around to see his friends chuckling and the upper classman either rolling their eyes his direction or snickering themselves.

An hour later class was dismissed. "Alright gentlemen I want you all to study the first and second chapters until next. I might plan to give you a quiz on the contents read, so make sure to be prepared. Have a nice day. Dismissed."

As before everyone gather their belongings heading out the door for their next class or to enjoy the rest of their day.

"That's it for me today guys." Bankotsu said.

"Yea me too." Hiten said waving. "We'll check you guys at lunch."

"Alright see ya!" Inuyasha said walking away with Koga.

Miroku, Sasuke, Hakudoshi, Koga and Inuyasha all walked along the halls heading toward their next scheduled classes. They continued on until coming to a fork in the hall.

"Well guys this is where we part." Miroku said pointing down the west end of the school. "I'll catch you all at lunch later this afternoon."

"Me as well. I'll see you then." Haku said walking behind Miroku.

That left only Inuyasha, Koga and Sasuke now to head straight for the next assigned class.

"So what kind of class is this one?" The question was asked for anyone to answer. He was kind of hoping it'll be like the at class from yesterday which was mega fun.

"It's our advanced Botany class We learn about the differences in the healing and harmful properties of plants, mostly for the students who have an interest in wanting to learn more about the chemical herbs and creations plants can be used for like medicine." Koga explained. "I believe Kurama is in this class too since he's a plant wielding, fox demon."

"Kurama's a fox? But he looks like a human." Inuyasha didn't detect a whiff of demon coming from the red head's aura.

"Well that's a long story that I'll let him explain to ya."

The raven haired human walking along with them was getting impatient. "Could you two hurry up. We were already late for Mr. Saiga's class. I'd rather not be late for this one too." Although his voice was low and even their was a hint of an attitude there that really irked the hanyou.

"Hey listen you I-" His slew of colorful words were cut off by a rough shove on his shoulder, knocking him against the wall. When he rebalanced himself he looked up to see Sesshomaru walking pass with a smug look on his face.

"Ugh I swear I hate that bastard's guts!" Inuyasha growled grinding his fangs until they ached.

"Come on Inuyasha don't worry about him. We've gotta hurry on to class." Koga helped the his comrade up to his feet, along with his book bag.

Nodding the hanyou preceded on to his class. He'd get back at the jerk soon enough that's for sure.

* * *

Everyone settled into their seats in the class room surrounded entirely by a wide variety of lush greenery lining along side of the walls and ceiling. Inuyasha had never seen so many exotic plants in one place before. Well he'd never seen most of these plants at all.

"Hello. We meet again Inuyasha." Greeted the green eyed red head, he now knew was a demon. Kurama handed him a white lap coat, helping him into it. "You'll need this coat so that you don't get green stains all over your uniform.

Inuyasha nodded and began to button up the jacket only to be stopped at a hand on his own. His amber eyes looked up to see the sparkling mischievous eyes of the clever fox smiling at him. "Allow me to help you there." His hands glided down to button all of the buttons on the hanyou's jacket, lingering at the one that was closet to his neck. "There now. You're prepare." Winking the red head tapped one of the hanyou's ears and walk off to take his place at a lap table.

What was with all of these people winking at him? Did they have something in their eyes? Or maybe there was some dust in the air that Inuyasha hadn't noticed.

"Good Morning Students. Welcome to your first day of Advanced Botany. My name is Professor Bokusenou and I'll be your instructor for this semester. I apologize for my absence on Monday. So luckily for you with this being your first day, it'll be a short one." The large robust elder demon was an older soul well known around the campus for his stern strictness. He wasn't too hard on students just fair. His appearance was that a of a very dark brown skin that resembled tree bark and the top of his head was covered in a short chop of green vines and leaves.

"Well I see we have a new face for this class. Young man would you please stand up for us and introduce yourself." The elder demon asked referring to Inuyasha.

Taking in deep breath Inuyasha slide from his table and stood up. "My name is Inuyasha. I'm a dog hanyou and I hope I'll enjoy this class." He retook his seat and sighed glad that was over.

"Thank you for that very mind introduction Inuyasha. We hope that you'll enjoy this class as well." Turning around the teacher bent over to pull out the syllabuses for the class.

Suddenly a ball of paper was thrown at the back of his head, and he turned around to see Koga chuckling quietly to himself. He mouthed '_open the paper' _and Inuyasha did as asked. After reading the message he rolled his eyes. _'__**Kiss Ass' **_He balled the paper up and tossed in it the trash. Then he discreetly mouth back '_fuck you' _back at the wolf_, _which even made the normally sulky Sasuke chuckled.

The poor old teacher's mind was far from the sharp point it used to be as he missed the entire exchange between the youngsters. He walked pass each table heading out a syllabus. "The syllabus will explain to the rules and regulations I have set up for the class. Simply follow these easy guidelines and everything will be a breeze. There is a schedule on the back that explains the times and dates I'll be giving you all a test, quiz or homework assignment due date. Any questions?"

No one answered.

"Alright class one more thing to do and I'll let you be on your way for the day. I want all of you to pick a partner for this class. Be wise in who you choose because they will be the same partner you use for studying, practicing, and for experimental purposes. For the duration of the semester. You have five minutes so hurry on."

The students all rose out of there seats to arrange themselves in partnering up with the guy they felt was best suited for their companionship. Kurama's table was immediately ambushed by the onslaught of students wanting to be his partner.

"Come on Kurama you ace plant classes all the time. Be my partner please?"

"No way dude he's going to be my partner."

"In your dreams you idiot he wants to be mines."

Kurama chuckled. "Gentlemen, gentlemen please calm yourselves. There's no need for you to argue. Besides I've chosen who I want as a partner." His green eyes fell on a certain hanyou that was over at Koga and Sasuke's table talking with them.

Those devilishly handsome green eyes twinkled at the aspect of having the hanyou as his partner for the remainder of the semester.

"Aww geez you guys suck." Inuyasha's shoulder suck miserably. "Now who am I suppose to partner up with? I don't know any of these other guys here."

Koga shrugged. "Why not ask Kurama? He seems to like you a lot."

"I would but as soon as I tried too his whole table was covered and -"

"Actually Inuyasha." Kurama began startling the hanyou witless. "I would much prefer you be my partner. If that's alright with you?"

Inuyasha smiled gratefully. "Yea awesome! Thanks Kurama."

"No problem my friend." The sexy fox smiled seductively lending in toward the young pup's ear. "It was my pleasure."

A shiver ran up and down the pale haired male's spine from the deepened tone of the fox's voice. With another smile, he walked away to head back to his table.

Inuyasha yelped when he turned at the sound of Koga laughing his heart out. "Damn you scare me! What the hell is so funny?"

"Oh man…Whew that was a good laugh." Koga wiped the tear from his baby blues and grinned. "You should've seen your face when Kurama whispered in your ear. You looked like you were about to shit yourself."

"Aww shad up would ya?" Shaking his head, Inuyasha headed back to his own table grumbling.

"Well everyone I see that you've all decided on who you've wanted so that's all I have for you today. On Friday we'll begin talk on the basis healing properties of herbs and roots. Have a nice day. Class dismissed."

The students all picked up their book bags and put away their lap coats heading out the front door. Inuyasha was one of the first to head out since now it was time for lunch to begin. The hanyou was starving having missed breakfast.

"Hey Inuyasha wait up." Said a deep voice from far behind.

Koga, Sasuke, and Kurama all made it up toward the hanyou and fell into step with him.

"The lunch isn't going anywhere man so chill." Scolded the wolf.

"I can't help it. I'm really excited about see everybody again and besides.." He patted his empty stomach. "I'm really hungry."

"Well lets be off then." Kurama urged.

* * *

The line wasn't long, so Inuyasha didn't have to wait in having his plate filled to the top with hamburgers, hot dogs, and potato chips. After collecting two cups of apple juice, he picked up his plate and walked over looking for his friends.

"Hey Inuyasha over here man!" Inuyasha spotted Yusuke waving frantically to get his attention.

"Yo!" He waved back and walked over to meet his friends. But he didn't noticed until he collided with the a group of students walking across his path. His fell face forward dropping his entire tray on the food and getting it all over his uniform.

The entire cafeteria gasped into a deadly silence after seeing just who the new hanyou had run into.

"Watch where you're going Hanyou."

That voice. That deep and incredibly sexy voice…

Inuyasha lifted his mustard colored face up to see the seven upper classman from his class with Mr. Saiga, staring down at him with amused expressions on their faces.

"Hmm it seems you're a rather clumsy one aren't you." Chuckled the red haired, crimson eyed Kyora.

Koga and the others quickly rushed over to help their hanyou friend up to his feet.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kurama asked wiping the mess from his face with a napkin.

"Hey watch where the hell you assholes are going!" Yusuke bellowed at the older students who were already heading to their normal seating arrangements.

"Yea you stupid jerks!" Hiten shot out.

"Bunch of ignorant fucks!" Koga said menacingly.

Inuyasha looked over to see Sesshomaru give him a sly smug look that sent his eyes into a fit of flames. Without think he picked up one of the burgers dropped on the floor and threw it at the back of the smug demon's head, covering his long silver hair in red and yellow food decorations.

The whole eatery filled with students all gasped looking at the hanyou first year as if he'd truly lost his mind. Slowly getting to their feet, they all began inching toward the front door to escape the soon to be deadly fight in the room.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Inuyasha screamed walking toward the young dog demon.

Sesshomaru pulled a locket of his silver hair forward to see it dripping with ketchup and mustard. His lips curled back to bared an angered fang and he too started toward the advancing hanyou. "You've just ensure pain upon yourself." Then his walk became a hurried run. "Prepare yourself!"

Inuyasha immediately began his run toward the other male. "BRING IT ON BITCH!"

**A/N: That last part was a famous phrase I got from Yusuke when he was about to fight Hiei Lol. These two inus are impossible LOL. I hope they don't end up getting in anymore trouble. Thanks for reading. review your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**No changes here. LOL But enjoy anyway.**

**Clean up Duty Doubled**

The two assailing pale haired males bombed rushed towards the other with the full intent of causing full physical damage on the other. Upon getting within a foot of each other, Inuyasha slung his fist up to make contact with the asshole's face but missed him by an inch. Sesshomaru ducked back bringing his own fist around to slam roughly against Inuyasha's face sending him flying across the room.

Quickly recovering Inuyasha, rushed back up to the unsuspecting senior and tackled him onto the ground. The hanyou tried with all his strength to keep the jerk pinned to the ground but it proved fruitless as he was bucked off and knocked over to the floor.

Sesshomaru stood up, walked over and kicked the hanyou in his side making him gasp from the sharp jab to his ribs. Another kick was lain upon him followed by another and another.

But Inuyasha wasn't be to one to be kicked around easily. When the foot came down for another blow he captured in his hand and flipped the tall demon over to fall flat on his back. Seeing his chance, he hopped over to land back on top of Sesshomaru to land his first punch on his face.

"Come on Inuyasha! Kick that bastard's ass!" Yusuke cheered.

"Yea punch his damn lights out!" Koga yelled.

Kurama shook his head disapprovingly at the behavior. "Come now you two. This is hardly appropriate."

"Like hell it's not!" Hiten argued. "That jerk has had this ass kicking coming for a long time. Come on Inuyasha fuck him up!"

Inuyasha once more landed another punch on Sesshomaru's face letting out all of his built up anger from the three days of hell this guy had put him through.

Sesshomaru's own anger was growing from the nerve of this beast actually hitting his face! With a rough lift he smashed his forehead against the assaulting hanyou, taking him of his body from the sudden blow.

"Ahhh dammit!" Inuyasha moaned rubbing at the gash on his forehead.

Standing up, Sesshomaru looked down at the younger male frowning menacingly. "This time I'll make sure you don't raise again." His foot pulled back to give a kick that would leave Inuyasha's ribs completely crushed.

"SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA!"

The senior inu demon stopped mid kick to turn at the sound of the deep voice calling his name. Damn. Inuyasha shifted his head over and groaned when he saw who was coming.

InuTaisho walked into the cafeteria, looking around angrily at all of the students. "ALL OF YOU TO YOUR DORMITORIES NOW!" He roared.

Immediately every single male in the area quickly scuffled out of there before having to feel the wrath of Mr. Saiga's sharp tongue.

The professor returned his darken gaze at the two trouble making youngsters, grinding his teeth. "You and you. My Office. NOW!"

The enraged tone was enough to jolted Inuyasha up from the ground and dash out the double doors as fast as he could. Sesshomaru on the other hand did the complete opposite. Instead of making a run for it he opted for taking his precious time walking pass his father and out the doorway.

Sighing the teacher looked around at the mess created from these two's scrape. He was going to have to think of a much harsher punishment then one day of clean up duty.

* * *

"Sit. Down." Came the dangerous growl.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took their seats scooting as far away from each other as possible.

"I haven't the foggiest idea as to why the two of you fail to seek cooperation toward one another." He began then turned his gaze to the younger of the two. "Inuyasha since you've stepped foot on this campus there has been nothing but problems rolling off of you. I would highly suggest you get your act together quickly young man or you'll find yourself suspended or worst expelled from this school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Inuyasha's pink flaps sagged obediently submitting to the older male's will.

Now for the other issue. "Sesshomaru, do not think that just because you are my son that the threat doesn't effect you as well. You can easily be kicked out of here just as a fast as he can. This is your final year as an undergraduate, so you behavior is duly noted by all of the high standing recruiters for very promising future positions. Don't ruin it because of your lack in ability to control that robust anger. Do you understand?"

"Yes…Father." Sesshomaru also submitted to his father's dominate presence by bowing his head.

"Very well." Standing from behind his desk, InuTaisho walked around to stand in front of the two demons. "From now on you two will be put on a full two weeks of clean up duty, you'll both have a curfew to follow for two weeks and loss of any after school activities for two weeks.

"SAY WHAT!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

The teacher held up his hand to cease any further protesting. "The decision had been made. Starting today you two will follow this notion until the two weeks are up. But first there's a little mess that needs cleaning in the lunch hall. After you both clean that head straight for your room. Dismiss."

Getting up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked out of the office side by side heading toward the cafeteria.

"I truly despise the likes of you hanyou." Came the deadly venom spat from Sesshomaru's lips.

"Well I hate your ass too." Inuyasha shot back just as hotly.

They'd finally made it to the lunch room surprisingly without any type of bloodshed. Looking around the room they spotted a water bucket with two mops inside along with two brooms and a dust pan.

"So which do you want to do?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Neither."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha started off toward the cleaning materials. "Well tough cookies. We gotta clean this mess up, so come on."

"Do not presume to order me about you wretched fool!"

"Less talking and more cleaning asshole!" Inuyasha threw over his shoulder.

"How dare you-" He stopped when a broom was thrown in his direction and caught it before it hit the floor.

Inuyasha turned around to give him a bored side glance. "You can insult me and clean at the same time ya know." And he started to sweep with his own broom, not saying another word.

Growling low, Sesshomaru looked at the broom as if it were a disgusting creature and sighed. Him doing janitor's work. How beneath him this was indeed. But he began to sweep anyway, starting at the farthest end of the food muse splattered on the floor.

A tense silence settled between them for a long time. Neither of them as much as glanced in the other's direction, or say a small word. Just being in the other's presence was enough to make them cringe.

Inuyasha was used to cleaning up after himself. Hell he'd been doing it most of his life anyway so this really wasn't a big deal. He could only imagine this type of work was total torture on his forced partner. Wiping his brow he looked up to see Sesshomaru swishing the brook side to side awkwardly on the floor. He'd never had to do such a thing before so all of this was rather new to him.

"Geez you're pathetic." Inuyasha said support himself on the stem of his broom.

"I beg your pardon?"

Inuyasha placed his broom on a nearby table and walked over to take Sesshomaru's. "Look this is how you do it you idiot." He demonstrated how to properly sweep up the dirt on the floor into a pile, used the dust pan to sweep it in and tossed it in the trash. "There was that so hard? Damn whinny." He mumbled returning the cleaning tool back and heading back over to his task.

Gold eyes bored into the back of Inuyasha's head thoughtfully. "I'm not cut out for the task of cleaning like some unkempt servant."

Inuyasha stopped his business, lifting an eyebrow. "Keh, no surprise there."

"But you seem to be more familiar with the duties of a housewife."

Damn was this guy was such a jerk. "Listen do you think you can go maybe five minutes without being a complete asshole to me?"

"To you? No." He replied quickly.

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me anymore." Inuyasha returned back to his cleaning punishment ignoring the evil bastard behind him.

Nothing more was said between them. The only sounds were those of the brooms mowing side to side and the occasion step to move to another spot.

Inuyasha turned around to see that Sesshomaru was still swishing the broom all wrong as before. His lips curved into a small smile. It was kind of funny to see the stuck up fourth year having to be reduced to cleaning. And it was also kind of sexy watching his hair sway back and forth against his strong muscled back that was now somewhat visible since he removed his navy uniform jacket. The muscles in his back flexed with each contorted move. The guy was very handsome…not handsome more like exotic.

"Is there any reason why you're staring at me so tensely?"

Damn how did he know? "I'm not looking at you."

Sesshomaru already knew he was lying. "Indeed you are…"

"Indeed I'm not." Inuyasha said mocking the sexy deep voice.

"Hn, ignorant hanyou."

"Sensitive jackass."

"Brazen brat!"

"Stuck up ass wipe!"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he'd stooped so low as to the acts of name calling. This hanyou for some unknown reason had the ability to bring out the worst in him. Each and every time they were around each other, the boy would somehow get under his skin, making him want to fight him off. Never has anyone made him lose his temper as much as this first year has.

"Now who's staring at who?" Inuyasha blurted out catching Sesshomaru looking at him intensely.

"I have no reason to destroy by eyes upon the sight of you hanyou."

"That's it!" Inuyasha slammed the broom on the ground and marched over to stand in Sesshomaru's face. "Listen you arrogant, stuck up, evil bastard! My name isn't hanyou! It's Inuyasha! IN-U-YA-SHA! So if your memory is that messed up I suggest you go write it down and study it. Stupid goddamn jerk" Finished with his rant he went back to pick up his broom and switched it out for the mop in the bucket. With jerked strokes he slurped over the floor angrily.

Blinking casually the senior glanced at the hanyou strangely. "Why do you care what I call you? It is what you are after all."

"Don't flatter yourself." Inuyasha stated bitterly. "It's not like I care what _you _call me. It's just the fact of being called an hanyou like it's some type of disease. I've had enough of hearing it while I was at home. So I want to at least to be able to escape it here."

For some reason the tone of his roommate's tone made him curious. "Is that why you came to this school? To run from your problems?"

Exhaling a deep breath, Inuyasha dipped the mop in the bucket for more water, ringed out the excess, and slapped it back to the floor. "No…I did it…for my mother." He mumbled softly.

"I see." He didn't ask any further questions from there. Just by the way the boy's expression changed and his body language pretty much explained the entire story to Sesshomaru. So why did he care anyway? Well he didn't care really. Maybe it was just a need to get rid himself of the quiet boredom of this chore.

The two finished up the remainder of their cleaning a dreary silence. Inuyasha put away all of the cleaning supplies in the closet locking the door shut. Sesshomaru had already went on a head, leaving Inuyasha to walk on alone to the room.

He kept his head bowed to the ground thinking to himself. Sesshomaru hadn't seemed as cruel as he normally was. He sure asked a lot of personal questions that weren't nay of us business but hell the guy was arrogant enough to think that whatever another person's business was, was his as well.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou was so deep in though he hadn't noticed until the hand touched his shoulder bringing him back to reality.

He looker over his shoulder to see Miroku smiling at him. "Hey what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Here" The human handed the hanyou a small red and blue wrapped box with chop ticks taped on top. "This is for you since you missed dinner."

Inuyasha stared at the navy eyed human curiously. "Uhh thanks. You didn't have too." That was really kind.

"Trust me I didn't mind at all. Until then…" He gave him a quick hug. "I look forward to seeing you again. Farewell."

A low tummy growl shimmered from down below at the smelly aromas coming from the lunch box. That was really nice of Miroku to do. He wondered why the human even went to the trouble of getting it for him. Such a strange fellow he was. But hey at least he wasn't going to be hungry tonight.

* * *

Inuyasha reached into his pocket to slide the card in the lock and opened the door to step inside of the dark room. His hand searched around for a light switch but couldn't find it anywhere.

Suddenly something latched tightly around his neck and his waist constricting any typeof airflow. The sudden grab made him gag, desperate to get away and accidentally dropping the lunch box to the floor. Someone was trying to choke him it seemed.

Then the lights were flicked on to reveal a couple of Sesshomaru's friends in their dorm. The dark haired human called Itachi from before and the other one name Ryura the blue dragon.

Ryura stood in front of him with his arms wrapped roughly around his waist and Itachi had a tight grip on his neck.

"Well it seems we came just in time to for a visit, Ryura." Itachi purred removing one of his hands to stroke Inuyasha's silky smooth skin.

"Yea I think we should have a little fun with this first year, since Sesshomaru hasn't made it back yet to give us entertainment." Ryura tightened his hold on the kid's waist

Gasping Inuyasha pushed and tugged whatever he could get a hold of. "Let me go you stupid assholes!" He yelled struggling trying to get free but it was two against one and they were just as strong as Sesshomaru.

Itachi's finger glided across the hanyou's lips softly. "Such a sassy mouth. Let's say we put it to good use shall we?."

That's when Ryura slammed the young first year on the bed knocking the wind out of his lungs. He tried to sit up to fight against the two but one held him down while the other began to undo his pants.

"Don't worry…It'll only hurt a little bit." Itachi saddled the shaking hanyou, pinning his hands behind his head as Ryura pulled down his school pants.

The heavy clink of pants unbuckling and hitting the floor ringed in Inuyasha's ears as the dragon demon peered at him and stalked closer toward the bed…..It was all over…

Inuyasha's ears sagged nervously as he looked between the two older males. Both of which had nasty lust filled eyes gazing down at him… He was afraid…These two were about to force him to do something…That he didn't want to do…

_Someone help me_

**A/N: Well here's another chappie for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Review your thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Now there were some changes in this chappie guys and they're a bit graphic so...brace yourself...**

**Sweet Nightmares**

Sesshomaru sat high on a branch in the school court yard staring at the sunset, melt behind the horizon. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he began to feel pity for the younger male. He was one who could never understand the pain this youngster had to endure just because of him being born different. He himself, had always lived a privileged life, surrounded with many expensive gifts and such to glorify his everyday living. It must've been pure ciaos for the hanyou ,for his life to be not worth talking about. But then again why would he talk to Sesshomaru? He has been cruel to the boy for the same exact reasons, the other's at the child's hometown hated him. But why should he care…

_Someone help me…_

A warm slither snaked up Sesshomaru's spine. What on earth was that? Looking left and right he was confused. He could have sworn he heard a voice. It sounded so close to his ear. But there was no one around. Shrugging it off, he glanced down at his watch and lifted an eyebrow. He was suppose to be meeting Ryura and Itachi for some…quality time.

Gathering his jacket and tie, he glided down from the branch to land soundlessly to the ground. With a sling of his jacket on his shoulders, he started off toward his dorm room in mild sense of anticipation. A sexual release was exactly what he needed to straighten out his thoughts. Hopefully those hadn't started without him…

* * *

Inuyasha shook with a vengeance. These two assholes were going to have to kill him before he submitted to them. "I swear if you bastards don't take your hands off me, you'll seriously regret it!"

"Hn, I highly doubt that." Itachi laced one of his hands to hold the hanyou's two wrists and used his other hand to undo his own school pants. "As I've said, I think we'll put that sassy mouth of yours to go use." A long brown belt was whipped out through the loops and tied around Inuyasha's hands tightly. "That should hold you until we've had our fill of you."

Ryura finished removing his own trousers and began to work on his victims pants. But the stubborn kid was started to kick and thrash around, wildly kicking his legs all around to prevent the removal of the articles. "Be still you piece of trash!"

"FUCK YOU!" His brave, smart mouth earned him a rough slap to his face by the hands of the one saddling his waist. Itachi's hand took a hold of Inuyasha's jaw giving it a squeeze to pry his mouth open. "Settle down and enjoy what's about to be given to you." Lending forward, the attacking human lined himself with the small flap of puppy flesh. "You should feel grateful. Not many first years are granted with being with a powerful fourth year let alone two."

"I don't give a damn about being a stupid senior! Get… the hell… off… me!" Inuyasha bucked his hips again and again but somehow Itachi managed to maintain his balance.

Itachi was able to pull his pants down halfway to reveal a large sized erection pointing straight forward. The pup looked to see the grit of that thing was enormous. And he actually wanted him to stick that in his mouth? This guy was crazy!

Ryura finally took a hold of the long crazed legs bracing them against his hips, and pulling off Inuyasha's pants, and boxers. "This is a wild one Itachi. We may have some fun with this one." He said while positioning himself between two creamy smooth thighs.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in fright. "No, no, no, no ,no! Please don't do this!" He pleading desperately continuing his struggle against the hand on his jaw and the one holding his legs apart. "Please! Oh god don't do this to me!" His heart was pounding savagely against his chest.

"Oh yes beg. We love to here them plead for more." Ryura taunted rubbing the taut ass in his possession.

Itachi snapped the first year's jaw open fully. "Now be a good puppy and give me what I desire." Came the calm deadly tone. He scooted closer to brush his shaft against Inuyasha's lips teasing the entrance before beginning to shove it in his mouth.

Just before it goes in Inuyasha turns his head away, with tears streaming down his face. "Please I'm begging you don't! " He didn't care how pathetic he sounded. He just wanted this night mare to be over. Then he felt something probing the opening of his ass…Oh god no. The sudden feel made him thrash around even more, wanting so badly to get free. "Please…" He sobbed, sniffling. "Please I'm begging you both to stop this!"

"To late kid." Ryura pressed his head against the entry way, beginning to push inward.

"No No No please don't please don't - UGHHH!"

The evil dragon pushed his enlarged erection deep within Inuyasha's hole unmercifully spreading his innocence wider and wider. No time was wasted in his evil endevaors when he began thrusting roughly in the freshman's unprepared body roughly ripping away at his hole. His red eyes rolled to the back of his red at the warm tight crevice in his grasp."Awww yess. Fuck you're so damn tight kid. I think I can stay in here forever."

"Don't have all the fun Ryura. I want to make the boy squirm too." Itachi forced the boy's screaming jaws open and shoved his cock in his throat. "Suck." Was the one word command.

Inuyasha's eyes were tearing up as he looked up toward the ceiling trying not to imagine the roughness being forced upon his body and in his mouth. Why? Why were these two doing this to him? What had he ever done to them? It just wasn't fair... The pain... it hurt so much... he never knew such agonizing pain like this before... It was so much to take in. The cock in his mouth and the one in his behind... It hurt so much_... _The spliting pain..._ Please someone help me_!

Then…

"ROSE WHIP!" "GET OFF HIM YOU STUPID FUCKS!"

A long green vine was lashed out to snap itself around the blue dragon's neck, pulling him away from his goal. The whip tightened around the thick neck, tossing the senior like a light weight to slam against the far wall.

Itachi jumped away to miss the coming punch intended for his jaw.

Koga dashed over to stand between Inuyasha and his attackers. "Get the hell away from here now." He threatened in a vicious growl.

Kurama slammed the dragon once more this time landing him to the floor in a heap of beaten flesh before Itachi's feet. "Be gone with you Itachi. And take this trash with you." Calling his weapon back, the third year fox lifted his whip in a stance to show that the decision wasn't up for debate.

Normally Itachi would've simply looked at the two younger daring souls with an expression of slight annoyance, but the sounds of other footsteps coming their way, changed that. He rolled his eyes for two reasons. One because his fun was over and two because his so called partner was in a worthless heap after sustaining some of the poison from the fox demon's whip. He buckled back up his pants and bent down to retrieve his sorry excuse for a comrade, and braced him over his shoulder, walking towards the door. But before walking out the two seniors sent a venomous glare toward Kurama and Koga.

"You'll regret this you stupid fools." Ryura growled, coughing against the pain.

Itachi narrowed his eyes to small slits. "Indeed. It'd be in your best interest to watch your backs." With that said they finally left closing the door behind them.

Making sure the two were gone, Koga locked the door, and turned his attention to his friend. "Inuyasha are you alright man?"

Kurama retracted the whip to the form of a beautiful rose before returning it to it's holding place in his long red hair. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" He asked kneeling down on the side of the bed.

Inuyasha hugged his torso shaking violently like a leaf in a hurricane. "They…they…were…and I can't believe they just... Oh god!…" His voice came in a stampede of in legible words and sounds. One of his hand raised up to brush his hair away from his sweat cloaked face. "I…I…they were…I didn't know…" Long white banes covered over his eyes to hide the look of a nightmarish scare.

Kurama wrapped a blanket around his body and sat next to him on the bed. "Shh calm yourself Inuyasha. They are gone now." He said soothingly rubbing the frighten hanyou's back.

"But…but what if they come back? I can't stay here! I gotta get out of here!" Inuyasha frantically looked around for an escape suddenly feeling the need to get away. He cared not how he could be freed but he needed to get away.

Koga jumped up to grab Inuyasha around his shoulders. "Inuyasha calm down! They won't be coming back I can promise you that much." The wolf carefully took the panicking Inuyasha back to sit on his naked mattress between himself and Kurama. "Now take a deep breath, relax and tell us what happened."

Doing as he was told, Inuyasha inhaled deeply and released a quivering breath. "Me and Sesshomaru were…done c-cleaning up for today…S-so after that I decided to head straight back to the room and…When I opened the door w-w-with my card…" A lump formed back the back of his throat constricting some of his air flow. " …and when I opened it they were already in here…the human grabbed me by the t-t-throat and the other guy took me by the waist…" His voice started to retreat back to it's earlier sob. "..then they both took me to the bed…Ugh" He dropped his hands in his face, crying uncontrollably, with his body rattling from each heaved emotion.

Kurama immediately brought the underclass to his chest, hugging him close to ease his afraid spirit. "Don't worry Inuyasha. You don't have to be afraid any longer. I'll make sure you stay safe." The red head promised.

Koga's fists clinched together tightly until his claws pierced the inside of his palms leaving crescent shaped moons in their wake. "Ugh I swear those fucking assholes are so dead!" Standing up the wolf quickly made for the door until a sharp voice halted his rampage.

"Koga! This isn't the time nor place for you to go out on a fit of anger!" Kurama scowled with a slight frown.

"But those jerks deserve to be taught a lesson for what they did to him!"

The normally calm Kurama's frown became a complete disfigured face of rage. "And you think I don't want to go out there and render those savages limb from limb for what they've done to Inuyasha! I dare say I wish I could run my claws through their bodies just to hear their screams of torture! But we can't because we're needed here." Calming down a bit he sighed, placing his chin on the crying pup's head. "He needs us here Koga. We can deal with those two later."

Koga sighed as well, turning back to sit on the bed next to Inuyasha. He reached out to stroke the whimpering lad's white hair until falling down to claim his hand in his own. When he laced the fingers together he brought the hand to his lips and pressed a comforting kiss to it. "It'll be ok Inuyasha." He whispered softly, before laying his head against the hanyou's own. The two continued on to whispering soothing words in their friend's ear to ease his quaking anxiety. "It'll ok…"

* * *

Sliding his card through the lock, Sesshomaru opened his room door and walked inside. Just as he closes the door he turns to see three instead of one person sitting in his room. "What the…what are you two…" His words were lost when he saw that the two were holding a barely clad hanyou in their arms. Judging from the scent in the air, the boy must've been crying. "What has happened here?" He asked.

Kurama and Koga shot him an evil glare before either of them replied back to him.

Since Inuyasha had cried himself to sleep, Kurama gently nudge him over to Koga's embrace and stood to walk over to Sesshomaru. "Those so called friends of yours thought it would a decent idea to come over here with the sheer intent of doing harm to Inuyasha." He explained softly.

"That's absurd. They didn't know he was going to be here. Itachi and Ryura came by to wait for me." Sesshomaru explained looking toward the bed at the resting boy.

"Well apparently you took too long to…sate their desires and decided to take their frustrations out on him." He cocked his head behind him referring to the hanyou. "Perhaps it'll be in your best interests to explain to them that Inuyasha isn't a play thing used for the disgusting use of sating one's lust but an actual living soul."

Sesshomaru returned his sights to the red haired youth before him. "How dare you speak to me in such a way Kurama. You, a third year should know better to disrespect your elders in such a manner."

"Not when they're out trying to rape people!" Koga fussed. Quietly he placed Inuyasha down on the bed, and walked over to join the other two. "Listen Sesshomaru because I'm only going to say this once. If you don't find away to let your friends know that Inuyasha is off limits, then I'll take great pleasure in doing it myself!" The threat confirmed with a fist pounding into his palm. With that said Koga left the room fuming angrily.

"Since he's asleep now, we'll leave him to you." Kurama remarked heading toward the door, but stopped just when he was lined next to the dog demon. "But be warned…I don't take kindly to aggressors." His emerald green eyes sent a sideways flicker of gold to the senior. "If I should hear that you've so much as breathe wrong on this boy's person, I'll take great heist in making sure you receive the same inflicted pain tenfold." After the threat was made, the fox turned to look at the sleeping Inuyasha again, and left without another word.

Sesshomaru hadn't moved from that spot for a long time. He was furious at the two under classman having the audacity to try and threaten him. A powerful fourth year? He'd deal with them later, but there was a small manner to attend to first, concerning the boy.

Approach the side of the bed he sat on the edge of it to study the hanyou's face more closely. His features were contoured up in lines of despair and fear. For reasons he could fathom, Sesshomaru reached out to smooth away the distressed lines on the younger boy's face until they were unwrinkled. Inuyasha unconsciously lend into the caress and signed, finally releasing the tension from his muscles. "Hmm…"

Sesshomaru kept his hand in place on the smooth skin at his finger tips and glided them over the rise and fall of Inuyasha's face. Now that he was able to get a more studied look at the boy, he conceded that he was a very beautiful young soul to look upon. Not at all like some deranged unkempt mongrel like Sesshomaru had been treating him since he arrived on the campus.

Still he wouldn't feel guilty for the way he treated him. No he wouldn't go back on his beliefs of how hanyou's were beneath him…

With a low expiration of air, he stood to his feet and went toward the bathroom to take his shower. He didn't care…

* * *

Hours later, in the middle of the night Inuyasha's scream pierced the inside of the shared dorm room jolting Sesshomaru from his sleep.

"No No No Please don't! I don't want to do it please! No!" He kicked and thrashed around yelling at the top of his lungs. "Please don't rape me! Please I'm begging you! " He sobbed fighting against his dream attackers.

Signing at being awaken from his slumber, Sesshomaru pushed aside his blankets to look over at the tossing youth across from him. His anger was evident as he got out of his bed to walk over and peer down at the ignorant brat that dared to awaken him at this ungodly hour.

"Please no! No! Don't! Please stop it hurts!" Came the frightened whimpers.

That's when Sesshomaru realized that the hanyou was having a nightmare and not just screaming for his own sake. "Wake up Hanyou. You re dreaming."

"NO NO PLEASE STOP IT!" Hot tears fled through the disgruntled hanyou's shut eyelids streaming down his face.

The sight disturbed the fourth year student, to see the poor boy struggling against his invisible assailants like a terrified pup. Taking pity he took a hold of Inuyasha's hands to stop his flailing arms. "Listen Hanyou awaken this instant. You are having a nightmare."

The explanation fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha could only take in the fact that he was being held down in his dream. "NO! Let me go! Let me Go!"

"Open your eyes you fool!"

"Please please don't…" Whimpered the paled haired puppy. More tears spilled from his lashes as if he'd given up trying to fight against his attackers and let them do as they wished with his body. "Please…please… don't…"

Suddenly in his dream he could see a tall, beautiful calming spirit appear, gathering him up in two long arms. Inuyasha's cheek pressed against something soft and warm, smashing his ear against a firm surface. A slow drum of some sort, beat rattled in his ear…was that…a heart? A heart beat?

For the life of him he couldn't wake himself up from this comforting dream. His mind wasn't fully registering that his face was curved into the crook of a smooth pillar of flesh and the feel of hands cradling his back, rocking him back and forth on a pair of strong thighs. This felt so warm…and safe.

"I have you hanyou." He heard the soft whisper of his comforting pale spirit say.

Tilting his head up Inuyasha could barely make out the beautiful spirits face, through his half closed drowsy eyes. "You have me?" He whispered unconsciously.

The spirits voice released a soft sign and nodded over his head. "I have you…Inuyasha."

And like a sweet remedy to ease him of his nightmarish affair, the gentle whisper of his name fully calmly settled the hanyou's withered soul. Inuyasha absently sagged against the protectors security, signing his relief…This was the best dream he'd ever had…

* * *

Upon the next morning, the warm rays of the sun shunned bright against the back of Inuyasha's eyelids stirring him from his slumber. Groaning with a jaw breaking, he raised up from the mattress, groggily blinking his amber eyes around the room. What time was it anyway? Sleepily he reached over to the alarm clock to see the time through half lidded eyes.

The time read eleven o clock…Oh shit. Inuyasha sat up in the bed to see that he'd missed his art class today. Ugh that was just perfect! The one once class he enjoyed at this school and he missed it. Just perfect. Tirelessly he slumped back to the bed feeling very disappointed in himself. Why hadn't he heard the alarm go off? Had he forgotten to set it? All well he might as well just go back to bed and just explain to the professor why he'd been late next week. So he pulled the blanket over his head and…Wait…Sitting up again he looked down to see that he was covered in soft silky sheets from the chest down. When had that happened? The last he checked he didn't have any sheets. Looking over at Sesshomaru's bed he said that it was made up but his blankets were still on there. So did this mean that these were his?

_**Knock. Knock. Knock. **__"Inuyasha you awake?"_

"_Yea man you up?" _Said another voice.

"Yea." He answered with sleep still clinging to his vocal cords. Coughing the dryness out of his throat he answered more clearly. "Hold on I'm coming."

Inuyasha managed to slide his shaky legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to answer the door. On the other side stood Yusuke, Kurama, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Koga, Hiten, Miroku, and even Hakudoshi and Sasuke. This was a very unsuspecting surprise. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Well obviously not you." Hiten joked with a curved smile. "You think you can let us in or what?"

"Oh sorry guys. Come on." He stepped to the side to let everyone inside. Miroku stopped to give him a firm hug before stepping inside, Jakotsu smiled and jumped up to hug him around his neck. Hakudoshi simply gave him a low 'hn' before stepping inside. But the last one to walk inside, Sasuke, leveled the hanyou with a hard look of his icy onyx black eyes. The intense gaze left Inuyasha unintentionally twitching his ears around. Sasuke noticed the moving flaps, lightly touched them at the top to stop their nervous movements then walked inside with a soft grunted greeting.

Shrugging off the strange behavior, Inuyasha closed the door and turned to see his room filled with all of his friends, if that's what he could call them after only knowing for three days. "So what do I owe of this unsuspecting visit."

Koga pulled up a chair from the dining room and saddled the back of it. "We came to check on you since last night's incident."

"Yea we heard what those jerks did to ya so we came to see how you were doing." Bankotsu remarked patting the hanyou on his back.

Inuyasha looked between all the faces in his room curiously. "Is that why all of you came?"

Everyone nodded.

"Even I have enough heart to come and check on a fellow student when he's in distress." Hakudoshi stated standing against the wall with one leg cocked up and his hands in his pockets.

"Yea dumbass. What other reason would we come over here but to check on you. You know I can't stand Sesshomaru's ass so you know I'm not here for him." Yusuke declared while folding his arms.

"We care about your wellbeing Inuyasha. Even if we've only known each other for a short time, we still want to make sure you're alright while you attend here." Miroku spoke up as he came to place his hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha glanced around to see the other males either smiling, or giving a curt nod of their head. They were all so kind. Even to someone like him. A hanyou who'd never had a single in his life now had nine people in front of him willing offering their friendship to him. "I…I don't know what to say…" He whisper harshly. Oh damn his chest was getting tight. Uh-oh. No No No. Come on man up. Don't cry in front of all the guys. It's not manly.

"Oh just let it out before you choke and drown." Sasuke said quietly from his standing position looking out the window, then turning to face Inuyasha giving him the tiniest smirk. "Loser."

And just like that the damn was broken to release the flow of tears he'd been holding back. Each formed into a small pearl to roll down his cheeks to smack against the floor. One by one each released itself down to join the others in pure joy of happiness. "I...I… Thanks guys…I appreciate it." He sobbed. "I don't know how I could ever return the favor."

"Nah don't mention it." Jakotsu waved off the hanyou's appreciation. " But hey do you want to go and get some ice cream?"

"Oh Oh Oh I do I do!" Yusuke affirmed hopping up and down wildly.

"Yea I want some chocolate!"

"Oh man I want strawberry."

"Hey Bank you still owe me from when I bought you lunch you gotta pay for mines." Hiten said to the human.

Bankotsu lifted his eyebrow walking out the door. "Oh man screw you I'm not paying squat for you."

The thunder demon ran out after him screaming that he'd better pay for his ice cream.

Hakudoshi, Miroku, Koga and Kurama all walked out after them laughing and ready for some ice cream.

Inuyasha starred off at his new retreating friends smiling.

"Are you coming? Or do you plan to sit there gawking all day." Sasuke stated in a bored stone heading out the door.

Ignoring the smart remark, Inuyasha continued on to smile happily after his friends. After all of this time, in a matter of three days he'd gained nine awesomely cool friends. "Yea I'm coming!" He quickly hurried out the door only to turn around and head back inside. "Wait I gotta shower you guys! Guys? GUYS!"

**A/N: Sorry about that added addition guys. I revised it when it was posted on . If it was too harsh let me know right away and I'll remove it. If I offended even one of you, I'll fix it right away. Thanks for reading. review your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**End of the Week Surprises**

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to see Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him strangely. "Hmm…What the hell are you looking at?" He grunted roughly.

Sesshomaru continued to look on at the hanyou not saying a word or blinking an eye. He just looked and looked for a long while studying Inuyasha's features. Then he simply stood up and lift the room.

Now that was bizarre. Why the hell was Sesshomaru looking at him like that? It was almost as if...Nah no way. Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha reached over to look at his alarm clock and smiled. Well at least he was waking up on time. But now he wondered what today would hold for him.

* * *

The rape incident that occurred to Inuyasha was immediately sent up to the head of the university for investigation. As a result, Ryura and Itachi were both suspended from the campus for two weeks. Although it wasn't the punishment he wanted, it was still enough to put Inuyasha's mind at ease somewhat. Luckily for him word didn't get out around the school so he was able to return back without having to worry about any nasty rumors being spread around. He would stay strong regardless of the fools who did him harm, he wasn't going to let something like that tear him down.

Since today was Friday that meant that he would be attending two new classes with a new set of students and two new professors. Unfortunately he was about to received some bad news that was sure to ruin his day.

"Sorry Inuyasha but I don't have either of these classes." Koga said looking at his friend's school schedule. "Neither do the others. This one is mostly made up of fourth years and a few third years I know."

Taking the not back Inuyasha signed. "Great so that means that I'll be alone again? That's just prefect."

"Hey no one told you to take these advanced classes. By the way why are you taking so many upper classman classes in the first place?"

"Because it was what my mother wanted me to do." he mumbled softly remembering the handwritten request of his loving mother. "She said in her will that when I came to this school, I was to only take advanced classes. But her reasons for wanting me to stress my brain is beyond me."

Koga nodded his understanding. "Well maybe she could already tell how smart you were."

"Yea maybe."

Seeing the hanyou's disappointment, Koga smiled slinging his arm over his neck to bring him in for a rough nuggie. "Oh come on! Buck up. Like I said I know a guy or two in each class so don't worry about it. You'll be fine."

Oh boy he sure hoped so. Inuyasha felt lucky that he was able to meet so many friends in matter of four days. It was as he said before, for every good day he's had there was always a bad one to weigh out the good. Maybe today wouldn't be that way.

The two guys walked on until Koga showed Inuyasha to his next class. "Well here ya are."

But still Inuyasha's face held a grim expression of dread.

"Hey come on kid. It won't be as bad as you think. Who knows, you might even find more friends. Well I gotta go to my own class before I'm late. I'll check ya later. See ya!" Koga waved his farewell and dashed down the hall to his classroom.

Inuyasha gave a small wave, then looked up to see room 310C Western Literature. Opening the door he went inside to see that it was a large darkened auditorium with at least twelve stair levels going upward. The far left side showcased a large TV screen plastered against the wall with a stool large desk sitting to the corner of it.

The room seemed to be much larger then his previous classes. Seeing as most of the lower levels were taken up, Inuyasha climbed up the first eight levels and slide into the chair closet to the wall. The class wasn't to start for another five minutes, so he laid his head down on the long stretched desk top for a quick breather.

"Hey kid you're in my seat." Said a scuffed toned voice from up above.

This was really not a good time to piss Inuyasha off, as he was already to the highest level of being pissed just for having to take this class. So instead of acknowledging the rude student he kept his head down and mumbled through the cracks of his arms. "Listen. This is really a bad time to piss me off so just slowly walk away and I might consider not kicking your ass."

"Clearly you're mental if you think you stand a ghost's chance in hell in whooping my ass."

Either this guy was obviously a crazed moron or he was seriously a retarded individual that needed a demonstration of what a pissed off hanyou could do. "Hey fool I'm not budging, so back off."

"Listen you little jerk-"

That was the nail hit by the hammer. Finally lifting his head, Inuyasha looked up into a pair of narrowed brown eyes. The guy turned out to be a fairly tall human with spiky orange hair, and peach colored skin. His face seemed to be painted into a permanent scowl that currently resembled the one on Inuyasha's face. " Hey you fool I'm not planning on moving my ass from this seat. So you either park your ass somewhere else or shut the hell up!"

"What the hell! Are you talking to me puppy boy!" The orange haired male remarked angrily.

Puppy boy? Oh hell no. "Look human I suggest you back the hell up before I drop kick your ass to the floor!"

"Oh yea!"

"Yea!"

Suddenly a deep voice from down at the bottom of the stairs called up to the two arguing males. "You two up there. Take your seats! Class has started five minutes ago."

Inuyasha and the rude human looked around to see that the other students already sitting in their seats looking at them like they were the biggest scum of the earth. Embarrassed they both immediately sat down with faint blushes on their cheeks.

Clearing his throat, the professor dimmed the lights now to a low to show today's first lesson.

The human turned his head slightly to glare at the white haired hanyou beside him. "I swear I'm kicking the living hell out of you after class kid." He threatened in a low tone.

"Oh I'd love to see you try it." Inuyasha shot back in a low whisper.

"Stupid brat."

"Crazy asshole."

"Psycho mutt."

"Deranged human."

The two shared a look, glaring at the opposing male with eyes full of disdain. Then out of no where they both burst out into a low fit of snickers.

"Hey kid I like you. What's your name and year?" Spiky boy asked keeping his head low so the professor could see him talking.

Inuyasha mimicked the move and grin. "Inuyasha , a first year. What's yours?"

"Ichigo. I'm a third year. So tell me what the hell a first year is doing in a upper classman's class."

"Keh that's a long story. But I doubt I feel up to explaining that right now."

Ichigo nodded. "Yea I can respect that."

So the two carried on a low conversation between each other learning bit by bit about the other person's life. Comes to find out Ichigo lost his mother at a young age just as Inuyasha had. Sit was strange but he felt he was able to talk to this guy. Although his face stayed in a frown, underneath it he seemed kind hearted and cool. His personality was also similar to Inuyasha's because they were both short tempered, outspoken, and incredibly impulsive. Awesome finally someone who was just like him in every way.

"Alright class that's it for now. Next week we'll be having a test on the lesson I've went over. I suggest you hit the books over the weekend instead of the clubs." The class laughed at the professor's tease. "Ok. Class dismissed. I'll see you all next week."

"Oh damn. I didn't pay attention to the lesson at all." Inuyasha groaned picking up his book bag from the floor. "Now what am I suppose to do?"

Ichigo clapped a hand on the worried hanyou's head. "Hey don't sweat it. I already know what the test is going to be on so I'll just give you the chapters to study."

"Awesome. Thanks."

"No problem. Well I better head off. My next class starts in fifteen minutes and its way across campus. I'll catch ya later." Ichigo pounded his fist with Inuyasha and headed off to his next class.

_Hn what a cool guy. _Well that was one class now. Now it was rime for the next one. Hopefully this one last one would be just as interesting as this one had been.

* * *

Trigonometry? Why did it have to be Trigonometry. Of all the classes Inuyasha could already tell that this class was going to be the hardest one yet. He stood at the door way looking at the ten or so older males in the class. His ears drooped at the knowledge that every single student in here was a fourth year. Oh and it was about to get much worst.

A hard hand shoved him forward to get him inside the class. "You can't just stand around blocking the way of those who wish to take this class hanyou." Oh great this class was definitely going to be dropped.

"Please tell me you're not taking this class Sesshomaru." He grumbled.

"Indeed. I'm shocked to see you in here. I've never heard of a freshman taking so many advanced classes." Sesshomaru walked passed him taking his own seat in one of the two benched seats.

Seeing as Sesshomaru was the only person he sort of knew, Inuyasha did something he knew he might get his ass kicked for. He went over to take his seat…right beside Sesshomaru.

The bold move caused the dog demon to give Inuyasha an expression showing his displeasure.

"What?" Inuyasha said arching a dark eyebrow.

"Move."

"No."

"I said move."

"And I said no."

Rolling his golden eyes, Sesshomaru pulled out his text books. "You're a real nuisance."

"And you're a real dick. So what's new." Inuyasha stated reaching in his backpack for his own books.

A low chuckle caught the ears of both inus from behind them. Both turned simultaneously to see a long haired brunette male with a faint scar marring across head, running nose. His slanted dark brown eyes slowly racked over Inuyasha's face with a lazy glance.

"Do you find something amusing Squall?" Sesshomaru questioned none too friendly at the amused human.

"I see that the hanyou in question is the one sitting next to you Sesshomaru. Tell me what is your name?" He asked referring to Inuyasha.

Damn was every upper classman suppose to look good? Every single upper classman that Inuyasha has come in contact with since coming here has been extremely attractive. Was he attending a regular school or the Shion's School for sexy devils? " It's Inuyasha."

"A first year in a class filled with fourth years? How interesting." Leon mumbled low like. "You're either a genius or a complete fool."

"Yes quite a development this is indeed." Said another calm voice, this one being directly behind Inuyasha. Switching his gaze from the long haired sex god, his eyes widened at the sight of yet another handsome devil with pale gray tinted eyes, and very fair skin. This guys eyes were very hard to focus on because of the hard glint in their depths. Almost like steel. His facial expression was stern, hard and icy cold. "What possessed those fools to allow a freshman to attend the class of fourth years. Such a ridiculous decision."

"I've asked myself that very same question Hyuga." Stated the dog lord.

Inuyasha looked between the three with a hard expression of his own. "Look you bunch of assholes. It's not my fault I'm in these classes. So just sit back, shut up and get over it. Damn." He huffed folding his arms in annoyance.

The one called Squall chuckled once more leveling his sights at the back of Inuyasha's head. "Well aren't you a fiery one." He mused.

"With a very sharp tongue." Neji added in.

"And a pair of sharp claws to show you where you can shove all of your bullshit." Two said claws were flipped from the middle of each hand directed toward both insulting males.

"Hn, with that type of immaturity you won't last a moment in this class." Neji concluded after seeing the hanyou's estranged behavior.

Oh boy another stuck up sexy devil with a tongue as slick as Sesshomaru's. Signing, Inuyasha sunk down in his seat rolling his eyes heaven bound. This was going to be a long, long, long class.

* * *

"Class dismissed!"

If his eyes could get any bigger, they'd be too big for his sockets. That was by far the worst hour of his life. All of those numbers and letters all jumbled together in a soupy mush of nothingness. How was it even possible for people to like this subject without gaining a headache from it? Ugh he was in deep crap now.

"Well I see that my earlier prediction proved to be false." Neji commented placing his textbooks into his book bag. "You've managed to stay focused the entire class period. But let's see if you last. Until then." Without another word, he bowed his head politely and left the classroom.

Well hell if the guy was as shocked by the sheer amount of information leveled on him on the first day, then his eyes would stay focused too. Oh boy he could feel a strong headache building. And to make matters worst he and Sesshomaru were still on clean up duty.

Speaking of which. "Hey Sesshomaru you do remember that we have clean up today right?"

No reply. Of course not. Why would he expect one? The evil jerk probably consider talking to him as entertaining as a watching the grass grow.

Fine. If he wanted to be that way then so be it. Two could play the cold shoulder act. Inuyasha grabbed all of his belongings and proceeded out the door not bothering to wait on Sesshomaru to head for their next clean up assignment…sweeping off the entire northern breezeway….

* * *

Inuyasha kept his back to Sesshomaru the entire time. neither acknowledging the other's presence. This silence was beginning to get on the hanyou's nerves. But what could he do to pass the time? They still had about thirty more minutes before it was time to head back to their dorm. Hmm….

Sesshomaru sadly, was starting to get better with his broom strokes, making sure to get all the dirt in a pile and sweep it to the side as he'd seen Inuyasha do. Much to his quiet annoyance of the hanyou, he at least appreciated his teaching him how to do this primitive skill.

After getting the last pile sweep off, the senior moved on to the next section. However a clumsy movement grabbed his peripheral vision. Turning his head around he noticed that the hanyou was using the blunt end of his broom like a sword of some kind. He held it by the straw base making jabbing motions in the air, switching from hand to hand, twirling it in the air and slamming the tip to the ground. "What exactly are you doing?" He questioned walking over to get a better look at the novice moves.

Inuyasha's back stiffened as he realized that he'd been caught playing around with his fake sword. "I was…I was uhhh…" Damn what was he doing?

"You were…."

Oh well. No since in hiding it. "I was just pretending to practice with a sword. No biggie."

"You have a interest in swords?"

"Yea."

"Hmm how amusing." Sesshomaru conveyed coming closer for a better inspection. "I doubt you're any good."

Inuyasha stiffened his back, holding his ground waiting to see what the older student planned to do. When Sesshomaru was within three feet of him, Inuyasha pointed the balled point of his broom toward the advancing demon. "You wanna test me to find out hot shot?"

"Are you challenging me to a duel hanyou?"

"What if I am?"

"Hmm…" Without warning Sesshomaru skillfully tossed his broom in the air and caught it behind his back taking a battle stance. "Then I have no choice but to accept…Prepare yourself."

"Oh hell yea!" Inuyasha jumped back swinging the pretend sword around before slapping the tip to the ground in his own battle stance. "Bring it on asshole!"

"With pleasure!" Shifting to the left Sesshomaru dashed out toward Inuyasha coming within a mere inch of him, then vanishing in mid air.

The vanishing trick caught the hanyou off guard living himself wide open for a full frontal and back attack from all directions, which the dog demon took advantage of to shove Inuyasha off balance. "Mind your footing." He said firmly coming in again for another near attack, to disappear from sight.

Inuyasha knew that trick was coming again. But the only thing was, how he was going to be able to tell where he was coming from next? He hadn't had time to ponder the thought another second before the slam of a long stick crossed his back knocking him to his knees.

"Keep your guard up at all times. Always suspect the unsuspected." Advised the more skilled swordsman. Damn this would be the second time Inuyasha had underestimated this guy just because his aura didn't give off the vibe of being what he truly was. A fierce warrior in sheep's clothing.

So he said to suspect the unsuspecting huh? Well if he were Sesshomaru where would he dry for again? Hmm…Bingo. "There you are!" Inuyasha swung his stick around his back upward barely nicking the side of Sesshomaru's elbow.

After the near touch Sesshomaru landed directly before Inuyasha holding his broom close to the boy's neck. "But I was still able to get close to you." Warm breath brushed against the first year's face making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Damn. I thought I'd at least be able to handle a sword."

"You can. It's just that your movements are far to jerky and rather clumsy. You must treat your blade as if it's a part of you. Here I'll show you." Sesshomaru dropped his cleaning utensil on the ground and walked over to Inuyasha to position his body properly as if he were about to pose for a photo. He used his hands to raise up the other's arms and used his foot to spread the lad's legs apart. "There. How does that feel?"

Inuyasha looked around his body curiously. "I feel stupid."

"Well I can't help you there, since _that is _your normality."

"Hey watch it asshole!" He should've known that insult was coming. That one was practically served on a silver platter.

Ignoring the taunt upon his person, the senior walked around the stiff hanyou giving his own inspection of his stance. "I want to try something." He stepped up to stand behind placing a hand on his hip and his other on the outstretched hand holding the broom up. "Step back on my feet." He order softly against the puppy ear, causing it to twitch from the warm breathe against it.

Inuyasha did as he was told, so that he was now pressed firmly to Sesshomaru's chest.

"I want to demonstrate a few quick techniques so that you may practice them more on your own. Understand?"

Inuyasha nodded, allowing Sesshomaru to glide his hand down his arm until coming to wrap firmly around his wrist. His other hand that was position on the hip grazed upward and to the side to pressed firmly against a hard stomach. Then just like that Sesshomaru began to move the hanyou's body against his gliding his stick around in graceful movements at invisible opponents, slashing at the air. "Always remember to keep your footing in balance whilst in the heat of battle. Your opponent will always look for a chance to attack you, so the only way to prevent that is not to leave a easy opening for them to find." He raised Inuyasha's arm to circle the practice sword in a wide circle. "Maintain a perfect stance and handle of your weapon so that the enemy won't considering trying to take you by surprise with the belief of thinking you're easy prey."

"Uh-uh" Was all Inuyasha could manage to response. There were a million and one things running through his mind all at once. Mostly about how the feel of strong chest muscles would flex against his back, with each fluid move. Also the way his deep silky voice would smooth vibrate from Inuyasha's doggy ear down to the inside of his chest. To make matters worst, Sesshomaru's crotch was pressed firmly to Inuyasha's ass. Oh boy…

Professor Saiga quietly walked down the northern breezy, to come and see how the trouble making inus were doing with each. He'd been a bit worried about Inuyasha since he got wind of the near rape incident and hoped that the boy wasn't going to let it drag him down. He'd only been here five days and already his first year was already making the history books.

Coming up to the end, he noticed that there was one broom sitting on the ground but no inus around. Where the devil were those two now? He could only hope they weren't somewhere trying to kill one another again.

InuTaisho stalked over toward the end of the breezeway, that's when he caught sight of his son. Great there was Sesshomaru but where was the boy? And why on earth was the pup swinging around a broom stick?

"You mean like this?"

Well there was the lad's voice but no actual lad to see it coming from. Then when his son turn sideways, he caught sight of Inuyasha standing directly in front of Sesshomaru or rather on his toes. But what were those two doing?

"Hold your arm higher when trying to perfect this move. It makes it easier for a further strike. Like this." Sesshomaru stretched Inuyasha's arm out to making a stabbing motion. "There just like that."

If this wasn't the biggest surprise…Was Sesshomaru actually coaching a hanyou on the benefits of wielding a blade? Amazing.

After one final motion Sesshomaru lowered Inuyasha's arm. "There. That should do. You should be able to practice what I've shown you on your own if you wish."

"Thanks. I'll definitely look into it." Inuyasha made to move away but Sesshomaru didn't release his hold on him. "Uh you can let go now."

Instead of complying, Sesshomaru twisted Inuyasha's wrist to make him drop the broom and brought his arm to rest over his stomach. His chin came to rest on the hanyou's shoulder, slightly turning his chin inward to sniff at his neck. The pointy nose pressed firmly to his flesh to inhale a very deep breath and a release of another. "Your scent seems different now."

Inuyasha was at lost for words. This felt strange. Very, very strange. Why was the evil and cruel Sesshomaru hugging him like this and sniffing his skin. "Umm Sesshomaru?"

Once more Sesshomaru did not answer but did however tighten his hold on Inuyasha's waist pulling him closer against his body. The warm nose pressed firmly to his skin, became more indulge into his neck. "Your scent is like a drug… it's… intoxicating..." Sesshomaru mumbled against the hanyou's throat. The slight deepest of his voice and warmth os his breath against his skin, made the poor boy shiver.

What the hell was Sesshomaru doing?

Inuyasha bumped the side of his head against Sesshomaru's to gain his attention. "Hey jerk what the hell are you up too? Why are you sniffing at me like a…" Well he couldn't say a dog even though it was what he was just like he was. Well except that he was half dog anyway.

One hand lifted from the first year's tone abs to cup his jaw, turning it upward toward Sesshomaru's hypnotizing gaze. Inuyasha stared up into the narrowed golden eyes nervously. The intense gaze was kind of making him feel…hot.

"Do I make you nervous…Inuyasha?" Whispered the senior lending downward his face.

Oh no what the hell? His face was coming closer. Was he about to kiss him? Oh god if Sesshomaru kissed him he was going to die. Yes a die a slow painful satisfied death. But no no no he didn't want Sesshomaru to kiss him…Or did he…

"Mr. Saiga?"

The sound of his father's name made the elder male shove the hanyou away as if he were a tainted disease. Inuyasha stumbled a bit but managed not to fall from the sudden change of gentleness to abrupt roughness.

InuTaisho blinked of out his eavesdrop to turn and see one of the third year students. "Yes may I help you?"

Kurama looked around the professor to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looking at each other. Inuyasha's eyes held a hint of confusion while the fourth year's eyes reflected a sense of distress. Hmm interesting. "I was just wondering if I could bring Inuyasha something to eat since he's missed dinner sir."

"Yes of course Kurama." InuTaisho caught the way the young fox's expression changed. The look of displeasure was written all over his face even though it wasn't visible to the untrained eye.

"Thank you sir." Quietly Kurama walked over to the two.

InuTaisho decided that it best he leave to prevent being caught looking at the other students as if he were a depraved pervert.

Inuyasha obviously hadn't heard when this professor's name was called because his sights were still focused on the guy that was sniffing him like a …Oh hell a dog.

"Inuyasha?"

The sound of his name coming from a smooth alto voice, made Inuyasha turned his head to see his favorite red head coming straight for him. "Hey Kurama how's it going?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Kurama lifted an eyebrow at the senior standing behind him. "Sesshomaru." He acknowledge politely.

"Kurama." His eyes still stayed completely focused on Inuyasha's face without blinking an eye or shifting to see the newcomer.

Inuyasha was starting to feel somewhat embarrassed under the intense way those amber eyes were burning into him. Those eyes were boring into his very soul, like trying to search for something. Then suddenly, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked away without a backwards glance.

Kurama was not pleased with the way his elder looked at the one who'd planned to court, romantically. He made a mental note to keep an eye on that one, but returned his attention back to the person of his interests. "I've brought you something to eat since you've missed this evening's meal."

"Oh man thanks. I forgot that I haven't eaten."

"Yes I've noticed."

Moments of silence played out before Kurama gained enough nerve to ask what he wanted to say to the beautiful hanyou. "Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow morning?"

"No way? I mean I can't go out anywhere off campus because I'm still on lock down." Tiny ear flaps sagged miserably.

Kurama's hand rose to cup Inuyasha's face, gently tilting his face up. "I was wondering if you'd allow me to give you a tour around the campus. You haven't seen of the pleasantries this school has to offer, so I'd love to be the one to show you."

"Oh yea I'd love to go." Inuyasha said excitedly.

The fox demon shook his head at the younger's enthusiasm and also at the innocence of his aura. The hanyou was naïve when it came to knowing when someone was coming on to him. "Very well. I'll come and retrieve by morning." The sneaky Kurama grazed his lips over Inuyasha's forehead, gracing him with a smile afterwards. "I'll see you then."

Turning away Kurama left, leaving a blushing hanyou in his wake.

Inuyasha gapped at the retreating demon fox. This was great! Now he would have something to do other then sit there and look at the four walls all day long. With that being another bright spot in his day, Inuyasha decided to head to his own way. This has been a very crazy Friday. He'd met a cool human, got to meet two rude jerk humans, Kurama was going to show him around tomorrow…but the biggest shock of all came when Sesshomaru showed him how to wield a sword. And the way his behavior changed. What was up with the sudden change? Or was there really a change….

* * *

Kurama shove his hands in his pocket walking down the breezy way toward his building. But his senses caught on to another presence following behind him. Ever the clever fox he continued on walking as if the person weren't following.

But the presence wasn't to be ignored as it decided to make it's appearance known in front of him. But Kurama could care less about the foreboding soul standing before him, choosing to continuing walking pass.

"Stay away from him Kurama..."

The warning came to hit the back of Kurama's head, halting his steps. "And what if I don't? What will you do?"

A wild burst of youki surrounded the small area, swirling around the soft red locks of the kitsune spirit. Then a quick slash was sent through the air straight toward him, but he didn't flinch when a small slit was inflicted on his unblemished cheek. The cut quickly bleed, slipping down his face in a evil red trail. Kurama smirked, cutting a sideways glare at his threatening attacker, then returned back off toward his dorm leaving the soul there in the hall to watch his retreating back with a malicious glare…

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the awesome support guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Tiny Changes here and there. But nothing to major lol.**

**Surprisingly Hot Saturday**

The university president looked down upon his school setting from high above in his wide view window, admiring the lush cut greenery, and finely built structures decorated all around. One would think that he would be proud of being in charge of such a lavishing school, but that wasn't enough for him…He had other things in mind, partially for a certain new student has created quite a ruckus sine arriving.

"Sir, your son is here to see you." Came the feminine voice from the desk intercom.

The tall incredibly dashing president pressed the button on his device to reply back. "Send him in."

Calmly he took a seat behind his desk, lacing his fingers together, while thinking of the best way to deal with his son.

A pale blue head peeked into the large office to see his large, menacing father with his red eyes closed.

"Come in here son." Said the low deep voice.

Quietly, Ryura stepped into the office, closing the door shut behind him. He cautiously approached to take the seat set in front of his father's desk, scooting back a bit to prepare for the tongue lashing he knew was to come.

The president released a deep breath between his clamped fingers and opened his eyes to stare directly at his son. "Ryura…tell me why you were suspense from the school?"

Ryura sunk nervously in his seat. "I…well it was a complete misunderstanding father. Me and Itachi were just waiting on Sesshomaru to hang out and then this hanyou jumped us, begging for us to take me. But when we refused he threatened to call rape on us and -"

"Son." The elder demon cut off smoothly. "If you're going to lie to me at least come up with a better one then that. I already know what you and that human did."

Standing to his full height the parent slowly circled around his desk, to come before his son, leveling him with his stern eyes. "First you ruin our family legacy for being punished at this school because you attempted to rape a hanyou. And then you know how much I detest liars and yet you have the audacity to do it to the one that seeded you. I should kill you for being so foolish." He threatened rising hand up to strike his child down.

But the hand didn't slap him or cut him. Rather it landed on his shoulder, making Ryura look up to see his father smiling evilly. "My son, you do realize that we're going to have to fix this mess you've created correct?"

Ryura feebly nodded his head, not daring to answer.

"Good." The father removed his hand, walking around his son's chair and clapped open his hands on the boy's shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. "So the first thing we're going to do is get you back into the school, and erase this nonsense as if it never happened."

That was enough to get Ryura talking. "That's excellent father. It'll be as if it never happened."

"Not exactly my son."

"What do you mean?"

Smiling with a fang exposed, the father walked over to gaze out the window once more. "There's still the matter of a certain student who will definitely know it happened."

Ryura frowned his confusion. "Who?"

The president turned around, with glowing red eyes. "The hanyou, you attempted to molest…Inuyasha... We must get rid of him."

"But how father?"

Thinking it over, the dragon president suddenly came up with the most believable way to do the job. "The festival. It'll have to be when the festival comes around in the next few weeks." Ryuukotsusei grinned licking his lips. "That'll be when we are able to rid ourselves of the boy."

* * *

"Soooo Kurama is going to give you _a tour _of the school?" Koga said knowing exactly what the fox was up too, as he fixed himself a bowl of Raman. "Just…_a tour."_

"Yea."

"Just… _a tour_?" Bankotsu quizzed suspiciously, sitting upside down in his bed.

"Yea." This time Inuyasha said it more slowly. Were these two retarded or just plain deaf?

Hiten's thin eyebrow lifted as he sucked up his noodles. "Hmm sounds like a date to me."

He stated bluntly.

Inuyasha gawked at the thunder prince as if he'd lost his mind. "Are you nuts? It's not a date."

Yusuke and Jakotsu were on the floor playing a game of old maid. "Well hell what do you wanna call it? Kurama doesn't just give people a tour of the school on a whim. So it's gotta be a date. Ahh damn." He groaned after pulling the old maid from Jakotsu's

hand.

"I keep telling you dumbasses that it's not a date." Inuyasha insisted further. Were these idiots insane? Kurama didn't like him that way. He was just a cool guy to hang out with. Nothing more.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he laid next to Bankotsu's side. "You moron. You can't seriously be that dense."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. And judging by those large puppy ears on your head, I'm almost positive you heard what I said."

Inuyasha's ears twitched unconsciously and twirled left and right. His ears weren't that big? Were they?

"So are you gonna go or what?" The question asked by Jakotsu who pulled a card from Yusuke's hand and matched it with his own, to toss in the middle.

"Yea of course. Because it's not a date." Inuyasha was getting tired of having to repeat the same four words.

Bankotsu turned himself correctly in his bed to have a better look at his hanyou comrade. "Dude you are either very dense or seriously in denial." Hiten teased.

"Ugh!" The frustrated hanyou's hands raked through his hair, glaring at each face in the room. "Listen you retarded jackasses. IT. IS. NOT. A. DATE! Kurama is just trying to give me a tour and nothing else. He doesn't like me that way!" Besides Inuyasha was already kind of, soft of interested in another person.

Yusuke lend in toward Koga to whisper his own analysis on the issue. "You do realize that Kurama is after his ass right?" He said in a hush, hush tone.

The ever clever wolf nodded his head and whispered back. "Duh of course. _We_ all know it but apparently this idiot is too damn dense to realize it."

Bankotsu lend in to get into the low conversation. "So what do you think Kurama wants to do with him?"

Scooting back to join in, Hiten rolled his eyes at the long haired human. "What do you think Kurama wants to do? He wants to rip a new one in Inuyasha's ass, duh."

Finally standing up, Jakotsu flopped down on the bed to add his own two cents. "So that means it is a date then. Damn and I wanted the cutie for myself."

Two small ears switched from side to side at the whispered words of ignorance coming from his five stupid friends. Ok these ears weren't on his head for decoration. "Hello I can hear what you're saying!"

"Damn those are some good ears." Bank continued in a low whisper to Jakotsu.

The short haired human agreed. "Yea I could barely hear what you guys were saying myself."

"Do you think he can actually hear what we're saying?" Hiten mumbled curiously, taking another fork full of his buttery pasta.

Were they seriously still whispering after he'd just told them that he could hear their conversation? Shaking his head at the fools, Inuyasha turned to leave out of Koga and Bankotsu's room. "You guys are so stupid." He said just before slamming the door behind him.

Inuyasha marched down to his room to prepare for Kurama to come and get him for the school campus crash course. The fox demon didn't have an interest in him. Why couldn't those dummies understand that? Inuyasha could admit himself that Kurama was a very beautiful demon, but still it was weird. The guy didn't give any hints that he was coming on to Inuyasha…Unless he really was dense and just missed them all.

But that didn't matter because Inuyasha already had his sights on another demon. Maybe not sights but tiny peeks. Ever since yesterday, Sesshomaru has pretty much avoided Inuyasha or just plain refused to make eye contact with him. It was almost as if they hadn't made any progress toward one another at all.

But still what was that all about? Why was Sesshomaru acting so nice all of a sudden? And what was up with the way he was sniffing at his neck? All of this was just so confusing.

Signing, he opened his door to see Sesshomaru lying against the wall in the darkened room, gazing out the window at the dark clouds growing. Flipping on the light switch, Inuyasha frowned at the tall inu demon. "Hey stupid why the hell are you sitting in the dark like a vampire? Don't you know you'll hurt your eyes doing that?" Well he was pale like a vampire…A very sexy vampire with an open black button down shirt to leave his entire set of chiseled muscles and abs on full display for the hanyou's own sad pervert view. Damn this guy was toned from head to toe like a warrior god.

Sesshomaru lazily slide his eyes over to his roommate, shoving his hands in his pocket caused the sinful shirt to widen more, granting Inuyasha an even more generous view of said demon's body. "As you recall, I am a youkai. So me sitting in the dark won't affect my eyesight in any way." His smooth deep voice sent tingles to Inuyasha's ears, not to mention the sweet view of the rise and fall of muscles barely covered.

Kicking back from the side of the window, he flicked his long hair from his shoulders with a casual swing of his head, sending the long silver silk tresses to flow down his back, like a moonlit waterfall. The way his amber eyes were focused on Inuyasha made him feel like prey about to be eaten by a tiger. For each advancing step Sesshomaru took toward him he stepped back until his back was against the door. Damn now he _was _trapped like prey.

"Why…are you running?" Sesshomaru asked pressing his hand on the door, next to Inuyasha's head. Lending downward he leveled the hanyou with a light flash of red in his eyes. "Are you afraid of me…Inuyasha?"

The way his name sounded coming this sexy beasts mouth was making Inuyasha feel strange. Damn he should've just let the guy continue calling him a hanyou. At least that way he wouldn't be feeling so…what was he feeling anyway? Hot, Sizzling, Smoking, Smoldering, Boiling, Blazing, hell every single hot word in the dictionary. "I-I'm not afraid of you." He said breathlessly, staring up at the eyes above him.

"Hmm I doubt that." Sesshomaru lowered his head more until he was at direct eye level with Inuyasha. "Then why do you flee from me?" He whispered blowing his breath to the hanyou's face.

Inuyasha could smell the minty scent radiating from his mouth, meaning that Sesshomaru must've just brushed his sharp fangs moments before he'd come into the room. And he could smell the cologne sticking to his body…its aroma was heavenly. "I told you I'm not running…" Once more his voice sounding on the verge of a low mutter. "What kind of cologne are you wearing?"

"Why?" Oh god was getting closer. "Do you like it?"

"Uh yea it smells nice." Why oh why couldn't he sound manlier and not like some awe struck girl? But hell even the strongest man would be demoted down to a whimpering soul if he were in close proximity with Sesshomaru's godly body.

Suddenly so caught up in his thoughts, it almost didn't get through to him until he felt something pressing to his neck, that Sesshomaru was sniffing at him like yesterday. "W-what are you doing?" Did he smell bad or something?

Pressing his nose into soft neck, Sesshomaru took another strong whiff of the boy's odor and released a deep breath from the tantalizing way this hanyou tasted on his tongue. "You scent …is enticing Inuyasha." Another whiff was inhaled deeply, as Sesshomaru pressed himself firmly to the younger male's body, rubbing their hips together. "I can taste every inch of you from each smell."

Inuyasha's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour and damn his breathing was coming in short spurts. This was all just too weird for him. The shortness of breath, the erratic thump of his heart and the way his body was steaming.

He suddenly gasped when Sesshomaru's hand came to rest against the back of his neck, giving it a slight tug upward. He blinked above at the older demon, nervously. His…head was tilting down closer to his face…Oh god…Sesshomaru was about to kiss him…Oh no what could he do? What could he do…Oh god here he comes…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Whew saved._

Groaning at his loss of privacy, Sesshomaru backed away and turned to walk back to his position by the window but kept his eyes at the door to see who the intruder was that interrupted his seduction.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru a few more moments before removing himself from the door to open it. His face brightened when he saw the fox demon staying on the other side. "Hey Kurama."

At the sound of the kitsune's name, the Inu demon's eyebrow lifted a fraction of an inch from his eye.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Are you ready for our tour?" Kurama asked but kept his green eyes focused on the evil glare of the amber orbs shooting daggers at his person.

Inuyasha looked between the two upperclassman confused. Boy if looks could kill, both of them would've dropped like flies.

"Listen Inuyasha, you go on ahead, I'll catch you with you in a moment." Kurama suggested.

"Hmm sure." The hanyou wasn't to sure if he could leave these two alone, but the warm smile from Kurama convinced him otherwise, and he walked away as asked.

Once Inuyasha was out of ear shot, the warm smile he saw suddenly became a deadly glare. "What are you up too Sesshomaru?"

"I do not believe I have to answer myself to the likes of you, fox." Came the bored answer.

"So why the sudden interest in the boy now? If I recall you hated him upon sight and now you suddenly find him intriguing to the eyes. One cannot help but feel suspicious about it."

Sesshomaru shifted his head to make eye contact with the daring young demon. "Watch yourself Kurama. I would suggest you mind your own business." He warned.

Flipping his hair, Kurama gave the dog demon his back, throwing a reply to the threat over his shoulder. "The warning is duly noted Sesshomaru. However," The fox spirited appearance took on a quickened flash of his true form before reverting back to his human state. "If it comes to see that you aren't serious about Inuyasha, I won't hesitate in sending your wretched soul to hell."

Sesshomaru didn't finch nor move a muscle at the threat upon his life. If the fox was up for a battle for Inuyasha then so be it. His reasoning for wanting the boy for himself now, has nothing to do with him…It was between him and Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha lend against a pillar post waiting for his tour guide to finally emerge from the door way entrance. Kurama sure was taking a long time in there. He hoped that the two were just talking and not trying to kill one another. Oh god he shouldn't have left them alone…

"I'm here." Came the soft whisper startling Inuyasha in a shocked fright.

"Ugh you dumbass don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't resist. You looked simply adorable thinking to yourself."

Inuyasha's face became flushed from the tease. "Oh come on Kurama! I'm a guy. Guys aren't supposed to be adorable."

Kurama chuckled to himself. "Yes you're right. You're not adorable."

Well hell he didn't have to be so blunt about it. He could've at least said….

"You're beautiful…"

Yea that. Whoa! Did he just say beautiful? "Umm Kurama…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say to the compliment. He'd never been called beautiful before so hell it was just strange. "Thanks." He smiled.

"No thank you." Kurama stepped up to the hanyou, pressing a kiss to his forehead. After gracing Inuyasha with another smile, he rubbed his cheek gently. "Shall we go now?"

Inuyasha could only nod his head, because the words failed to reach his lips.

"Very well…Oh I have forgotten. Do you mind if we could stop by the school clothing store first? I need to make sure my costume will be ready for the festival."

Inuyasha nodded again still not being able to form the proper reply. He was still on the part where Kurama kissed him, _again, _on the forehead. Could he have been wrong about Kurama's true intentions…Nah he was just being polite. He was proper after all. SO maybe proper people tended to kiss other's on the forehead as a way to greet or compliment others.

They walked side by side in a comfortable silence listening to the birds chirp and the breeze dance around in the tree's leaves. The campus was so pretty early in the morning. Too bad there were storm clouds forming up to squeeze out some heavy duty rain.

They would have to hurry unless they wanted to be caught in the downpour.

"We're here." Kurama announced.

Inuyasha looked up and up at the large structured building. The store was impeccable decorated judging by the window view. The place's name was _'Ayame's Beautiful Designs for All.'_

"Now before we go in, I must warn you that my friend that owns the store is a rather interesting character." Warn the clever fox.

"Oh please." Inuyasha waved him off. "If all the strange ass weirdoes I've seen here haven't freaked me out yet, I'm sure this guy will be a piece of cake."

Snickering, Kurama shrugged, opening the front door. "You'll see."

Walking inside Inuyasha was greeted with the many sights and strange designs of different clothing hanging on the racks. Some were very interesting with nicely designed decorations. While others, such as the one that caught Inuyasha's attention were just plain ridiculous. He held up a two piece pajama set that had holes punched in every spot, including the crotch and ass area. "How the hell does this work" He mumbled to himself, peeking his eyes through one of the holes.

"You're in the erotic section dumbass." Said a scuffed voice from the front counter.

Inuyasha peeked his eyes over to see his newest friend lying on the counter with his hand supporting his head. "Hey Ichigo. What's up?"

"Not too much. Just working on a Saturday which sucks. Hey there Kurama?"

"Hello there Ichigo. Tell me where is Ayame?" Asked the green eyed demon.

Ichigo jerked his thumb back behind him, annoyed. "The little fruit basket is in the back unloading his newest tacky designs."

"Good I'll just go to him then. Could you entertain Inuyasha a bit? I'll be back momentarily."

"Sure."

The two watched Kurama walk away before turning their sights back to each other. "So you two on a date or what?" The human asked innocently.

"What the - no we're not on a date! Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?" He fussed, obviously getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over.

"Well hell from the way you two walked in here all chummy, how the hell was I supposed to know?" Ichigo shot back.

"Maybe because you're too stupid to see that, maybe we're just friends."

Slapping a hand over his face, Ichigo groaned at the hanyou's stupidity. "Man I never knew until meeting you, that there were people in the world who were actually this damn dense."

"What was that?"

"You heard me puppy boy."

Just before Inuyasha could cuss the irritating human, a strong scented cologne entered the room cloaking around a tall gray haired human with pale yellow eyes, wearing a long purple leopard print cashmere coat. When he caught sight of Inuyasha and his floppy ears, his face became incredibly animated. "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE JUST TOO PRECIOUS!" Screamed the flamboyant man, running over to squeeze the air out of Inuyasha's body. "Oh my just look at those adorable ears and that sexy face! Ugh I could just eat you up!"

Oh dear god who the hell was this creepy guy? "Hey cut it out would ya!" Inuyasha yelled at the tall man who was pulling at his ears. "Come on that doesn't tickle you idiot."

Ayame blinked, and then grinned widely. "Ohhh I just want to bottle you up and drink all of you in a single gulp!"

Oh hell now was this guy going to drink him up in anything.

Kurama laughed walking over to remove Ayame's crazy hands from Inuyasha's crown. "Come now Ayame. Behave yourself just this once."

"But Kurama I can not help but want to squeeze the sexy goodness out of him!"

Inuyasha dashed behind Kurama to put some distance between him and the crazed human trying to molest his ears and cheeks.

"Damn Ayame could you not act stupid today?" Ichigo snorted. "Just help them out and send them on their way…Crazy ass fruit." He mumbled heading to the back of the store.

"Oh well I guess my fun is over." Ayame clapped his hands together, sending a wink to Inuyasha. "Now as for your costume Kurama. I should have it ready for you in about a week."

Inuyasha was almost surely convinced that there was definitely something in the air for these guys to keep winking at him for no reason.

"Thank you Ayame." Taking a hold of Inuyasha by the waist, Kurama lend the hanyou to the door holding him close to his side.

"Take care you two. Have fun on your date!" Ayame remarked sweetly.

"WE ARE NOT ON A DATE!"

* * *

The so called school tour ended up being longer then expected for Inuyasha. How in the three worlds did they end up, going from taking a tour to having a delightful luncheon together? Inuyasha found himself enjoying Kurama's company very much. The guy was funny, very clever, an impressive genius, and not to mention a very handsome beast. They would talk on and on about nothing of importance but it was still very fun.

Luckily for them, the rain had held off for them the whole time, except for when they were heading back to the dormitories.

The laughing pair ran happily through the rain shower under Kurama's jacket. It was almost like they were kids, running around, playing in the rain. It was so much fun.

Finally, they'd made it to the doorway of Inuyasha's dormitory panting from their little sprint.

Inuyasha rung his hair free of some of the water that got caught at the ends and shook the rest of the droplets loose like the canine he was.

"Hey you silly fool. You're getting me soaked." Kurama said half jokingly half serious.

"Oh sorry." Said the sheepish hanyou. "I didn't mean to…oomph." His apology was cut off by the tender soft, press of Kurama's lips on his. Inuyasha gasped accidentally allowing Kurama's tongue easier access into his mouth. The pink muscle dance around inside the hanyou's mouth making him moan for more. He'd never been kissed this way before. It was unreal. Kurama's talented tongue was rising and falling over each fang as if he were familiar with the moist territory.

But Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Should he wrap his arms around him like he'd seen other people do? Or just sit there and let Kurama do what he wanted? Either way he wasn't complaining.

Kurama answered for him by lifting the hanyou's arms to intertwine them around his around his broad shoulders. That at least helps Inuyasha somewhat with his dilemma but his knees were buckling under the strained support. But it felt so good…

Sighing his satisfaction, Kurama broke the kiss to litter tiny licks on his prey's neck. "Do you like my caresses Inuyasha?" He whispered against his baby smooth skin.

Inuyasha by sexual instinct tilted his head back to give the fox better access. "I…I…"

"Tell me... do you enjoy my touches on your body..." He whispered once more as he began to suckle at the hanyou's jugular point.

Oh god this was heaven. The way Kurama was kissing at his neck and teh way his hands were massaging all over his body made him feel as good as when... when...Wait.

Sudden flashes of Sesshomaru appeared in Inuyasha's mind from out of no where. Pecuilar. Why was he thinking about him at a time like this? Was it…out of guilt? But why should he feel guilty? Sesshomaru wasn't his boyfriend to anything. So it wasn't like he was cheating on him. Dammit all! Why was he thinking about him when he was being kissed by the gorgeous, and handsome Kurama? This was what a lot of people would kill for. Being kissed and groaped by one of the hottes guys in this school. He should be happy right?...Then why didn't feel teh same spark he felt with Sesshomaru?

Then a shuffling sound brought Inuyasha back to reality. He gingerly pushed Kurama to arm's length, trying to get some distance between them. "Listen Kurama." He panted. "I -"

_Bump. Thump. Bump._

There it was again. What was that?

Kurama knowing exactly what it was chuckled. Releasing Inuyasha from his grasp, he walked around him to open the entry door and…Out fell seven nosy humans and demons pressed against the door.

"Aww fuck you stupid ass! You were supposed to warn us when someone was coming!" Koga shouted down at the poor excuse for a spy.

Yusuke removed Bankotsu's foot from his head to shout back at Koga. "Well hell I didn't see your ass trying to say anything either!"

Hiten groaned from all the weight on his back. "Will you idiots get the hell off me?"

"You fools are such perverts." Hakudoshi mumbled easing himself to a sitting position.

"Oh please. You were just as into it as the rest of us!" Bankotsu yelled out, picking himself up from the ground.

"Get your hand away from my ass!" Sasuke fussed at Jakotsu.

"Oops sorry. How did that happen? Bad hand. Bad Hand." Jakotsu spanked his hand for a job well done.

Inuyasha gawked at all of the seven morons, becoming more pissed at each face he saw. "Were you stupid jerks spying?"

"Well duh stupid." Koga stated as if it were obvious. "We saw you guys running through the rain from the window and came to see how the date went. And judging by the way your lips are swollen. I'd say it went pretty damn good."

"Oh shaddup!"

"Aww look at that. He's blushing!" Jakotsu teased.

"That's so cute." Bankotsu laughed making cute little kissy faces at Inuyasha.

Everyone pointed fun, laughed and teased at the hanyou's flushed face happily. It was so funny to see him all embarrassed from being caught kissing Kurama.

But someone from up above didn't find it funny in the least. Sesshomaru looked down from his window fourth story window with his keen eyes at the small group. He saw the entire kissing show between the fox and hanyou. He wasn't hell bent on admitting it but he was becoming very jealous of Inuyasha's interactions with the kitsune. And a jealous Sesshomaru wasn't someone you wanted to deal with…

* * *

After everyone's little fun fest finally came to an end, Inuyasha was finally able to climb up the stairwell and head for his dorm room. He couldn't help but laugh a little inside at the away they all fell from the door when Kurama opened it on them. This school was becoming more and more interesting by the day. So far he hadn't had anything back happen since the incident with the human and dragon students.

When he reached the final step he started to reach in his pocket for his key card but dropped it as it slipped out. "Damn." He mumbled, bending down to pick up his dropped item.

"Please allow me." Said a deeply sultry voice. Another hand reached down to pick the card up for him but Inuyasha stayed frozen, looking down at the floor where the card once was….That voice…He was almost afraid to look up to see if he'd heard correctly. His body began to shake with a rush of frightened anxiety. No it couldn't be…

Nervously taking a deep breathe, Inuyasha slowly lifted his head to stare up into a pair of crimson red eyes looking at him from above.

"Ryura…."

**A/N: Ok guys here's the chappie. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading Review your thoughts please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**No changes here guys lol.**

**Saturday Evening Revelations**

The startling surprise of Ryura sent a jolt of a multitude of emotions through his nervous system. His brain became a clouded haze with the rush of commands. Run away, Stay put and don't move, Don't be scared, Cry, Be afraid, Become enraged, Kick his ass, but which should he go with?

"Well I see you have the same look as when you wanted me to take that sweet ass of yours from before. Would you like another demonstration? Perhaps I'll be able to make you scream louder." Ryura's voice was the lighted beacon for the hanyou's foggy mind of decisions.

Well looks like this fool has decided the perfect emotions for himself. Become enraged and kick the living shit out of him. "I'd love to see you try it you twisted son of a bitch." Inuyasha cracked his claws, standing to his full height. "You bastards took me by surprise last time but that won't happen again."

"Aww so that's what you want to call it? Being _taken_ by surprise? Hmm I'll have to remember that one when I ram my dick up your ass!"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha snarled. "I'll take your ass on right now. Come on I dare ya!"

"Unfortunately for you hanyou, your time hasn't come yet. But soon it will be." Ryura flicked the card at Inuyasha's face, turning to walk away from the fuming boy.

"Hey get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Inuyasha charged blindly at the unsuspecting dragon and tackled him to the floor. With a quickness he didn't know he possessed, he hammered three sharp blows against the back of the dragon's head. "That's for trying to rape me you asshole! And this," Inuyasha raised his hand to deliver another blow, "This is for being so goddamn stupid enough to come up again to piss me off!"

Ryura's body suddenly did a 360 between Inuyasha's thighs, catching him off guard. "Big mistake half-demon!" A fist the size of a softball whacked a hastened connection to Inuyasha's jaw sending him flying down the hallway toward the stairwell.

Inuyasha caught himself just before stumbling down the fourth floor descent. "You jerk!" Shouted the infuriated Inu. Pushing himself to a better stance, he rushed on to land a devastating punch that would've made even his mother proud.

But Ryura was prepared for the attack this time, and shifted a punch directly in the assailing youth's abdomen, knocking whatever breath he had in his lungs out through his gapping mouth.

The blow was so sudden; Inuyasha didn't have the time to react before his hair was suddenly grabbed and his body hoisted ten feet off the ground. His feet barely grazed the floor below him. "Let me go you stupid fuck!" He sneered, struggling against the claws digging into his scalp, causing blood to trail down his face in wicked red lines.

"Still as feisty as ever I see. I shall enjoy this indeed." Ryura clenched his claws harder, listening to the pained groans from the younger male.

"Release him Ryura," Said a poisonously deadly deep voice from behind.

The dragon had no time to angle his head around before a large hand was grasped around his neck covered in two magenta stripes.

Inuyasha eased his eyes open to see the sight of a fierce red eyed Sesshomaru standing behind Ryura. The sudden seize of his air supply, caused Ryura to release the hanyou against his will to take a hold of the hand around his throat.

Inuyasha hit the floor in an unceremonious flop. His hands automatically lifted up to access the damage done to his cranium. And yes there were at least three punctured holes in his head. "You stupid fuck - huh?"

His need to curse the dragon's life was cut off when he looked at his face to see it turning an awful shape of blue. The color matched perfectly to his pale sky blue hair. Not a single sound came from his opened mouth; wanting to suck in the much needed oxygen he was being denied.

"I'll only say this once Ryura," Sesshomaru lowered his fellow fourth year to ear level. "Keep your hands off the hanyou. Do I make myself clear?" The sentence was finished with the acidity burn sizzling at the fleshy thickness, in his hand.

The horrid smell of poison, blistering flesh and boiling blood, burned in Inuyasha's nostrils, with a vengeance. Its smell was beyond disgusting. No more like a promised heated death.

"Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru repeated squeezing his hand once more.

A strangled gag was the only reply, Ryura could muster.

"Good." A heavy sling of his arm sent Ryura soaring like a rag doll to impact against the corner of the hallway. He coughed and spit up blood from his lips pathetically. His crimson red eyes burned with a low glow. But they dimmed down upon seeing Sesshomaru's own toxic glow. "Be gone with you. I won't repeat myself."

Like the cowardly fool he was, Ryura picked himself up from the floor and hurried down the stairs.

* * *

Koga and the other's were on their way up the stairs when they saw Ryura stumbling down toward them in a quicken heist, to retreat.

"Oh fuck no!" Koga waited until the guy got close enough and tripped him the rest of the way down the stairwell. "HA! Take that asshole!"

Yusuke caught the dragon just before he fall pass him and smiled. "Hello." He began, and then frowned evilly. "Good bye!" His fist rammed at his jaw, before dropping him down to the others.

Hiten and Bankotsu shared a knee attack to his stomach letting him fall the rest of the way down the stairs to Sasuke who simply stepped to the side ignoring the groaning beast, to give Hakudoshi a turn.

The spider demon was beneath such actions and maneuvered his body to let the dumb fool continue his descent down the flight. "Such a fool." He mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets.

Jakotsu snatched the bruised demon by the hair before he could fall down the last five steps. He looked down at the upper classman then up at his friends. "Hey guys what do you want me to do with him?" He asked curiously.

"DROP HIM!" They all shouted.

Shrugging his shoulders, he did as they asked, roughly knocking the idiot to the ground below. "Hope that teaches you, you jerk." Jakotsu said quietly before ascending up the way with his friends.

Ryura lay in a barely conscious heap embarrassed, ashamed, and feeling totally humiliated. Every single one of these jokers would soon feel his rage soon enough.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru whom eyes were still focused on the stairs. "Uh thank you Sesshomaru…I…"

Sesshomaru gazed down to level him a disgusted look of annoyance, before turning on his heel to return back to their dorm.

What the hell was that about? That was the exact same look Sesshomaru had given him when they first met. Why the sudden change toward him? Well he wasn't going to find out by just sitting on the floor like a moron.

Picking himself up, Inuyasha dusted off his clothes, picked up his card and ran down the hall to his room. He'd made it about the same as his roommate but just when he was going to follow him inside, Sesshomaru slammed the door right in his face. "What…the…fuck…" Inuyasha whispered in disbelief of actually having the door shut in his face.

Oh so the bastard wants to play at that huh? Ok fine. Inuyasha knew when he wasn't wanted. He knew when to take a hint. "You can be such a dick Sesshomaru!" He yelled through the door, before kicking it like a child.

With a sharp turn, Inuyasha stalked off down the hallway in a huffing fit. What the hell was Sesshomaru's problem? He hadn't done anything to the jerk. Well hell he could shove his attitude and his mood swings up his ass because Inuyasha wasn't going to turn around and apologize for something he didn't do. Hell the guy could just…just…

Inuyasha's eyes drifted back to his door. His footsteps came a quiet halt. Why was Sesshomaru's problem anyway? He wanted to know but hell he wasn't to be the one that looked some whiny girl running to beg her boyfriend to say what was wrong. One because he wasn't that bitchy and two Sesshomaru wasn't his boyfriend. So what if his beautiful amber eyes looked at him like he was scum…But why look at him like that out of the blue?

Ugh he was going to turn around he just knew it. Damn whoever said curiosity killed the cat forgot to mention dogs too. As if on their own accord, his feet twisted on the heels to march straight back to the aggravatingly sexy devil in his room.

The card slide roughly through the lock, nearly breaking it from the door. Inuyasha pushed the door opening with a _'ready to kick your ass' _scowl on his face. His eyes fell on the irking sulking soul lying on his bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the knees. "What the fuck is your problem Sesshomaru?"

No answer. As usual why would he expect one from the jerk?

"I just don't get you! One minute you're throwing yourself at me, then the next you're looking at me like I'm so type of bug!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to drown out the bothersome rant currently hurting his eardrums.

"Oh I see so you wanna continue to ignore me? Ok just sit there. I got something that'll make your ass listen."

Inuyasha stalked to the bathroom for his special way to grab Sesshomaru's attention.

Still the dog demon gave no notion as to caring what the hanyou was up too. As long as the fool did it quietly so he could think, he didn't give three hells what he was doing.

He soon regretted those uncaring thoughts, when a huge gush of ice cold water was splashed over his entire body. He gulped and flopped like a fish on land from the sudden cold attack. Sitting up his hair plastered to his face, glaring one evil eye at the foolish boy. "You wretched fool! Have you gone mad?"

Inuyasha tipped the bucket upside down to be sure that there was no more water. "Good. Glad to know I have your attention now." The bucket was tossed to the side. "So now you wanna explain why you're acting so stupid?"

No answer. Just a simple turn of the head.

"Ugh! You are just so frustrating! I can't figure you out! Why are you just so…so…Ugh!" Inuyasha grabbed his long hair, pulling at the ends.

"I just don't get it…." Inuyasha fussed.

Sesshomaru's nose took a whiff of something in the air, and turned his head to the sudden source. It was almost like there was another presence in the room, but that proved false when he looked at the hanyou.

"….You wanna just be so needy and…"

What was wrong with Inuyasha?

"I never knew anyone so spoiled and stuck up…"

His hair. His face. His eyes. His ears. What was going on?

"….Is that how you get your kicks?…"

Was he doing this on purpose? Or is this what happens when he gets upset?

"…I just wish I could know what was going on in that damn mind of yours…."

His appearance was becoming altered. "Inuyasha."

The quiet call of his name stopped Inuyasha's rambling to look at the person he was angry with. "Yea what?" He said sharply.

"What…what is wrong with your body?"

Inuyasha became confused. "What do you mean, what's wrong with my body? Do I have something on me?" He looked around his body for anything that might seem out of the ordinary.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. I mean your hair and your eyes… And your ears."

Nervously Inuyasha lifted his hand to his head to feel for his ears, and gasped. Oh no…His widened eyes looked at the window to see that there was no sun out in the stormy rain clouds…How could he have forgotten? Tonight was the night…

"Inuyasha?"

No. Dammit no. He was turning human. Of all the worst times to do it why did it have to be now? And in front of Sesshomaru! His secret was out.

"Inuyasha. Are you alright?" Said a smooth voice, bringing him back to the cruel truth of reality.

Inuyasha's heart lunged into his throat at the sound of person he never wanted to see this form. He couldn't speak. Words were loss to him, in the cold silence. His lips parted to release calm words that wouldn't surface. Sesshomaru knew it now… But how would he see him? With disgust once again? No he couldn't bear to see that displeased look again. Not twice in the same day…. He had to get away from him. He needed to be as far away from Sesshomaru as possible. Inuyasha didn't want to know how his new form would be perceived.

So he did the only thing his mind commanded…

To run away...

* * *

InuTaisho looked up from his paperwork at the flash of blue light gracing the inside of his dimly lit office. He pushed the papers aside to have a peek out side the window. "What a terrible storm." He mumbled to himself. He could only hope that all of the students were in their dormitories and not out in this blasted weather.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal his employer and ally walking into the office. "Ryuukotsusei. I see you've managed to navigate in this god forsaken storm fairly." He teased walking over to shake hands with the dragon.

"Yes make fun Taisho. I see that you were wiser about staying indoors rather then being foolish as I was." The president took a seat on a maroon colored couch positioned against the edge of the large office.

"Can I get you something to drink my friend? Tea, water?"

"No. I'm fine. Actually I have something of great importance to discuss with you."

The serious tone alerted Taisho to what was about the issue about to be talked on. "Please Ryuu. Let's not get into this again. We've talked about this already and my answer is firm."

The tall dragon wasn't one to take no for an answer when it came to things he wanted done. "But I believe it would prove beneficial for the both of us if it were set in stone."

"And still my answer is no."

"But why not? I fail to see what problem it would cause."

Taisho's amber orbs narrowed to small slits. "It would indeed cause a great deal of trouble for Sesshomaru. The boy would be infuriated if I did this to him."

"Hmm the last I recall you were the young pup's parent, not the other way around. So why could you not enforce it on the boy?"

"Because I care for his happiness. And this won't make him happy."

Signing heavily at his stubborn rival, Ryuukotsusei shook his head. "Come now Taisho you're being unreasonable. This needs to be done. Just think of all the future possibilities that could satisfy us both in the long run."

"You are correct when you say that the benefits would prove very promising to us. Just us. But not for Sesshomaru. The pup would rather die then go along with this." How long would he and Ryuu have to argue over the issue of his son? He grew tired of this senseless bickering between them.

"I'm only thinking of the boy's promising career for his many years to live. Think of the amazing advantages we would have over others."

Goodness the dragon lord sure was persistent. But Taisho was just as stubborn. "No. And that's my final word on the matter."

Mentally counting to ten, Ryuu laid his head back again the soft fabric, scheming up a way for his friend to reconsider his decision. He needed to have Sesshomaru. He must have the boy for what he had in store for his own son Ryura. But how could he get it done?….

* * *

Running. Why was Inuyasha running away in this deadly wet storm? He never ran away from anything but in that instant he felt vulnerable and trapped. Almost like a lamp in the cave with a lion.

He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had watched his entire transformation. How long had he been standing there running off at the mouth while his hair, claws and body went through their monthly metamorphosis? Damn!

The rain was slapping again his face, soaking through his clothes. His long midnight hair slung weighed down by all the fluids it absorbed. He needed to get out of this rain and quick. The human body wasn't equipped for dealing to well in bad weather. But where could he go?

Up ahead was the answer to his problems. A tall tree in the middle of the courtyard stood high from the ground concealing anything from view. It was perfect. Especially since he didn't want a single person to see him this way.

With his now dull nails, he latched onto the thick tree bark to clumsily climb to each branch. Damn his human body for being so pathetic. In his demon state this climb would be a breeze, but now it proved to be an effort just trying to get to the highest branch. Finally he reached a sturdy one that was big enough to support his weight and sat against the tree, pulling his knees to his chest.

Now all he had to do was sit tight and wait for the sun to come up. This was approximately 13 hours away.

Shivering from the wet clothes and harsh winds, he rubbed his hands on his upper arms to create some frictional heat. Damn it sure was cold. And hell he had to stay in this mess for 13 hours? What a task. But still it was better out here then being in there with Sesshomaru. For reasons he didn't know, he gathered that it was best to suffer in the cold deadly storm then to be in there with those cold hearted eyes…

* * *

With all the rain going on Sesshomaru was having difficulty finding Inuyasha. The boy could be anywhere in this horrible storm. But why had he run away? That was strange. Could it possibly have something to do with his transfiguration from one being to the next? Was this the same pesky hanyou he shared his room with or was this new form another personality that decided to flee because of the strange environment? So many questions that needed answers and only one person who could give them. And said person was still missing in action.

Although the rain hit massively against his body, it wouldn't cause any sickness. Being a demon, his immune system was far to advanced to be withered down by a simple cold. But sadly the rain could wash away the scent of runaway hanyou. So he had to rely on sight alone in finding the first year.

Soon after five full hours of searching the entire the pitch black campus, Sesshomaru's nose caught a faint scent of Inuyasha near by. The boy was close. His steps quickened toward the smell until he caught sight of a foot dangling from a branch in a tree of the courtyard. He hurried over to look up in the wooden plant and frowned. There was the little pest.

In one fluid leap he landed quietly next to the sleeping human, who had wrapped his arms tight around his whole body to contain as much warmth as possible. Strangely Sesshomaru felt disturbed to see Inuyasha in yet, another susceptible state. His resemblance to that of a child was more evident in the way he shivered unconsciously in his sleep.

Sesshomaru took in all of his appearance. Inuyasha's skin was far too pale and clammy to be considered healthy for humans. The boy needed to be taken inside quickly or he'd likely fall even more ill then he was. "Hanyou. Hanyou." Sesshomaru shook Inuyasha's shoulder gently to awaken him from his sleep.

Delirious grey-violet eyes lifted groggily from their rest, to see a brightened pair of sun colored eyes. Was he dreaming? "S-S-Sesshomaru." He whispered still quaking from the bitter cold clinging to his flesh. He felt so cold, so very cold.

The nightly winds weren't doing him any good. "We've got to return you back to the room. You'll likely freeze to death if you stay out here."

"No…I…no…" He mumbled desperately. "Don't want…you to see….me…this way."

This was something Sesshomaru couldn't understand. "Foolish boy. Your appearance matters not to me." Calmly he scooped the weakened human up in his arms and hurried off to their building at his full demon speed.

"No…Sessh…Sesshomaru please….don't" Inuyasha grabbed a hold of his drenched collar pulling it down. "I'm….not weak…not weak…"

"Shh…be still now." Making it back in record time, the fourth year hurried up the stairs with his burden, running for his door. He maneuvered Inuyasha's body around to reach for his card key and slide it down the lock. He shoved the door open with his shoulder and dashed over to place Inuyasha's soaked body on his large bed.

Inuyasha was still shivering, especially now that the brisk air conditioning was blowing wickedly.

A long fingered hand lifted to press against the sick boy's forehead. As Sesshomaru feared there was a high fever. "Inuyasha listen to me. I'm going to have to remove your clothes, before you become worst." He warned softly, as he began to take each piece of clothing off the shiver victim's ashen flesh. The red shirt came out in a sloppy slush to be slapped to the floor, followed by the saturated pants, boxers, shoes and socks, until Inuyasha lay bare before Sesshomaru's eyes.

The dog demon knew this wasn't the time to assess the hanyou's body especially in his condition but he couldn't help but look on in awe at the way he was toned from head to toe. His body rivaled that of Sesshomaru's. Just a bit shorter then he was.

"S-S-S-Sesshomaru…it's…s-s-s-so cold." Inuyasha whispered his shaking becoming a rapid marathon of rattles.

Quickly forgetting his perverted thoughts, Sesshomaru pulled the drenched blanket from under Inuyasha's body and switched it with a thicker one. The wet cover was thrown to the side, so Sesshomaru to bend down on one knee by the bed. "Are you warm now?"

Inuyasha's teeth chattered. "N-No. Still…so cold."

Damn. The boy was still freezing. But what could he do? "I'll turn up the heater for you." He stood to turn the thermostat to a higher temperature and waited about ten minutes before repeating his earlier question. "Are you feeling warm?"

Inuyasha couldn't speak through his clinging teeth. His best reply was a shake of his head.

Now what could Sesshomaru do? He'd removed his clothing, given him a thicker blanket, and turned up the heat. What more could be done to bring the boy's body temp. Back to normal?…Then an idea struck him. Body heat.

Sesshomaru made quick work of removing his infused wet materials from his body, and slide in beside Inuyasha, pushing him close to the side of the bed.

A bit hesitate, Sesshomaru carefully cradled Inuyasha to fit against his body. His head was positioned in the crook of the dog demon's neck, with his chin resting on his chest.

The quivering shakes soon died now to momentary movements as Inuyasha' body latched on to the nearby warmth so close to him. He had no idea where this heat was coming from but it felt wonderful. So wonderful that, to Sesshomaru's own torture, he cuddled in closer to gain more.

Inuyasha signed his contentment, falling into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru could tell by his even breathing against his neck, that he'd fallen asleep. Inuyasha was sure to be exhausted after being in that drafty storm for so many hours. Hopefully by morning he'd well enough again. But until then, Sesshomaru could just enjoy the feel of their flesh melted together, under the cozy covers of his bed. His arms wrapped around possessively to pull Inuyasha closer to him. "Oh Inuyasha..." He whispered before following behind Inuyasha in a wonderland of sated peace.

* * *

Two gold eyes flinched from the bright sunlight, streaming through the window, signaling the early morning. Inuyasha didn't want to wake up from his dream. It felt to amazing to wake up from. Just a little bit longer.

Then he suddenly felts something wet going across his face. It was thick and moist running over his forehead, eyes, and nose. What the hell kind of dream lets you feel such things. It was almost like he was…being licked.

Keeping his eyes shut, he navigated his hands to trace over…Oh god were those pecs? The hand traveled lower to some nicely toned abs, falling lower to…Oh now he definitely knew what that was when he heard a groan against his ear.

This dream was slowly becoming a nightmare. He was almost afraid to open his eyes to see…Oh dear god. Sesshomaru's face was about an inch away from his. And to make matters worst Sesshomaru's eyes were wide open looking him, directly in the face.

"Please…please…please tell me I'm dreaming and that I'm not…" He suddenly noticed that he could feel… No really feel Sesshomaru's body against his own.

Panicking he looked under the sheets to see his morning erection laying under the

Sesshomaru's well endowed member. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh gods just kill me now," Inuyasha felt so embarrassed and ashamed. He had no idea how he ended up in Sesshomaru's bed, nor did he want to know. "Please tell me we didn't…"

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "No. We didn't…at least not yet."

"Huh? Whoa!" Sesshomaru jumped over Inuyasha's body pinning his hands over his head. The demon dog saddled comfortably over Inuyasha's hips, rubbing their members together roughly creating a naughty hot friction. Both of their eyes became a foggy area of arousal. "Ahh…Sesshomaru." Moaned the hanyou as their shafts touched so intimately.

"I've waited long enough to have my kiss Inuyasha. And I plan to have it now." Sesshomaru lend down, using one hand to hold Inuyasha's wrist and the other to take a hold of his chin. This time with no interruptions, he lace his smooth lips against Inuyasha's own softer ones, in a soothing morning kiss... Hmm he tasted delicious…

**A/N: HA! Hell yea I left it there LOL LOL LOL LOL Ha you're going to have to wait and see if there will be a lemon in store for these two come their Sunday morning hehehehehehe. Hmm I wonder what Ryuukotsusei wanted from Taisho. And I'm glad Ryura got was coming to him, especially when he was heading down the stairs LOL. Anyway thanks for reading and stay tuned to see what happens next. Review your thoughts**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Tiny Changes here.**

**Here's another chappie for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Sunday's Conversation**

First he hates me, and then he wants me. Then he despises me only to want to kiss the living daylights out of me. What was Inuyasha dealing with here? A bipolar, beautiful sex god with the softest pair of lips he'd ever felt in his life. Oh and how he tasted so damn good. Because of his human heritage Inuyasha assumed that morning breath would be an issue for couples who kissed in the morning, but not with the all perfect Sesshomaru. His breath was right on the mark. Just like his hands that were squeezing and stroking things on Inuyasha's body that made him moan, wanting more.

"_Mmmm." _Damn he wished he hadn't mewed but this just tasted so sweet. The way their mouths mashed together to sip at the other's delicious esscence was mind blowing. Sesshomaru's tongue was working the inside of his mouth like three layers of ice cream, licking around the mounds and dips of his fangs, and twirling it in a sexy dance with Inuyasha's own pink tool. Now even Inuyasha had to admit that the way Sesshomaru was kissing him was more sizzling then when Kurama had kissed him yesterday. And for some reason when he kissed the kitsune, he didn't feel this tingling spark that he was getting from the older demon above him.

So why Sesshomaru? Why should he feel such a strong connection to him of all people? This was the same guy that hated him on sight. _"Mmmm yes." _No. This was the same guy that got him placed on punishment for two weeks.

But still his flesh pressed so closely to his own made him forget all of that to focus on the present. The present where Sesshomaru was caressing his mouth with the best lip lock know to human kind and demon kind too.

It was getting hot in the room. So very, very, very hot. Almost smoking. Sesshomaru's muscular body was so warm against his own. They fitted together perfectly. Almost like a puzzle missing its piece.

Between the times they'd started to the current now, Sesshomaru had released Inuyasha's hands to give him the ability to explore his fingers through the damped tresses from last night's rainfall. His hands gripped onto the matted locks holding the demon's head in place for a deeper kiss.

It wasn't Sesshomaru's plan for the kiss to last this long but when he felt the first stroke of his tongue against Inuyasha's, he couldn't resist indulging himself more. He had to feel more of him. He had to touch him, melt him into his body so that they could become a single being with one another. To make things more interesting he felt this electric charge from the slightest mews he'd hear from the young hanyou beneath. Each desired sound would make him want to touch him in another way, just to hear it once more.

His erection was becoming heavy like steel. Inuyasha needed to know what it felt like to have another member caressed against him in such a way. Sesshomaru broke the kiss, reached under the sheets to grip cocks, his and Inuyasha's, and began to stroke them together, creating a hellish friction of heated pleasure.

"_Ahhh _Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha moaned pulling his head down to cup against his neck.

Sesshomaru's name sounded so…so… Hmm…just so perfect from this boy's mouth. He wanted to listen to the lullaby of his name sung from his lover's lips again. "Say my name Inuyasha." His hand squeezed both cocks to express his dominating command.

The hanyou was too half lost in his small world of sexual sanity, to realize that Sesshomaru was talking to him.

"Say my name Inuyasha."

"Hmm…."

"Say…my…name…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gripped the sheets between his hands rolling his head from side to side from the naughty things going on under the sheet. "Please." He whispered. He had no idea what he was pleading for. But he just felt the urge to release something. Something big at the base of his stomach was pulling and constricting.

The stroking became rougher, sending Inuyasha into a bucking frenzy to create more of the sweet touches. His hips were lifting from the bed taking Sesshomaru on a free ride. "Oh god please!" He begged again. He needed that pressure in his stomach to be released. It needed to be set free, or he was sure to go mad.

Sesshomaru's lips sorted out a tender spot on Inuyasha's neck, the area he sniffed at, and began to suck at the skin. Apparently it was a particularly sensitive section on the hanyou's body because his moans became mixed between whimpers and groans.

"Mmmm yes…please yes…" He moaned thrusting his hips into the hand bestowing him with the sensual sensations racking up his spine.

"Say my name." Sesshomaru order seductively against the smooth flesh against his mouth and went back to suckling at it. The need to hear his name again almost became a possessive wanting. His sounds became a delectable melody when spoken from Inuyasha's mouth in the throes of passion. It sounded so natural, and yet exotic to his pointy ears. He need, no he wanted, no no he desired to hear that sweet tune again. "Say it Inuyasha."

The pressure was getting heavy. "S-S-Sesshomaru…" He hissed through his teeth.

"Yes baby. Say it again." Strokes becoming rapid.

Oh the weighted warm pressure. "Ohh Sesshomaru…"

"Again." Growled the demon, increasing the pace faster.

"Aaaawww fuck Sesshomaru." The feeling was building.

Oh it sounded heavenly. "Once more."

"Yesss Sesshomaru…" His heat was getting closer.

"Louder." Sesshomaru sucked on the neck harder, breaking the skin.

"Ahhh Sesshomaru oh god!" Oh the need to release something deep.

Sesshomaru licked at the tender skin bleeding under the constant stress of his mouth. "More. Louder."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Again…"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Louder!"

"SESSHOMARU!

"Scream my name!"

"SESSHOMARU! ARGHHHH!" Inuyasha's back arched to the shape of an horse shoe, the built up pressure finally release itself in the form of a long silky stream of milky cum over his and Sesshomaru's chest.

The gratifying shout of his name sent Sesshomaru straight over the edge in a shuddering white hot climax. His cum splattered all over Inuyasha's stomach to drip and merge with his seed. Tiny thrusts were used to squeeze out of his seed onto Inuyasha's body until none remained. Now fully satisfied, Sesshomaru collapsed against Inuyasha's sweaty body, mixing their essence together of perspiration and lust filled cum. He'd never had an orgasm this hard before. Especially since he hadn't even plunged himself inside this tight hole that was so close to his grasp, he was still satisfied.

Both inus panted heavily against the other's face for a long while. Neither knew how long they stayed that way nor did they care. It just felt right to have the other's skin lain now upon the other.

"Sesshomaru?" Came the tired call.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha squirmed under him. "You're… you're heavy…"

Smiling, Sesshomaru rolled over to the side, bringing Inuyasha with him to lie against his chest. "Better now?" He whisper, sleep starting to claim his eyes.

Inuyasha nodded with a tiny smile. "Yea. It's much better." But still a nagging feeling at the back of his mind wouldn't let him just relax after the tender moment they'd shared.

"Umm Sesshomaru? We need to -"

"Sleep."

"But we need to -"

"We'll talk later Inuyasha. Now rest." Sesshomaru commanded gently, tucking his chin between the two puppy ears that had finally returned. With a contented sign, he pulled his lover close to his chest and fell into a comfortable sated slumber.

Inuyasha face was tucked into Sesshomaru's neck, with a saddened expression. He knew what he wanted to talk about might ruin the mood, but they needed to discuss this…But until then he would just cuddle into the protective embrace and sleep. It felt so good to be warm…

* * *

Unknown to the two demons, there was a presence that had caught their momentary passion through the door. Kurama lowered his hand from the knock he was about to deliver, growling at each passionate cry emitting from Inuyasha's lips.

"_Sesshomaru…"_

"_Again…"_

"_Sesshomaru!"_

The last scream made the fox's blood boil in pure growing rage. Sesshomaru had dared to touch the one he had claimed for himself. He'd been intimate with Inuyasha. His Inuyasha…

The subtle blend of silver, mixed with red as his inner Youko fought and begged within him to tear this door down and rack his claws through Sesshomaru's chest cavity, ripping out his heart and devouring it before his very eyes.

Oh what great pleasure he would receive in doing such a thing.

"Hmm jealous are we?" Said a deep voice from behind.

"Leave me. Unless you want to feel the blunt of my anger." Kurama threatened keeping his back at the soul less beast behind him.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat an old lover now is it?" A hand clapped upon his shoulder. "Now tell me. What has the famous Yoko Kurama so upset hmm?" The sudden cry of lust echoed through the door making the kitsune flinch.

"_Louder!"_

"_SESSHOMARU!_

"_Scream my name!"_

"_SESSHOMARU! AGHHHH!"_

The handsome devil behind Kurama enclosed his arms around the enrage fox's waist, pulling him tightly to his chest. "I see. One of your treasures must've been stolen away from you. How tragic… And here I thought that you, being the legendary bandit, would've been able to keep better hold of your property."

"He's not my property, nor was he stolen from me." Said the dangerously low vibrate of Kurama's voice. "I would highly advise you release your filthy hands from my body immediately."

"Oh and what will you do if I don't?" The deep voice turned his face slightly to lick his victim's neck, up to the curve of the ear circling back down. "Hmm you taste as delicious as I remember."

Kurama swiftly turned around to slash his arm through the perverted soul but missed him by a second.

"Hmm that's the Kurama I know and love. Perhaps we can be of some use to once another." The being stood to his full height with a sexy smile. "I'll help you win back your love interest if you can help me with an issue I'm dealing with."

Kurama fidgeted at the disgusting request. "Do you honestly believe that I'll stoop so low as to become involved with you again? You are out of your mind."

"Mmm not out of my mind per say. But maybe if you don't want the boy back then…"

"I don't understand you. First you threaten tell me to stay away from the boy and now you wish to help me claim him. Tell me what your purpose is for all this confusion!"

The dark entity rushed before Kurama to clamp its hand over his jaw roughly. "At first I didn't see a use for the hanyou but now I see he can be used for my plans. With him out of the way, I'll be able to do what I need."

"Arg unhand me, you horrid monster."

The hand closed harder forcing Kurama's mouth open wider. "Was I horrid when you came to my bedding every night fox? Or how's about when I had you calling my name to the heavens in the throes of passion!"

Kurama's struggles stopped immediately as the memories of the past rotated in his mind with a vengeance. Those terrible thoughts surfaced from two years ago of those lust filled nights he spent in this male's bed…

'_Oh please take me…yes…Ahhh….yes…'_

'_Make me yours…Uhhh it feels so good…yes…' _

'_Yes…yes…please…more…more…'_

"Hmm I see you're remembering those sweet times."

"Damn you." He whispered, wanting so badly to erase those memories of so long ago. "I won't be used by you anymore."

Kurama's jaw was suddenly widened fro his lips to be punished with a rough kiss, splitting his lip. The evil being licked at the blood on his bottom lip then slung his jaw away. "Foolish fox. We shall see if you last long."

Then no more was said as the dark soul disappeared from view in a cloud of smoke.

The smoke rampaged into Kurama's nostrils, causing him to cough harshly into his sleeve, stinging his green eyes to tears. _"We'll who's the first to go you bastard…"_

* * *

Licking. Once again Inuyasha was awakening by the strong feel of something thick, long and wet bathing his face. Geez what a way to wake up. "Hmm stop it Sesshomaru…." He grumbled in his sleep.

The licking continued on as if the demand wasn't heard. Ok the kissing Inuyasha could deal with but licking wasn't exactly on his list of things to get used too. "Come on Sesshomaru knock it off. I'm still sleepy."

No luck. The tongue went on its merry business going across Inuyasha's eyes, down to his nose, over his lips, down to his neck, back up the chin, over the jaw… and anywhere else from the neck up. Others would've found this a soothing way to be awakened but not Inuyasha. Oh no not him. "Ugh Sesshomaru would you stop it! Damn." Inuyasha turned away from the tongue master and shoved his head under the one pillow they shared.

The plushy object was removed from the hanyou's head and slammed down with such force the pillow exploded. "I'm trying to clean you, you ungrateful brat!"

Inuyasha shot one evil eye through the fluttering feathers falling in mid air. "Well they have soap and water for that you asshole!" The boy jumped from the bed to reach for his pillow and held it high in the air.

"Hanyou don't you dare -UGH!" Sesshomaru grunted after being pounded on the head with the soft cushion.

"Ugh I'm so…sick…of…you!" Each hit was followed by an angered word. "Every time…I think you like me…you…go…and…pull…some stupid stunt….to make me…hate… your ass all over again…UGH!" Inuyasha knew this wasn't the way too discuss the events of the week but hell he was pissed. For one because he was woken up in the most disgusting way and two because he needed to vent his frustrations on someone and it might as well be the guy that was the cause of it.

The pillow finally landed down again as nothing more then a flat casing, since it long ago had burst after the sixth or seventh blow.

So the two were sweaty, naked and covered in head to toe in fluffy white feathers. The scene would've appeared almost comical to others but not these two. Their eyes were hardened into golden nuggets of anger, frustration and other emotions.

"You are so annoying." Sesshomaru mumbled walking in his full glory to get a pair of jeans to slip on.

"Oh I'm annoying and you're the one with the damned mood swings?" Inuyasha snorted grabbing a pair of pajama pants from his dresser draws.

"Mood swings? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. Because the all perfect Sesshomaru could never have such issues now can he?"

Sesshomaru kicked back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head. "Be silent. Your constant ranting is proving painful to the ears."

"Oh fuck you!" Shouted the pissed off first year.

"I believe I've come close to doing that to you now haven't I?"

Ohhh that was literally hitting belong the belt. "That's playing dirty Sesshomaru."

"Hn, you've called it upon yourself."

"Yea but damn you didn't have to act on it." Inuyasha told him as he took a seat on the edge of his own bed. "But enough of that…We need to talk Sesshomaru."

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru shifted his eyes at the younger male bored. "What do you wish to discuss." He strained.

Well hell he didn't have to act as if his time was being wasted. "Well let's talk about the way you've been treating me. Like how when I first got here you couldn't stand my guts. Then you show me sword techniques in the courtyard. Afterwards you try to seduce me only to give me a dirty look after helping me out with that dragon guy. Then when I turned human last night, you helped me back to the room. And we…we…ya know." He blushed. "So you can see why I'm confused. I don't know what to think when I'm around you…"

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed but he wasn't sleep. No more like meditating to the words Inuyasha was saying to him. Everything he'd said was true. He had been acting strangely to him but for some reason he couldn't explain why. Whenever he was around Inuyasha the brat was able to make him feel things he'd never felt before. And when he saw Kurama kissing him…A spark of jealous twisted in his chest. Another trait he wasn't pleased with since meeting the boy. Sesshomaru used to always cover any type of emotions from others…but around him all bets were off. Damn him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"As I've said, be silent. I do not wish to discuss this unimportant matter with you." Sesshomaru mumbled turning over, to give his back at the confused soul. "I don't think we should have to talk about this nonsense. It matters not to me."

It…it didn't matter? What did that mean? "So…so what was this morning then? Was that nonsense too?" His hair lowered over his eyes to hide the crumbling emotions.

Sesshomaru couldn't deal with being with someone who was able to break him. He hated feeling emotional. And that's what this kid was doing to him. Making him expose all of his emotions on his sleeve. So there was only one thing to do. "Yes it was simple nonsense. Nothing more."

Those words echoed over and over in Inuyasha's chest like crazy. There was a hard pain twisting inside of him. The thought of being used and tossed aside as if he were worthless trash. Well hell what was he suppose to expect? This was the most powerful students in the entire school, so of course a jerk like him used others for sex and his pleasures. Even a foolish first year hanyou like him. It was funny. All this time he'd actually come close to thinking Sesshomaru cared about him. Even just a tiny bit, that he gave a fucking crap about him. But apparently he was wrong. "I see. You're right. It was just nonsense. Don't worry about me bothering you anymore about then."

Inuyasha stood from his bed to go to his closet and pull out all of his shampoo and scented soaps. The aromas hurt his nose but it was better then walking around with this bastard's scent.

Sesshomaru sat up to see Inuyasha heading for the bathroom. "Inuyasha." He called.

Inuyasha stopped just before closing the door.

"It's better this way."

So be it then. If that's how Sesshomaru wanted to play it then he would too. "Yea." He grunted closing the door behind him.

The final click shouted loud in the now one person occupied room. For some reason to Sesshomaru the noisy click of the door shouted louder then ever. Almost as if he'd made a huge mistake in shutting out the one person who could make him feel…different.

* * *

It wouldn't come off. No matter how much he scrubbed his skin, the bastard's scent wouldn't come off. Inuyasha had nearly poured his entire bottle body wash into the rag to scrub his skin raw. "Fuck!" He groaned punching the tiles in the stall. Why couldn't get this smell off of his body? Damn, damn, damn! It wasn't fair. Now he was going to go around reeking of this…this…playboy asshole's odor.

Why did this all have to happen to him? Why? Of all the dorms for him to be put in, he had to be roomed with the one guy he could make him feel so…so…different. His emotions were all over the place, when it came to Sesshomaru. The guy would piss him off to full levels and make him feel so hot whenever he was so close.

Inuyasha turned off the warm water beaming down on his stinging flesh, stepping out of the shower. He used his towel to fry his long hair and to wrap around his hips. He wasn't going to be mopping about like some heart broken puppy. So who gives a rat's ass if Sesshomaru used him for nothing more then a sex puppet? There was no point on dwelling on…nonsense as he called it.

So that's that. When he walked back into the room, he'd just ignore him and not make eye contact with him. Yea he could do this.

He opened the door taking a steady breath and stepped out aiming for his bed only.

His eyes stayed completely focused on his bed even though he could feel Sesshomaru's eyes following his every step. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Play it cool.

Inuyasha searched inside his closet for his pajama set with the red white strips on the sleeves and pants legs. Oh but he had to remove his towel to put on his pants. Damn how was he supposed to manage that? He didn't want to grant the asshole with another healthy look of what he'd NEVER get a taste of again.

So very awkwardly, he dropped his pant to the floor, easing the opening with his foot into the widened circles. His feet stepped one, then the other into the spaces carefully and he bent down to pull them up over his towel. When the pants were pulled up all the way he whipped the towel from inside relieved. At least he didn't expose the goods. Now his top wasn't going to be an issue.

After securing all his buttons, Inuyasha tossed his towel in the waste basket and lay down on his bed tired. He wasn't sleepy but more like exhausted from the emotional strain between him and 'thou he would not speak of.'

Turning over Inuyasha settled comfortably against his sheets, signing. He could forget about Sesshomaru. Yea he could forget whatever happened between the two of them and just act as if nothing ever happened between them.

Hun…Easier said then done…

* * *

"You wretched fool!" Ryuukotsusei bellowed down at his cowering son.

Ryura flinched at the sound of his father's deep tone. "Father please forgive me. I didn't mean to act so foolishly."

"I specifically told you to lay low and what do you do? You go out to mess around with that…that…_thing_ again!" The crack of his bull whip slapped against Ryura's back adding more slashes to his already cut up body. Each attack presented a splatter of blood and flesh flying into the air from the viciousness of the punishment.

"Father please. I'm sorry. I'll do better next time I swear."

"Ugh Because of you I have to call in more favors just to keep you out of trouble!"

Ryura let out another wicked howl as yet ten more whips slapped on his back leaving his skin a bloody, bruised layer of cuts and erosions The father was relentlessly laying blow after horrid blow upon his son showing no mercy. It seemed there was no end to the sharp lashes of anger and red hot rage...

Until Finally...

Ryuukotsusei panted his mild exhaustion after lying over two hundred blows to his own flesh and blood child. "You disgust me Ryura. You only bring shame to our clan with your infernal ignorance." He put away his punishment tool back in his drawer behind his desk and took a seat, lacing his fingers together. "Now we have even more troublesome brats to deal with."

The suffering young boy crawled up to a standing position holding his arms around his battered torso, shamed from all the evil injuries inflicted by his own father.

"I want the names of the ones who harmed you son... I want them now."

One of Ryura's eyes was sealed shut but the other was able to widen in nervous shock. "But why Father? What do you plan to do?"

"Just tell me their names…"

Ryura was reluctant to do it but he named off all the young males who'd caused any type of bodily damage to his parent who wrote each name down.

"Good." He chuckled softly, folding the sheet of paper and placing it in his pocket. "Now. We might have begin the games a little earlier then expected…Hm."

**A/N: Damn that evil dragon and his twisted plots. Grr... Lol anyway thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**No Changes here.**

**Easy Breezy Monday Comforts**

Sesshomaru was already gone before his own alarm had went off.

Inuyasha shouldn't have been surprised to see his roommate wasn't in the in the room when he woke up. It didn't come as a surprise.

But still…he had had a tiny shred of hope that… Maybe just maybe Sesshomaru would've…No who was he fooling. Sesshomaru had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want a relationship. He considered what they shared to be utter nonsense. So it was just going to have to be left at that. A simple lust fulfilled morning between two healthy males, with no type of affections toward one another….Right?

Yea right.

Sitting up, the hanyou looked at his clock to see it flashing 7:45 a.m. Hmm he'd woken up about 1 ½ hours ahead of his first class with Mr. Saiga.

Guess now is the best time as any to get ready for school since he wasn't feeling up for sleeping anymore. At least he could get an earlier start so he'd be able to talk a quiet walk to class. He wasn't up for walking with anyone else anyway with the mood he was in.

* * *

InuTaisho downed his last cup of coffee, prepared for his class's rowdy attitudes. For some reason or another he was feeling extra pumped for today's lesson and couldn't wait to get started on it. Perhaps he could even through in a pop quiz or two to see if they were paying attention to last weeks lesson. Yes that would be a comical sight of seeing the looks on their faces at the announcement of a quiz.

Normally InuTaisho wasn't one for being an early bird, but when he woke up this morning he couldn't get back to sleep. Strange for someone like him since he adored every ounce of rest he could get. So he didn't see any reasoning for staying at home and decided to head for his classroom a little ahead of schedule.

Just when he assumed that he would be the only one with the idea of being early, his nose got the scent of another who was forty five minutes ahead, in his classroom. What student would want to come to class this early?

He wouldn't want long for his answer, as he strolled inside and saw a pale white head of massively plush hair laying down on a desk.

Inuyasha? What was the lad doing in class this soon? InuTaisho knew his lessons weren't that interesting for a first year to be so eager to come like this. The boy seemed to reek of misery and sadness. He'd never seen the hanyou look depressed. Ordinarily he was anything other then joyous. Angry, growling or happy but sadness wasn't one of his usual emotions. Quietly he placed his supplies on his desk and walked over to take a seat on the desk in front of Inuyasha's desk.

"You've got something on your mind young one?" He said softly,

Inuyasha's eyes jolted up to see two slanted amber eyes staring at him about a foot away from his face. It was the professor. Any other time Inuyasha would've stood at attention whenever the older male approached to spoke to him as a sign of respect. But he wasn't feeling to respectful today. Instead he placed his head back on the desktop and closed his eyes.

"Hmm must be that bad."

Oh he had no idea. Let's try that your son is an evil asshole who only wants to bed you then toss you aside like worthless trash. "No sir it's not." Yes sir it was that bad.

"Do you wish to discuss it? Or would you prefer to wallow in your own self-pity?"

Well it was obvious where Sesshomaru got that proper tongue of his. "I'd rather not sir. I wouldn't want to bore you." The words escaped through the hole under his arms in a muffled tone.

InuTaisho chuckled. "I'm sure you couldn't bore me Inuyasha. I am your professor who's concerned. It's my job to see that my students have an enjoyable time here and I don't approve of depression. So raise your head."

Yet another trait Sesshomaru inherited from his father. A bossy need to make others do what they didn't want to. "I don't want to." For that retort, he was definitely going to be on clean up duty for the rest of the semester.

"I insist."

"And I don't insist."

"I bet I could make you get your head up."

Inuyasha would love to see the old hound try. "Yea right."

"Don't make me lift that large noggin of yours myself boy."

Large head? Inuyasha's head snapped up instantly. "Large noggin!"

InuTaisho threw his head back roaring with laughter. "You see? As I said, I'd gotten you to raise that head of yours."

"That's not fair! You cheated." Inuyasha pouted turning his head away.

The professor patted the angered child with his hand. "Oh don't be such a spoiled brat. It was all in good fun."

Now_ that _personality trait wasn't something Sesshomaru gained from his father. A sense of humor. That was something the jerk should've been reaching for in the gene pool. But then again, he would've missed his Dad's handsome face, or pale skin…Strange but why hadn't he ever noticed that the professor wasn't too bad to look at. Hell he wasn't bad to look at all. His eyes weren't as cold as Sesshomaru's. They were warm and soft with a hint of sternness deep inside. A blue jagged stripe claimed each cheek, trailing close to his nose. And his hair was just as long as his son's only Inuyasha had never seen it down before.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair loose?" Realizing what he'd just blurted out, Inuyasha clamped a hand over his mouth in shock. Now he was really going to have a full year of clean up duty.

The teacher lifted an eyebrow at the question. "Why should I?"

At least the man wasn't upset or didn't seem to be at least. Unlike Sesshomaru's unreadable hard eyes, InuTaisho's pair seemed to change based on his mood. Sparkling sunshine when he was amused. Steely gold when angered. Inuyasha wondered what other colors they could change too.

"Lad are you alright?" InuTaisho waved his hand over the hanyou's face to snap him out of his staring fest.

Oops busted. "Oh s-sorry sir. I didn't mean to stare." Yes he did.

"No it's all right. Actually I'm quite used to it." He boasted, lifting his eyebrows.

That statement deserved the hard rotation of Inuyasha's eyes and the top of his head returning to his desk.

"Oh come now Inuyasha. I was merely teasing."

One gold eye peeked out to see the a gentle smile play on the older demon's face. Handsome wouldn't be the word to describe his face. No he needed another word…Something better then that.

"You're staring again Inuyasha."

"No I'm not. I'm glaring at you."

"Then I suggest you take a psychology class next semester to learn the ways of body language."

"Ugh you're just like him." Inuyasha snarled covering his eye. "Smart mouth and arrogant."

InuTaisho could forgive the lad for his spoiled tantrum for now seeing as he probably just needed to vent out some heat. "Whom am I like?"

Ok seriously he really needed to keep his big mouth shut. "Umm no one." Mumbled the nervous hanyou.

"Would you be referring to my son by any chance?"

Busted again. Inuyasha should've known he couldn't get anything pass this crafty old canine. "Yes sir." Yes your evil, sex craved son.

"Aw so that'll explain why you asked why I never released my hair from it's bound position. You wanted to see our resemblance did you not?" Said the deep voice.

Inuyasha peeked one eye from the enfolded arms, nodding.

"Would you care to see what I look like with it down?"

Another nod, along with the full appearance of Inuyasha's face.

"Very well. I don't mind." Lifting his hand, InuTaisho reached the top of his head for the long blue ribbon used to keep his hair from flying all over the place and untied it.

Inuyasha watched in open mouth surprise as long silky silver hair flowed down to rest against broad shoulders, grazing his forehead, to fall fully down his back, nearly touching the floor. It was just like Sesshomaru's. Lengthy and seemingly as if it were spun by a pinwheel of subtle moonlight. Silvery bangs brushed over his moon shaped symbol and teased the one blue lines on his face. Amazing…

Absentmindedly, Inuyasha reached out to grab a locket of the long hair and rubbing it between his two fingers. "It's so silky." He whispered, letting it twist around his index digit.

The professor supported his head against his fist, grinning. "Yes well, my family is normally born with this texture. Luckily it doesn't require much work in keeping it up." The hanyou was a bold one indeed. No one ever dared to touch InuTaisho without risking losing a hand or the whole arm. But for some reason he didn't mind if the first year did it.

The piece of hair in Inuyasha's posession fell from his hand in shimmering fan to land gracefully back in place. "I wish my hair would do that. Mines is so thick and hard to take care of, especially when it gets wet -" He gave a small gasp when his own hair was pulled into the possession of his teacher's fingers.

InuTaisho feathered around the supple strands, smoothing it out, then rubbing his thumb over it. "No, actually I think this better suits you. A crown of silky hair wouldn't do you justice. A full head of soft, fluffy hair gives you the look of innocence that better suits your appearance." He said quietly, watching the wonderfully fleecy tresses swim over his claws.

Warm pink painted over Inuyasha's cheeks at the compliment. "Thank you sir." No one's ever talked about the way his hair felt. This was new.

"Of course." His hand released it's ownership to let the soft hair fell away to tickle the hanyou's cheek. "So do you feel better now?"

The question caught him off guard. He had completely forgotten that he was ever upset in the first place. Something about Sesshomaru being an onion or maybe a pepper jack asshole. "Yes sir. I feel much better."

"Good." He stated pulling his hair back up to be tied in it's high ponytail. It was almost time for the class to begin in about fifth teen minutes. Around ten till was when most of them would start to file in and he needed to get back to his usual appearance.

"Umm sir?"

"Yes?"

"Could you…could you wear it down?" Whew what a very, very brave question. Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised if he received two years worth of punishment for that one.

InuTaisho smiled at the request, deciding to let the hair fall back. "Of course." He winked standing up from the desk, to walk to the front of the classroom.

Inuyasha watched the delicate sway of the professors fibers give him the look of an angelic warrior ready for battle. Or an exotic creature of mythical legend. Damn he was… Beautiful…

"Yo Inuyasha! You could've told us you were going on ahead you asshole!"

"No cursing in the class, Mr. Wolf. Or do you wish to lick on a bar of soap the whole class period?" InuTaisho scolded to the wolf student walking into class followed by the other second and third years.

"Sorry Teach." Koga walked in to take his seat ahead of his friend. He slung his book bag over his chair and turned around to frown at the dazed young hanyou. Koga blinked at the strange expression. "Uhh Inuyasha? You ok man?" Receiving no answer he turned to his roommate perplexed. "Hey Bank do you - huh?'

Bankotsu's mouth was hanging wide open looking forward. Koga glanced around to see that Miroku, and Hiten with their mouths open big enough to catch a football.

"Yo Sasuke do you - what the?" The human and spider demon were staring straight ahead with big eyes gapping at something.

"What the hell is wrong with you dumb asses?"

"No cursing in the class Koga. I won't repeat myself for a third warning." Mr. Saiga chided.

Koga turned around to apologize but words failed him when he too was awe struck to see the professor wearing his hair loose, all the way down his back. Never, ever ever had he ever seen the professor wear his hair loose. It made him look… Whoa he didn't know the professor looked like that…Wow…

The other students finally showed up for class as well. Including Itachi and Ryura who somehow received a reprieve from their punishment. The last to appear as always was Sesshomaru, whom when walking in noticed that every single one of his classmates were gawking face forward with glittering desired eyes, or slight blushes. Frowning at the behavior, he converted his head to see why. When he saw the reason his own eyes widened in astonishment. "F-Father?" He murmured too low for him to hear. Was his father actually wearing his hair from it's bounded state?

What brought this on? He thought as he took his seat next to Naraku.

The spider demon lend over toward his friend to ask exactly what he was thinking. "Sesshomaru do you know what could've gotten your father to appear this way for class?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Hmm I never knew he was so attractive with it hanging down. He should do it more often."

Sesshomaru shot an icy glare at his comrade. "You would do well to keep such comments to yourself spider."

"My apologies." Naraku chuckled, not taking any offense to the threat. But that wouldn't stop him from thinking the dirty thoughts about his teacher anyway.

"Alright class," The professor began, keeping his back to them, writing notes on the broad. "We'll be discussing the contents of Chapters 1 and 2 which I hoped you've read over as I advised last week instead of doing whatever you young ones tend to do over the weekend." He finished up on one side of the broad and started on the other side.

"Damn Teach, I don't know what you did but you're hot." Bankotsu being the ever non tactful spirit said out loud.

InuTaisho did an about face to give the bold human a tongue lashing for such a brazen remark but when he did, he saw every single student was gazing at him as if he were a piece of delicious meat. He'd never seen so many eyes filled with lust and desired want in all of days of teaching. Strange students.

His hair eased over his shoulder, causing him to flick it back accidentally making himself look even more dazzling to the youngsters. The low pitched tones of contented sighs, heavy moans, and awe struck gasps, made his eyes widen in shock. What the devil?

Inuyasha snickered drawing the teachers sights on him. InuTaisho couldn't help but smile at the boy's amusement, whatever reasons it was for. He looked adorable laughing.

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed at all the filthy glances his father was receiving. Hell it was down right disgraceful the way all of them were just openly staring without a care as too how unpleasant it looked. And his father, being the ever late-to-catch-on type, was oblivious to it all.

"Is there any particular reason you're all gawking at me in such a manner? Is this some sort of game?" InuTaisho asked getting antsy.

Everyone kept their eyes on him as if he hadn't said a single word. He looked even sexier when he was nervous.

Folding his arms he lifted an eyebrow. "So no one wants to answer?"

Moments of silence passed with his students colored eyes dimming down to darkened covet orbs of yearning. Well he knew what to do to get them out of their trances.

"POP QUIZ!"

"Ahhh man…" A few groaned slapping hands over their faces.

"Come on Prof," Hiten called out. "We can't help but stare."

"If you will explain as to why you're staring then I might reconsider the quiz."

Everyone looked amongst themselves, not knowing hot to explain their reasoning for gawking at him so openly.

"Very well. Take out a pen and sheet of paper. We'll be taking a ten question quiz on chapters 1 and 2. Each chapter will have five questions. They are to be answered in essay form and I want them to be in paragraph format."

So what was worst? Possibly telling your professor that he suddenly transformed from cute to devilishly handsome over night? Or keeping your mouth shut, not taking a quiz and being put on clean up duty?

Apparently everyone opted for the quiz instead, since they were pulling out sheets of paper and pens.

* * *

After class everyone turned in their papers, knowing fully well that most had failed it. Inuyasha finished packing in his textbook and walked over to his professors desk with a smile. "Thank you talking with me earlier Mr. Saiga. I felt much better." He said, handing in his quiz.

"Yes well, perhaps you could enlighten me as to the reasons your classmates were all looking at me so strangely."

The hanyou shook his head laughing. "I can't do that Sir. That would be going against the man to man secret code." He winked.

InuTaisho returned the wink. "Well I'm a man aren't I? So can't I get in on the secret?"

"Nope."

"Such a stubborn pup you are."

"Yes sir I am."

Shrugging, InuTaisho knew he wasn't going to get much out of the lad. "Alright I see I won't be learning the secret then. So run along to your next class before you're late. I see your friends waiting for you outside the door."

Inuyasha looked over to see all of them watching the interaction between him and the professor curiously. Will now he was going to have some fun with this. "Ok I'll se ya later." He dashed out, waving.

Taisho watched the boy leave smirking at the pup's cheerful mood. He was happy to put a smile back on his face. He looked better that way.

Silly pup… A very silly and cute pup...

* * *

"Come on mutt. Out with it. What did you and Mr. Saiga talk about?" Koga asked putting on his lap coat.

Sasuke reached for his own coat, sliding his arms through the sleeves. "Don't bother asking him wolf. He's staying tight lipped so he can get some attention. The loser." The last part being taunted low.

Oops looks like it was his day of getting busted for obvious thoughts. "We didn't talk about anything special. So relax." He hadn't expected to be bombarded with so many questions when he'd left the class room. Even a couple of the fourth years were curious as to what he had to say to the newly hot Professor Saiga.

"Good Morning Inuyasha. It's good to see you again." Kurama greeted with a sweet smile. "How have you been?"

Sudden flashes of when they kissed, buzzed around like flies in Inuyasha's head. "Umm I'm fine K-Kurama." Damn why did the guy have to be so damn hot. Speaking of hot was it getting warm in here or was it just his face rising above the normal temperature.

"Hmm looks like somebody is getting a little hot under the collar." Sasuke whispered to Koga.

Inuyasha's ear twitched.

Koga lend over to comment on the issue. "Yea it kinda looks like his head is about to melt off."

The ear flickered.

"Hn, you'd think he was already a mess from when we were in class with Mr. Saiga, and now with Kurama he's really messed up."

The ear became pointed like a needle.

"The poor kid is just so inexperienced when it comes to all these hot guys. It's such a shame."

Inuyasha slowly jerked his head sideways to shot an evil glare at the two fools behind him. "I can hear you two assholes ya know?" He hissed through his grinding fangs.

Koga and Sasuke grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Kurama took a hold of the fuming first year's hand, pulling him over to their group station. "Come Inuyasha, class is about to begin and we need to take our place at the table."

Inuyasha used two fingers to point at his eyes then back at the toward the two gossips as a warning of getting both their asses at lunch time.

Still infuriated he allowed Kurama to pull his seat out to sit in and folded his arms on the table. But when the fox took sat next to him that's when he realized that the he'd politely pulled out his chair like he was some type of girl. "Hey what the hell did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Pull out my chair duh? I'm not a chick, so you don't have to do that."

The red head smiled his quiet smile, making Inuyasha's face become steamy. "But I wanted to do it…Just like when we kiss before. I wanted to do that too."

Wow he wasn't one for being tactful about these things. Damn Kurama didn't have to bring that up did he? Didn't he know there were rules to not bringing up such embarrassing moments like that?

"Did I embarrass you?"

Yes. "No."

"Good. I'm glad I didn't scare you off." His hand reached over to cover Inuyasha's. "I meant what I said before when I mentioned wanting to get to know you better Inuyasha. Although the kiss was fast, I don't regret a moment of feeling your lips upon my own and I hope to soon feel them once more."

Inuyasha's heart was beating a thousand miles per minute at the gentle sweet words spoken so sincerely to him from the person sitting next to him.

"You're not like the others Inuyasha. I find you much different from the rest. Innocent and pure of selfishness. I believe that's why I find myself drawn to you like a moth to flame in the dead of night."

Oh god so he was somewhat of a poet too? How could such simple words sound so sexy?

"I only hope that you will soon feel the same as I do." The hand squeezed over the younger males, before pulling it up to be kissed.

"Whew it sure is getting hot in here huh?" Koga whispered to his human partner.

"Ya that's for sure." Sasuke mumbled. "Look at his face. It's so red it almost matches Kurama's hair."

Did those two morons forget that he could hear them? What idiots.

But brushing them to the side, Inuyasha felt guilty for the way Kurama so easily spoke his feelings about him because he knew that he would probably not be able to return those feelings back. It wasn't fair to Kurama to be lend on in believing that there was a small window of hope when that window was sealed shut.

"Kurama, I appreciate how you've…expressed an interest in me…but the truth is I…"

"Shhh…" Kurama placed his finger on his mouth to keep him from saying more. The fox couldn't bear to hear Inuyasha say that he wanted to be with that damned dog over him, when he was the obviously better choice for the boy. No Inuyasha had to be his. He wasn't going to give him up without a fight. "I'm very patient Inuyasha. Even if it takes you a hundred years to decide, I will wait for you."

Inuyasha hated this. Hated all of it. Kurama was so good to him. Sweet, kind, tender and ever so sincere. If would've been so much better if he'd been roomed with him instead of that blasted dog devil. Why…Why couldn't Sesshomaru be more like Kurama? Maybe if he was then they wouldn't be in this straining predicament they were in now.

* * *

As always lunchtime was in full swing with the conversations and laughter spilling out in the large environment. This would always be Inuyasha's most favorite time of the day to spend time with all of his friends. To make things better, the cafeteria was having some good food choices to choose from. So many delectable things to pick from, put a famished growl in his stomach. At least he'd never have to go hungry again like he used too as a kid.

After filling his tray to the top, Inuyasha walked to the exit point of the line and looked around for his friends.

"Yo Inuyasha!" Yusuke stood on top of the table waving his hands. "Hey Inuyasha! Woo-Hoo Over here man!"

The human was causing an erratic scene making the other students turn to see who he was excitedly screaming at. If there was a hole deep enough, Inuyasha would've crawled in it and stayed there. Why was Yusuke such a big mouth?

Bowing his head to hide his discomfort, Inuyasha walked on ignoring all the laughs and snickers from each table he passed. Well at least they were laughing at his predicament and not at him directly.

Just when he passed the sixth table he nearly crashed into the bunch of hard bodies in his first class. Damn was this déjà vu or what? The entire cafeteria became a frozen silence as the memory of last weeks fight came back to mind.

"My you just have a habit of bumping into us don't you?" Purred the red haired phoenix demon.

Inuyasha lifted his head to see the person he'd been avoiding watching him very intensely, not saying anything. He couldn't turn his head away from the hard glint of golden nuggets hammering down on him so fiercely. The expression wasn't one of disgust like before. No it was more towards annoyance and curiosity.

"Inuyasha what's taking you?" Kurama said startling Inuyasha out of his hypnotic state with those blazing stones of amber fire.

"Umm nothing I'm coming."

Green eyes looked around to meet daringly with the older males. Kurama's arm snaked around Inuyasha's waist to pull him close to his side. The possessive grab wasn't loss on Sesshomaru's keen senses. The harden eyes became clips of iced daggers being lunged at the brave fox, whom returned the scowl just as menacingly.

Inuyasha felt he was caught in a silence battle raging on between the two upper classman that was loss on him. For some reason or another he couldn't fathom the reasons why Kurama and Sesshomaru never got along. He'd never seen the two speak or greet each other without so much as a venomously glower at the other. Very weird.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kurama urged, pulling him toward their table.

Inuyasha allowed the fox to take him to the table but chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Sesshomaru still watching their every single move…Why?

The seven fourth years stared in the fox's back with amusement at his arrogant manner toward their friend. The boy has always shown great respect to his upper ranks but when it came to Sesshomaru it was a totally different matter.

"My he's a bold one isn't he?" Naraku stated watching the way the kitsune and Inuyasha swayed back to their friends.

"Indeed. Such arrogance on from a third year is very amusing." Hoshiyomi said eyeing all the youngsters.

Sesshomaru made no comment on it. Kurama had always been that way towards him for reasons he'd rather not talk about. Their constant battle of egos wasn't even worth bringing up old tales of betrayal between them. At one time they had been friends for a short period...but then Sesshomaru had been the one to ruin it by betraying his trust...

* * *

"Dude I swear I love having you around." Bankotsu said cheerfully. "You bring us nothing but entertainment."

Hiten nodded. "Yea there's never a dull moment with the great hanyou to keep us on our toes."

Inuyasha and Kurama took their seats beside each other with the fox's arm still around his waist. The others noticed the gesture and grinned mischievously. It looked like Kurama was already making his sending signals of claiming Inuyasha for himself.

Inuyasha hadn't regarded the appendage wrapped around him. His mind was still on the way Sesshomaru stared at him. One thing he could say was that it wasn't one of hatred anymore so that was good at least. But damn he didn't have to look at him that way. This was just so messed up…Now he wished that they hadn't even went that far. At least that way there would be a logically reason for that…that expression…

Koga took note of his friend's solemn mood and the way he picked at his food.. Inuyasha had this distance in his eyes that the others didn't take time to see. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him but he intended to find out after lunch was over.

* * *

"See ya guys. I gotta go on to clean up duty."

"Aww damn I forgot you on were still on punishment. Geez that sucks. I was hoping we could go to the campus arcade together." Yusuke groaned.

"Hey what about us?" Hiten complained.

The human waved him off. "I've already beat your ass in the last dozen games we played together. I want some fresh ass to kick."

"Oh yea? We'll see. Come on I'm taking your ass on Goblin City." Hiten stomped off heading off to the arcade angrily

Yusuke grinned running off behind him. He loved to get the thunder prince all riled up.

Bankotsu and Miroku sighed at the two morons. "I guess we should be going as well, before they leave the place in ruin again." The third year said shaking his head.

"Yea because I'm not getting in trouble again for those two dumb asses." Bankotsu stated waving his hand to the others.

"We're going off to handle our own business." Hakudoshi said referring to the other quiet soul.

"Yea we'll catch you guys later." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets following behind Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at the quiet pair leaving. "Hey are those two dating or something?"

"Nah, they just prefer each other's company because they're both quiet." Koga explained. "But don't worry about them. We need to talk."

"We do?"

"Yea. Come on." Koga began already heading out the door to the tree in the courtyard. "You can spare a few minutes before leaving to work with Sesshomaru." He dropped his book bag, getting comfortable against the thick truck.

Damn of all the places he wanted to talk, why did it have to be at this tree? The one where he had used as a shield between himself and Sesshomaru. But he walked over to sit next to the wolf anyway placing his own bag next to the other one. "Alright I'm here. So what do you want to talk about."

"You…"

"What about me?" Inuyasha glimpsed, crossing his legs Indian style.

"I'm…I'm worried about you." Koga started closing his eyes against the breeze blowing in the air.

Inuyasha cocked his head at the demon laying against the tree. "Why are you worried about me? I'm not sick or anything." He snorted.

"That's not what I meant." The wolf said quietly. His baby blues open to shift over at Inuyasha, filled with disturbance. "Your eyes…they seem distance. Almost like you're conflicting with something inside."

Wow you have no idea how close you are to being dead on the mark. Inuyasha scooted over to sit next to the second year, relaxing against his shoulder. "I'm not exactly conflicting with anything. I…I'm just trying to figure out some things going on in my life right now. That's all. So don't worry about me. I'm fine.

Koga lay his head down on Inuyasha's, nuzzling against his ears. "But you know that you have us to help you out right? Most of all you have me…You don't have to face your worries alone anymore. So you know that you can talk me whenever you're having problems right?"

Inuyasha snuggled back smiling. "Yea I know." These were the times he was glad to have someone who was just there to support him without all of the noble talks or dramatically long introductions to lengthy speeches of everlasting friendships. Koga knew when to say just enough and nothing more. Almost like having a best friend…

* * *

A tall pale skinned demon watched from the windows at the two males, sitting under the giant tree with smiles on their faces. Sesshomaru couldn't explain this sense of jealously at the way the hanyou smiled at the wolf demon. He hadn't smiled at him at all the way he was doing him. But then again why should he care? He'd told Inuyasha that they weren't meant to be and that was that. However did he have to smirk like that at the second year so warm and tenderly? It was sickening to see them like that.

He nearly turned away until he saw Koga lending down to press his forehead against Inuyasha's both of them laughing softly at one another. The shared affection was burning in his chest. So much so, he couldn't stand watching it any longer and walked off toward his duty post. Inuyasha was free to do as he pleased. He wasn't jealous…he wasn't jealous…he wasn't jealous…

Yes he was…He was jealous…

**A/N: Whew a few more to go lol. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Some changes toward the ending. But I can't tell ya what it is, but nonetheless brace yourselves...No underage readers please. This chappie is graphic.**

**Tuesdays Mean Newcomers and Secret Agendas**

Art class was in full buzz today. Professor Hojo was allowing somewhat of a free day for the students to discover what gifts they processed in the talents of art. Each group of students was given a specific type of skill to try and when Thursday came they would rotate the techniques for another.

The table consisting of Hiten, Koga, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Kurama and Jakotsu were set up each with a canvas and a several hues of colors. They were to paint something that inspired them in their day to day living or something along the lines of entertainment.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked, looking between his canvas and twenty or so colors.

"Just choose something that makes you smile whenever you think about it." Kurama suggested already beginning on his project.

Jakotsu's eyes brightened as an idea rampaged into his mind. "Oh Oh Oh I know what I'm going to do."

"It better not have anything to do with that new student in our class." Yusuke mumbled, dipping his brush in some green.

"Damn how did you know?"

"Because you're as predictable as Professor's Hojo's everyday tacky outfits." The wolf answered knowing that the question was pretty obvious to everyone else.

Hiten turned around to have a look at the short, spiky haired demon. There was a bright white star burst in the middle of all that raven mass and a sweatband gracing his forehead. His head was bowed down, as he painted his picture quietly. "How come he's sitting by himself?"

"Because you guys are too damned ugly to approach." Yusuke joked, receiving a hard slap to the head. "Ow - what the hell was that for?" He whispered so as not to be overheard by the professor.

"For being so damn stupid." The thunder prince hissed. " Now go ask him to join us."

"I'm not doing squat! You go ask him."

"Why should I do it?"

"Why the hell should I?"

Kurama sighed. "Come now you two. You're drawing attention from the others."

Inuyasha observed the aloof new guy curiously. He didn't seem so bad so why was everyone being so hesitate about talking to him? Maybe he was just shy. He remembered his first day here last week and how rough it was adjusting to a new environment. Perhaps he just needed a friend, like Koga was to him. "I'll go." He said but wasn't heard over the arguing demons at his table.

Inuyasha came up to the newbie's table smiling happily. "Hey what's up? I'm Inuyasha and -"

"I don't care." The student interrupted roughly.

Oooook maybe he was just nervous. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted too -"

"No I don't."

Inuyasha wasn't exactly known for his patience when it came to his kindness being trampled on but he was still willing to try. Hell he was an asshole to Koga. "Look I can understand if you're -"

"If I'm not talking back to you that obviously means I'm not interested in whatever you have to say."

Now that was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Listen you pint sized midget, I was just trying to -"

"Get on my damned nerves." The shorter male finished angrily. "Either you're a complete moron or just mentally impaired. I don't know what else I must do to get you to understand that I don't want to be bothered."

Inuyasha's mouth hit the floor. He couldn't believe this guy was such a jerk. "Well hell excuse me for trying to be friendly to your rude ass." He turned to walk back to his table. "Have a nice fucking day you creep!" The insult shouted over his shoulder.

Suddenly a marker eraser slammed against the hanyou's head. "Inuyasha! Hallway. Now! You know I don't allow such colorful language in this class."

"Yes sir." He grumbled, heading toward the entryway.

"Hell how doesn't he allow colorful words in an art class?" The raven haired student mumbled.

"Hiei! Follow behind Mr. Inuyasha this instant. As I've just said I don't allow such word usage in my class."

"Hn, tacky old fool." The one named Hiei said making the classroom laugh.

Inuyasha stood next to the wall quietly pouting to himself. This was why he hated offering his kindness to others. They always seemed to throw it back in your face. All he was trying to do was offer the stupid shorter a opened arms welcome and he just tosses it aside like yesterday's garbage.

That's when the evil little troll made his appearance to stand next to Inuyasha.

He looked at the guy as if he'd lost his mind. "Umm hello? There's plenty of wall to go around. So you don't have to park your stumpy ass next to me."

"Hn, just shut up and don't talk. It's bad enough I have to be in your confiding space, I can at least not have to deal with your senseless dribble burning in my ear."

"Say what?"

"Are those ears broken on your head? Aren't you some kind of dog? That means your listening should be keen correct? But then again looking at you, I can see that that doesn't apply."

The hanyou's temper wasn't going to be kempt in check for long. But he wasn't planning on being on clean up duty any longer then need be so he just rolled his eyes giving the jerk his back. "Whatever. Just don't talk to me."

"Hell you don't have to tell me twice…fool."

Fool? Did the asshole just call him a fool? The temperature was slowly rising on his melting pot. "Hello now who's ears aren't working now? I could've sworn I just said don't talk to me."

"Hn." Was the snorted reply.

"Keh." Came the shot back sound.

They sat in complete silence for a full fifteen minutes, looking outside the window at the birds and trees swaying in the wind.

Hiei looked over to see the white haired male's back was still to him and sighed. He didn't mean to be rude, it's just that…he wasn't the type who was used to kind by nature to newcomers let alone talking period. Being at a new school was already hard enough getting used too. So making friends wasn't exactly on the top of his list. He was here for other reasons.

"Ya know…I was just like you when I first came here. All angry and mean. So I know how you feel."

Red eyes turned away to look in the opposite direction. "You don't know anything."

"I know that you're being an asshole because you don't wanna be here." Inuyasha turned to smile at the fire demon. "I didn't want to be here either. I couldn't stand it. Hell at times I still can't but it helps to have others to help the days move along easier."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei cast his head downward. "Why would you still offer companionship, after I turned it down so abruptly?"

"Because…hell I don't know." Hell why was he still being nice? "I mean…I just know where you're coming from so…Ugh whatever." His back returned in place of his face. "Just forget it."

Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "You're a strange one." He said out of no where.

"Oh yea I'm the strange one and you're the one with gravity defying hair. What do you use for that anyway? Some type of magic gel?"

"Go to hell." Hiei said crossly.

"Been there since I've started talking to you midget boy -"

The school bell had rung signaling the end of class. Hiei and Inuyasha shared an annoyed glare before kicking off the wall to walk back in for their belongings. Inuyasha stalked over to his table to gather his belongs with a huge frown on his mug.

"So how did it go?" Kurama asked looking at the other demon.

"Peachy. The shrimp is just a freaking joy to be around. You can try talking to him since he seems to have the need to bite your head off before saying hello." He slung his book bag on his back and immediately went for the door. "I'm out of here."

Kurama stared at the young demon and went over for his own try.

Koga jumped in front of the hanyou before he could reach the door. "What the hell wolf? Get out of the way."

Koga shook his head and pointed behind them.

Inuyasha twisted his head to see Kurama talking to the fire demon and Hiei actually talking back to him. He gasped when he saw them share a smile and laugh. What the hell?

The two caught up to the group smiling. "Everyone I forgot to introduce him. This is Hiei. We attended high school together a while back."

"So you know this veil asshole?" Inuyasha accused, fuming with a slow gathering of heat.

"Yes but I didn't expect him to give you such a hard time."

"Whatever." Inuyasha snarled. "As I said I'm out of here." The hanyou's was out the door before anyone to stop him.

The Youko turned down to his old friend. "Hiei you weren't too rude were you?"

Hiei crooked a smile narrowing his ruby eyes out the door. He could already tell he was going to like this fiery hanyou student. His anger easily matched his own….

* * *

Inuyasha slide his card in the door and kicked the door open letting it bang against the wall.

Sesshomaru's head popped up from his desk to see his roommate kicking his shoes off, and slinging everything all over the place. "Do you think you can come in here without all of the unnecessary sound effects?"

"Fuck you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha sneered, snatching off his school jacket, and tossing it

on the bed.

Sesshomaru's mouth became slightly gapped, appalled at the rude greeting. "Well hanyou. To what do I own to this rude greeting?" He placed his book on desk to watch the younger male pulling his socks off.

"A goddamn knuckle sandwich if you don't stop talking to me."

"Well I never." The nerve of this brat.

"Hell and you probably won't either if you don't talking to me."

Slanted gold eyes shot heaven bound with a shake of long silver hair. "You are such a devil. Ranting and raving about over senseless issues I'm sure."

Wow was everybody out to piss him off today? "Everything I do is considered senseless to you remember? So to hell with you asshole!"

Sesshomaru slammed his book shut to glare evilly at the brat behind him. "Watch yourself Inuyasha."

Damn the sound of his name was still a foreign note of music to his puppy ears whenever Sesshomaru said it. Even after all of the drama they went through, his voice still sent warm tingles down his back.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha waved his call off of the argument and lay in his bed, closing his eyes. "I don't have time to talk with you Sesshomaru. So just leave me alone."

The defeated tone of Inuyasha's voice made Sesshomaru feel a bit concerned. Although he said that there couldn't ever be anything between them, that didn't mean he couldn't at least be nicer to the boy. He was still adjusting to the school so he probably just had a bad day. Figuring that was probably it he pushed from his desk to go and sit on Inuyasha's bed. "Inuyasha?" He said softly.

But he didn't answer. His eyes stayed close trying to wish away the sexy beast sitting on his bed.

Sesshomaru rubbed his hand over the first year's side soothingly. "Come now Inuyasha. Tell me what happened."

"Keh, wouldn't you like to know." The gold eyed hanyou grumbled sarcastically.

"I do want to know." Sesshomaru gently rubbed the hanyou's stomach, trying to coax his temper. "You can talk to me."

"No I can't." Inuyasha shoved the demon away from, not wanting to be so close to him. It was hard to talk with the guy so near. "I wouldn't want to bore you with my _nonsense."_

His own words were through right back at his face. "I deserved that I suppose." The hand returned back to the young male's side to continue its massage. "If…if it'll make you feel better…I could…tell you something…humorous."

Inuyasha's left ear turned to Sesshomaru's direction in curiosity. "What?" He twisted over a bit to have a better look at the demon's face. "Something funny?"

Sesshomaru blushed, swallowing his pride. "Yes…" He just knew that he was going to regret this.

"Funny how?"

"Well," He began. "I could tell you of the times of when I was more then a mere pup and how my father had to discipline me for all of my misadventures or a few of my pet peeves."

This was new. Very new. Inuyasha could never see Sesshomaru as being anything but perfect. So to hear that he misbehaved as a child or having something that bothered him was kind of interesting. "Ok tell me." Inuyasha ordered righting himself up in his bed. "But if I don't think it's even a tiny bit funny can I kick your ass?"

Sesshomaru was stunned, but reluctantly nodded. "Yes. If you don't find it even remotely amusing… I'll allow you one strike."

"Two."

"No I said one."

"But I want two." Inuyasha folded his arms frowning. "If I don't get two then I don't wanna hear your bull. Hell you're lucky I'm talking to your ass at all."

Sighing the inu demon agreed. He was lucky that Inuyasha was even giving him the time of day considering how monsterous he's been to him. "Very well. Two but only two."

"Alright." Chuckled the pleased hanyou. "Now you can tell me."

Taking a deep breath for what he was about to reveal, Sesshomaru scooted onto the bed to lend against the headboard with his eyes closed, bracing himself for the onslaught of laughter. "I…I have a low tolerance for…vegetables."

"Vegetables?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. "Oh come on that's not funny."

"I haven't finished." Sesshomaru said dully. "When I was a pup, father tried to feed me this infernal green leafy meal that left my tongue feeling numb. I refused to eat it but he insisted on making me until I was forced to swallow the blasted plant." His fist clenched into a ball. "So I decided that night to seek out my revenge on the old hound for forcing me to eat that disgraceful item he dared to call healthy."

Inuyasha sat up anxiously. "So, so what did you do?"

Sesshomaru calmly shifted his eyes to the wide golden ones without a single expression. "I regurgitated the horrid greens and put them in his shampoo bottle that same night…Father's hair was a hideous shade of green when he emerged from the shower."

Inuyasha could already tell that there was a punch line coming in on this story. His sides were creaking from the building pressure pushing against his ribs. But he wanted to wait until the story was over. "And…what happened." He croaked.

Sesshomaru waited a few moments to add effect to the ending of the tale. "I tore down the hallway screaming bloody murder as he gave chase. But unfortunately he caught me and before I knew it my rear end was bright enough to light my way back to my bedroom."

And that was the punch line Inuyasha was waiting for. But he couldn't laugh. It would be right…

"Go ahead and laugh if you wish."

The permission broke the dam of hoops and hollers of laughs and giggles rumbling from Inuyasha's mouth. "Oh…man…you and…the spinach…with your dad…and he…beat your ass…Oh man….Oh god that's rich!" His stomach ached from the rolling howls of glee.

Sesshomaru was slowly losing his patience with the boy's continuous giggle fest. His goal was reached in getting the boy to feel better at his own expense but damn when was he planning on stopping?

Sadly it wouldn't be for a while longer because when Inuyasha thought he was done, he could envision a young Sesshomaru running down the hall and being caught by his father to get the beating of a lifetime.

"Have you finished?"

Nodding, Inuyasha wiped at his eyes, still chuckling to himself. "Whoa man…whew…that was nice…I needed that…" He looked at the demon giving him a sweet smile.

Sesshomaru was surprised at the innocent gesture directed at him. Although it was a small one, Inuyasha had just smiled at him. And it was the same one that he'd given to Koga the day before. His stomach did a somersault in his body at the beautiful sight. He liked it so bunch that he wanted to see it again…and to hear that angelic sound of his laughter. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Hmmm?"

"Do you wish to hear another?"

* * *

Kurama and Hiei sat talking to one another in the Shion's Moca Café located near the Western Buildings. The waitress brough them their orders of coffee and tea to and went on her way. They wanted until she was out of earshot before speaking again.

"It's been a while Hiei since we've talked like this."

"Yes it has…"

Kurama pushed away his coffee cup to the side and lend in on the table. "But I'm sure you didn't come here for small talk and pleasantries." His voice lowered to keep their conversation unheard. "Tell me the real reason you're here."

The raven haired demon had to chuckle at the fox's inquisitive nature. "Just as clever as always Fox. I knew you would discover my motives sooner or later."

"Indeed. You know you can't hide anything from your best friend."

That was true. Hiei had never been able to hide anything from his friend. "I'm here undercover. There's been talk of foul play going on around the school and I've been assigned to keep an eye on the hanyou, Inuyasha."

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why Inuyasha?"

Hiei took a sip of his tea and frowned. "The boy has been, for some reason, targeted at this school, but by who we don't know. And that's not all…" His hand reached into his pocket to pull out a small package of envelops hidden in his school jacket.

Kurama looked from the envelops then at his friend before picking him up to open. The first one contained a picture of Koga taking off his shirt through the dorm room window. The next envelop contained a picture of Bankotsu reading a book under the courtyard tree. Another was of Hiten working out in the school gym. The next showed Jakotsu hanging out with Ayame at the nearby Firefly Mall. There was one of Yusuke playing at the arcade and one of Sasuke reading in the school library. Hakudoshi's photo was of him eating quietly through his window. There was also one of Kurama practicing in the school botany laboratory. And the final picture was of Inuyasha walking to his dorm room from class, laughing with Ichigo.

Each envelop had about five sets of different poses the guys were all in. Some of them proved to be very invasive in their private lives, causing Kurama to become nervous.

"What do these mean Hiei?" Kurama asked worried for his friends and himself.

Hiei shook his head. "We can't be too sure but we believe that you're all targets for some unknown predator on this campus. Whether it's for lust or worst we have no idea. But we do know that Inuyasha is the main target."

"But how can you be so sure?"

Hiei pulled out another envelop for Kurama to open. And what he saw made him growl in rage. There were slight pale pictures of Inuyasha hardly dressed or barely clad in any clothing walking passes his window. "But how were these taken? The boy lives on the fourth floor."

"That's such a foolish question Kurama." Hiei barked. "You know damned well that technology is advanced enough to enhance such things. The pictures can be taken from such a distance and enhanced for better viewing."

Kurama's quickened anger soon got the better of him and he quickly ripped apart the pictures, tearing them piece by piece, and tossed the many disgusting shreds to the side. "How did you get these pictures Hiei?" His voice a menacing similarity to his Youko form.

"That's classified Kurama."

"To hell with classification Hiei! You best tell me, this instant!"

"I will do such no thing Kurama! Now sit down. You're drawing attention."

Kurama hadn't realized he'd stood up and quickly retook his seat. "My apologies. It's just that -"

"I know. You care for the hanyou right? This is why I'm choosing to tell you this information." Hiei stood up from the table, putting a bill on the surface.

Kurama mimicked the same and they walked out of the café together heading toward the campus park.

Moments passed before either of them said another word.

"So what will you do to protect him?" Kurama asked breaking the silence.

"We will have to just stay close to the boy. This is why I'm posing as a student in all of his classes. My two partners and several others will be stalking around the other students to keep an eye on them as well. Luckily they share a lot of classes together so keeping watch over them won't be difficult."

"But will that be enough?"

Hiei sighed. "It'll have to be until we can figure out what the hell is going in this damned school. But I must warn you that you don't say a word to the hanyou. He mustn't know he's a possible target for someone's sick game. Do you understand?"

"Crystal clear Hiei. But I do have one final question…"

"What?"

Kurama turned his frosty green eyes to his friend. "Who are the other two undercover partners and who will they posing as? Students? Teachers?"

Hiei chuckled to himself. "Only one of them will be a student. The other will be an instructor for a sword club."

"And their names are?"

Hiei stopped to look off in the distance with a cold glint in his eyes. "Kuronue…. And ….Byakuya…

* * *

Over a few hundred stories of embarrassing beatings and a child's revenge later, Inuyasha and gotten comfortable enough to lay his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder chuckling at the last story he told. "Wow you were a real badass huh?"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru cautiously laid his head on top of Inuyasha's. Then waited to see if he'd be knocked away or even cursed out for the bold display. But none came. Only a contented sigh breathe against his neck.

"Umm…Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to wait for the cursing out he thought he had avoided until now. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say…Umm…thanks f-for making me feel better." Inuyasha said softly. "You're not such an evil, egotistic jackass like I thought."

Two slanted amber eyes narrowed. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Grunted the older male, releasing the air he didn't know he held.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes snuggling in closer to the strong shoulder against his cheek. The tall body he was settled against just radiated warmth from his body in invisible waves of comfort. It felt so consoling to his soul and mind. Being so close to him…It just felt right.

Sesshomaru smiled quietly reveling in the small moment of peace he was able to have with Inuyasha. It was an enormous step from when they had their last disagreement on Sunday. He resisted the urge to link his arm around his body to pull him closer to his side. There was no point in doing so since; he was the one that said that it was best that they didn't pursue a relationship.

And he still stood by that decision, though not as strongly as before. He still wasn't used to these strange vibes he would receive whenever he was near the hanyou or they touched. The feelings were all so new and nonnative to him. It felt so…so weird.

But the sound of Inuyasha's relaxed sigh, made Sesshomaru's smile become wider.

It did feel weird…but then again…these feelings felt so right.

* * *

Everything was moving according to plan for the evil president tainted wishes. By Friday the first student on his list would be struck down knocking off one less problem for him to deal with. And the sooner he got rid of these pesky brats the better. He couldn't afford any witnesses to the crimes committed by his son. He was lucky to get away with as much as he did at all.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Enter."

Ryura peeked his head into the large office curiously. "You wanted to see me Father?'

"Yes my son. Please come in and have a seat." Ryuukotsusei greeted warmly as he closed the door, locking it behind his son after he walked in his office. "How have your classes been today Ryura?"

"Umm fine Father." The younger dragon could already tell that something was up with his father but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. It was very rare for his father to show interests in his day to day living at the school.

"And how go the plans for those students?"

"Umm Fine father. But I do have a question to ask…"

Ryuukotsusei turned his cold eyes to his child. "What is it?"

Ryura swallowed heavily before speaking. "Don't…don't you think we're taking this a little too far? Why not just let things be and forget about them."

The father tsked his lips. "Oh my son. That cannot be so. Those boys must be punished for what they've done to you. Don't you think so?"

"Y-yes but…"

"Hmm that's what I wanted to hear." The president walked passed the fourth year to close all of his windows from the setting sun's lights from brightening the room up. Each shade was closed until no orange rays escaped inside.

Ryuukotsusei walked over to his son to cup his face between his claws. "Have your wounds healed properly yet since our last meeting?"

Ryura nodded nervously in his father's hand.

"Good." The hand released its grasp on his jaw to glide over his uniform jacket. "Tell me son…"

"Y-yes Father?" The claws undid his first button top reaching into his shirt.

The older dragon lend down to whisper in his son's ear. "When was the last time you and I have…?"

Ryura's crimson eyes widened in fear at the sudden realization of the trialed off question. That was what that strange feeling was about. His instincts were trying to warn him about what his father intended to do. He immediately jumped up knocking his chair over to move behind the desk, putting some distance between his and his father.

Ryuukotsusei smiled devilishly as he removed his suit jacket and began to remove his tie. "Come here Ryura." He said quietly.

"No Father please…" The dragon child whined softly.

For each advancing step one of his buttons was undone. "Come here Ryura."

Ryura backed away rounding the desk. "Father I beg of you… please…"

"Come…Here." The shirt fell on to pool around the demon dragon's feet.

Ryura suddenly found himself trapped with his back against the wall and his approaching parent. Frightened red eyes melted into small tears for the fear of what has happened so many times before was about to occur again. "Father no…Please."

"Come here!" A hand shot out to pull the young boy against a strongly muscular chest. Ryuukotsusei's claws reached down to slash away at Ryura's jacket and shirt leaving him chest to chest with his father. Ryuukotsusei untied his child's long blue hair letting it fall like a crystal clear river down his back. He loved the feel of the boy's body against his own. And his hair was as soft as ever.

"Aww yes…Mmm it's been a while my son" He marveled at the way Ryura was shaking under his touches. Fear always stimulated him in wanting more. "You feel so wonderful against my flesh. And you're still as beautiful as always…"

"Father please… don't do this… please." The fourth year begged quietly, shivering madly at the soon to be unmerciful coupling between father and son.

The rough feel of a thick vulpine tongue glided over Ryura's neck falling lower to his shoulder. "You taste delicious Ryura…" Long claws scratched at the younger one's back leaving punishing red paths of desire matching the pink organ's slowly traumatizing pace.

Ryura squinted his eyes from the terrible feel of his own father's organ and fingers running across his body…just like before. The tongue went lower and lower traveling down his body. A lone tear finally ruptured from his eyes as the sound of a belt unbuckling, clicked loudly in his pointy appendages. "Father…please no…"

"Mmm … Ryura…"

That was the last whispered word said to him before his lips were claimed in rough kiss and… his father's pants dropping to the floor.

_Father…no…_

The thick organ of Ryuukotsesui's tongue dove inside of Ryura's throat gagging him to the point of suffacation. He was relentless in causing as much torture to his own flesh and blood as possible. The sounds the boys nervous whimpers and frightened groans, arosed the dragon to to no extent. He wanted to hear more of those sounds. More of his child's pain.

Ryura managed to rip his mouth away from his father's mouth to take in the air his lungs so badly craved. "Father..." He breathe. "Please...I beg you don't - Ugh!" His pleads were restrained by the feel of his a cold scaly hand gripping around his member squeezing it tightly. "F-F-Father..." The squeeze became tighter singal for his displeasure.

The young fourth year knew what that meant. He knew...It was a sign of his father wanting him to be silent or the coupling between them would be a truly painful one. So he quietly tucked his face into his father's chest, showing his submission to be done with as the elder pleased.

The president growled his satisfaction, stroking the thick organ in his hand to full capacity. But he wouldn't give the boy the relief he wanted. No he would only give me the tiniest amount of pleasure as a show of his love for him. And he was about more of his hurtful love for him.

Ryura gasped into the muscular chest as two sharp pointed claws dug deep into his plunckered hole, diving in until brushing against his prostate. The penatration was unbearable tortourous. The claws tore and ripped his insides leaving a burning trial of hot pain. But he could only count his blessings as how nice his father was being for preparing him. Normally he would simply enter him without any type of care fo his wellbeing.

When he felt the boy was fully prepared to his desires, he withdrew the fingers and shoved the boy across his desk pushing his face on top of the surface. "Up." Came the one word command.

Ryura complied lifting his ass up for his father's disgusting lust. He covered his face with his arm to brace himself for the pain soon to come.

And like so many times in the past the odler dragon rammed his enlarged member deep witin his son's body filling him up until reach the sheath.

Ryura muffled his howl of of pain burying his face in the crook of his arm.

Ryuukotsesui wasted on time in plowing inside his child's behind roughly slamming his hips against his ass. The boy's own erection was being squished against the front of his father's desk with each punishing blow. The pain was so unreal, that it burned. He could feel his insides ripping and tearing away from the inside. It hurt...it hurt so much.

The father slammed and slammed inside of his son's treasure gripping onto his firm buttocks for the enjoyable ride. "Ughh...Ryura...Ughhh...Yesssss!"

Fate appeared to be on Ryura's side tonight as his father came quickly releasing all of his salty cream deep within his body. Tiny involuntary jerks ejected the rest of the milky cum until no more remained. Sighing, the parent pulled out of the tight space, marveling at the sight of blood and his ashened seed pouring out of his son's sweet little hole. "Beautiful." he mumbled watching it drip all the way down to his ankles.

"Clean yourself up." He ordered heading for the office bathroom for a well deserved shower.

Ryura remained where he was panting and crying silently to himself at the splintering anguish...But he couldn't be unhappy...His father did this because he loved him...that's why he did it...So all he needed to do was suck it up and deal with the pain like a real demon. He had to be strong and take whatever it was his father wanted to dish at him regardless of the terrible abuse. It was only because he loved him...That's why he did it.

With that in mind, he lifted himself up painfully, and limped toward the bathroom...to join his father...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. If anyone is offended let me know at once and I'll remove it. I don't care if only one of you says it's offensive, if it is I'll take it down. Reveiw your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**No changes here guys. Enjoy!**

**Wednesday's Secret Crushes and Active Motives**

InuTaisho smiled at the young pup laughing and talking with his group of friends. It did his heart good to see the boy adjusting to the school so well. Perhaps he'd have a talk with him after class to see how he was feeling today.

Another demon had caught the smile toward the hanyou with a icy glint of cold chips. Sesshomaru was starting to believe has father was interested in the boy. No one smiled that much without there being a desired reason behind it. He hated that Inuyasha was such a soft touch to anyone who would him attractive. The rings of jealousy circled around his body in wicked spirals of anger. This wasn't what he'd had in mind when he said that it was better for them to keep their distance from each other. He hadn't meant that he wanted others to try and come onto the boy in a onslaught of possible suitors.

Inuyasha looked over to see Sesshomaru staring at him with narrowed eyes. What the hell was his problem? It always seemed that those eyes would turn from a wonderful warm glow of the sun to an icy chilly dull of a worthless dying sun flower. Well he was definitely sure that he hadn't done anything this time, so those medusa eyes must be meant for somebody else.

"Alright class it's time to start today's lesson, but first a couple of things have t be done. Namely passing out your quiz grades from Monday." At the groans of painful knowledge of already knowing what their grades were, The teacher cleared his throat to get their attentions. "Now, now, none of that. A lot of you didn't do as bad as you think." He reached in his desk for the stack of tests and walked around each row of desks to pass them out to each name.

"Hn, not bad he says." Hiten mumbled dropping his head to his desk.

Bankotsu lend over to see his friend's grade and laughed. "Ohhh dude you're stupid as hell."

"Shaddup! Let me see what you made." He snatched Bankotsu's paper from his hand and looked it over with widened eyes. "You…you…"

"Yea, yea I know." The human grinned whistling to himself.

"You stupid ass! Your grade is worst then mines!"

"Damn right." He laughed.

InuTaisho snuck up behind the two and pounded a soft hit to each head. "What do I have to do for you students to understand that I don't allow cursing in my classroom? Do I actually to make you eat a bar of soap?"

"No sir." They both answered.

"Very well. That goes for the rest of you unruly pups in here. The next one I hear even as much as blinks another curse word will be chewing on soap for the remaining of class. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Everyone chorused off.

Inuyasha looked at his test handed from the teacher who smiled and said congratulations. This confused him to some degree because he knew that he hadn't studied enough but he turned it over to see what the congrats was for and gawked in uttered surprise. He was speechless

"Yo, Inuyasha what did you make?" Koga asked peeking over.

Inuyasha handed the quiz paper over. "Have a look."

Koga took the outreached paper to scan over. His face split into a proud smile. "Not bad Inuyasha. You ace it."

"Yea I know. I didn't know I was that smart."

"Hell I didn't think I was smart either. Look?" Koga handed over his test for the hanyou's evaluation and laughed.

"Koga you did better then I did. You actually got ever single question right."

"Yea and that's what's scaring me. I didn't know I would get them all right."

Inuyasha chanced a glance over to Sesshomaru to see his non expressive face not giving away what his score was. "Hn, I bet the jerk made a million on his test," He grumbled. Hell everything about him was perfection so of course of scores would be too.

As if knowing Inuyasha was thinking of him, said demon looked behind him startling the unconscious spy. His eyes blinked once before flipping the front of his paper in Inuyasha's direction. And there in bright red was Sesshomaru's score …

'_Well it was just as I figured,' _He thought to himself. The genius made a perfect score, so why wasn't he so shocked to see it? Then he held up his paper for full display and waited to see what kind of reaction he'd receive from his roommate.

Sesshomaru looked at the paper for the longest moment, gave a small smile and turned away.

What the… Sesshomaru had just or at least he almost did. Or he think he did. But Inuyasha could have sworn in that brief instant, that Sesshomaru had just smiled… He smiled. Wow he could only hope that he hadn't imagined it because it was a very dazzling look for him. Hmm Sesshomaru needed to smile more often.

InuTaisho held one last paper in his hand belonging to the one study who didn't seem to have made it in yet. He looked over at the empty seat curiously. He wasn't used to that position being without it's student. "Has anyone seen or heard from Ryura?"

That was a good question that Kyora wanted to know as well. His brother was never late for classes nor did he just up and skip them. Very peculiar. He wondered what could've happened to make him late.

Just then the young dragon suddenly made his appearance, which wasn't in it's normal handsome up keeping. Instead he looked downright awful. His luscious blue hair was combed down to a low messy ponytail besides the beautiful high braid, and his eyes seemed sunken into his head, decorated with dark black circles. Then there was the condition of his dark navy uniform. It's usual ironed crisp and straight appearance now bore wrinkles and lint all over. The boy was a complete wreck.

Which was noticed by all of his peers when he walked inside. "I apologize for my lateness Professor." He said tirelessly.

"No…problem…young one." The teacher watched his student limb over to his desk with an ache in each step. What on earth could have happened to him?

The same question ran through Kyora's mind as well. For his own brother to come to class in such a predicament was practically unheard of. And when he finally took his next to him, Ryura winched painfully with a tiny hiss until settling in fully to sit down. Whomever had done this to his brother would surely pay indeed.

Most of the fourth years were just in a state of shock. Never ever had they seen their friend look so unkempt. But one didn't show him any type of pity.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes forward not caring one way or the other about what was wrong with him. Whatever punishment was bestowed on him was something he nonetheless deserved for what he attempted to do to Inuyasha last week.

"Ahem class." Taisho called the students eyes back to the front to prevent anymore attention to the dragon's condition, which he was going to get to the bottom of immediately. "We have two new students who will be joining our class for the remainder of the semester. Could you two come in please?" He motioned for the young ones who had just arrived outside the door.

Then two handsome looking demons walked into the classroom with their school jackets slung over their board shoulders. One was sporting a cocky smirk while the other maintained has ever loving scowl of annoyance.

"Everyone one these will be your new classmates. Hiei a second year fire demon and Kuronue a fourth year chimera demon. Now let's be sure to make them feel welcome to be here at this school and show that we're all friendly." Kuronue winked at the class while Hiei greeted them with roll of his eyes.

Two students in the classroom, had their eyes bulging out of their sockets. One out of pure white rage at the sight of the smaller fire demon and the other blinking at the handsome tall beauty with the midnight blue eyes and long raven hair pulled high above his head.

"Ok you two," Taisho said referring to the newcomers. "I've assigned you to your seats. Hiei you will in the desk in front of Inuyasha.

Ohhhhh hell no! Inuyasha was instantly furious. He didn't want that rude jerk to sit even a tenth of an inch near him.

"And you Kuronue, will be placed next to the young wolf demon." Koga's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour as he watched the wide winged demon approach in his direction. He'd never felt so…so…

"Damn somebody's star struck." Bankotsu blurted out loud.

"Hell, he's in love from the looks of it." Hiten added in.

"Hiten , Bankotsu!"

"Sir?" They echoed already knowing what's to come.

Taisho reached into his desk for two non scented bars of soap. "Open them." He demanded from his desk.

"Oh come on Teach," Bank said. "I slipped up."

"Yea me too." Explained the other long braided person.

"Open the mouths." He repeated more firmly.

Reluctantly they complied to the order, opening their mouths and the professor shot out both bars to be lunged in deep into their mouths.

The classroom laughed loudly at the two troublemakers situation with no mercy.

Seeing his friend's current state, Inuyasha decided to hold his tongue concerning the fire demon until after class. He would deal with the asshole then.

The new chimera was laughing his heart out at the demons behind him. It was the most beautiful sound Koga had ever heard. His face was so handsome and dazzling to look at, the poor wolf couldn't help but openly stare at his features. And with those two dark wings on his back…He was almost like a dark angel. Simply gorgeous.

Kuronue stopped his amusement long enough to catch the one he was assigned to, Koga, looking at him strangely. When he did catch the boy in the act, he immediately scrambled all over his desk to try and pretend that he wasn't just gawking at him like a love struck puppy. Hmm he was kind of cute for a young wolf. To bad for the kid, the handsome chimera had long since graduated from college.

Hiei did a quick mental not of each student's characteristics, personality traits, and facial expressions. There were fourteen males in this class. One first year, Five second years, One third year and Seven fourth years. The six he needed to keep and eye on were all in the class sure enough, which left eight others as being possible suspects in his investigation. Three in particular that grabbed his sharp eyes were the fourth years known as Itachi, Ryura and Sesshomaru.

The first two because he'd read a report about their run in with the hanyou but if they had really wanted the boy dead, they would've been done with the job. Now his worries were higher with the inu demon because he had more access to the hanyou more then anyone else, making the fire demon worried. Until he could gather more details, no one was to be trusted around the boy. With so many suspicious characters around, Inuyasha's life was a gamble…

* * *

Soon class came to an end, with each of them groaning and complaining. The professor had assignment them all homework to have completed by Monday. It consisted of doing the chapter reviews from 3 thru 6, which weren't exactly short and easy.

"Damn, Hiei why did when have to take this class? You know how much I hate Demonic History." Kuronue mumbled packing up his notes and textbooks.

"Oh be quiet fool." Hiei grumbled back putting his books away, and slinging the bag over his shoulder. "You know the reasons for us taking this senseless subject. But hell even I have my limits when it comes to being reduced to doing homework all over again." He grumbled as the two walked out of the classroom to move on to their next assignments.

Bankotsu and Hiten ripped out the soap gagging and coughing like crazy. "Ugh I can't believe he made us eat that soap." Bankotsu spat, wagging his tongue.

Hiten spit out the clean, tart taste from his mouth. "I'm never ever cussing in his class again." He stated walking out the door followed by his human comrade.

Sesshomaru was half way out the door when his arm was suddenly tugged at the elbow. His eyes harden at whomever the intruder might be then softened when noticing who the person was. "Inuyasha? What is it?"

"Uhhh…" Ok why had he stopped him? Oh yea. "Could you…I mean when we go to do our umm clean up thingy…could you show me…the sword practice again?" This was such a bold question to ask him out of the blue, especially since they were just getting on good terms with one another, so he would understand if he said…

"Yes."

Yes? Did he just say yes? Oh wow he wasn't expecting to give him a positive answer. "Ok good. So I'll…I'll see you then." Inuyasha quickly turned on his heel to leave for his next class. Ok that sounded lame. It almost sounded as if he'd just sat up a date or something. That was so stupid. It wasn't like that.

"Inuyasha?"

The call of his name halted his steps from moving on. "Yea?" He answered not daring to look behind him. If Sesshomaru was about to tell him he changed his mind he was sure his stomach would sink.

"I look forward to it…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked and blinked and well blinked again. That was unexpected. But when he turned to finally face Sesshomaru he was already gone. His face blushed slightly at the oncoming anticipation building in his chest. Before he knew it, his face had split into a wide shit eaters grin. He was getting the best of two deals. He was getting a free sword lesson and his teacher just so happened to be the hottest guy in school. Yes life was good…But all he had to remember was that it was a simple lesson to learn and not something a couple would do…Yea all he had to do from now on was treat Sesshomaru like he was an older brother… Yea that'll work perfectly.

* * *

"What has you in such a cheerful mood?" Kurama asked helping his lab partner into his white coat.

Inuyasha grinned happily putting his arms into the sleeves. "Oh nothing really."

"Hmm I'm rather interested to learn about _this nothing _that has put such a beautiful smile on your face."

Damn now his face was turning red again. If he didn't stop blushing so much someone was bound to think he had a fever. "Oh come on Kurama. Stop teasing me would ya?"

Kurama gripped his chin pulling him until they were eye to eye. "I cannot help but speak the truth on your lavishing beauty Inuyasha. So forgive me for wanting to express my mind rather then acting on my admiration of you."

How…how could such sophisticated words sound so damn sexy? Kurama and Sesshomaru were the only two people who knew of who could said a proper word and make it sound so lovely or very nasty.

Inuyasha stared up into those crystal emerald orbs shunning something deep in their depths. Something he was sure was very close to a level of more then admiration for him. He already knew that the red fox had feelings for him but he hadn't thought that it went that far.

A low angry whisper snapped the two out of their stare to look over at Sasuke and Koga's table. The wolf had a love struck delirious expression on his face, with the human shaking his arm. "Come on you stupid wolf. Snap out of it."

"He's…so hot…He's…just…perfect." Koga repeated over and over again.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Hmm he's so…sexy…he's…so…hot…"

"Come on Koga!" Sasuke pounded his head softly. "Get a hold of yourself."

Inuyasha hurried over to see the drunken look of infatuation written all over his face. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Sasuke shoved the stupid demon away from his and supported his head on his fist. "The stupid fool has lost it. I have no idea what's gotten into him."

Neither did the other two males.

Kurama placed one hand on the wolf's forehead, then the other to his own, checking for a possible fever. "Well he's definitely warm but I don't think he's ill." He bent down to one knee to check Koga's face. Other then looking like a flushed puppy, he seemed pretty fine to him.

"Ok class. Let's begin our lesson today shall we?" The tree demon Professor called out for the class to get back in their tables. "But before we begin, there are a few announcements that need to be made. Sasuke you're needed outside for a moment."

"Huh? What for?" The raven haired human questioned.

"Neji Hyuuga has requested a quick moment of your time."

"Tsk, whatever." Exhaling a bored breathe, he pushed away from his table and stepped out the door wondering what the hell Neji could want with him.

After he left the professor moved on to his next announcement. "Class we have two new students. If you haven't already met them, they're Kuronue and Hiei." He gestured toward the door for the two to walk into the class.

Koga nearly had a heart attack. So Kuronue was in this class too? Oh god if he sat next to him he was going to die.

"Kuronue and Hiei you'll be seated next to Koga and Sasuke's table."

Well his death was just assured. The new beautiful student was going to be within two feet of him which was way closer then when in Mr. Saiga's class and to make matters worst Sasuke wasn't here. Oh god what to do what to do?

Unlike Koga who was thrilled and nervous about the new students, Inuyasha was getting sick of one in particular following him around in each classroom. "Hey what's the deal? You a stalker or something?" He asked to the fire demon sitting behind himself and Kurama.

Hiei snorted. "Please as if I'd be interested in that twisted face."

"What was that? My face isn't twisted you jerk! You're one to talk. I haven't even seen you crack a smile." Inuyasha turned around huffing out a pissed off breathe. He couldn't stand this evil ass troll.

Hiei was enjoying teasing the young boy. It gave him a little entertainment while keeping an eye out for him. He was so easy to taunt and tease over the littlest of things. It was almost adorable.

* * *

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets walking on until reaching the library where he knew he was going to find the older male.

And as predicted he spotted the Neji sitting at a desk reading with his glasses on. Even though he was far too proud to admit it but he's admired the Hyuuga for some time now. Probably ever since he made it to the campus but his kept his attitude pretty uptight, so as to not give away his unintentional reaction to the other human's elegant fair features.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" He quizzed, roughly.

Neji didn't acknowledge the second year for a long moment, continue to read his paragraph.

This was why Sasuke was reluctant to come to see this guy. His attitude was the worst kind. He would ignore you as if you weren't even there until he was ready to deal with you. Such an arrogant bastard. But his patience wasn't one for being tried so he turned to leave.

"Sit down Uchiha." Said the creamy sexy voice from behind.

"Why should I?" Sasuke replied back.

Neji finally looked up from his studies, removing his glasses to clean off. "Because I asked you too." He said softly, replacing the golden rims back on his face.

"Hn, you must really be ignorant if you think I'm going to listen to you." His steps continued on without so much as a backwards glance.

"I said…to sit down…Sasuke." This time the voice was laced with a horrible sweet nectar of venom. "I won't repeat myself."

Fine, Sasuke was going to sit down but not because the fourth year ordered him too. More towards wanting to know what the hell he wanted with him. So he took the seat across from him and braced his chin on his chained fingers to asked passively. "What do you want?"

Neji didn't take offense to the tone of the young male. But he had his reasons for wanting to speak with him. "When was the last time you spoke to your brother?"

"I don't talk to Itachi. I avoid him as much as possible."

"Clearly you're not doing a very good job of it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means exactly as it sounds." Neji lend in closer. "I want you to avoid all possible contact with Itachi as much as possible. Do you understand?"

Sasuke lend in as well. "Although I'm already doing that, I'll continue to do so…But not because you're asking me too. The only time I really see him is at lunch or in my first class."

Neji shook his head. He didn't want Sasuke to be within spitting distance of his brother period. If the rumors going around the school were true then a few of the lower classman were in danger. "I feel that that's not good enough. I don't want you around him at all."

"Now I'm curious. What's your reason for this?"

"I…I just have a small hunch is all. And normally my instincts are correct on such things."

"So you're basing my safety over a strange feeling in your stomach? Hn, you're out of your mind. I'm out of here." Sasuke stood up to but his wrist was suddenly grabbed. "Get your hand off me Neji. Or do you want me to break it off?"

"Not so fast Sasuke." Neji stood up from his seat, dragging the younger human to a small secluded section in a hallway of books. After finding the perfect location he slammed Sasuke's back against the large wall of books and gripped his chin tightly. "I'm merely trying to protect you and here you are acting like some immature child."

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Sasuke whispered harshly, pulling at the hand around his jaw.

"I shall not!" The hand tightened while the other took a hold of the struggling Uchiha's wrists. "Listen to me you fool. I believe you're all in danger. I can't figure out why but I feel that Itachi is mixed in all of this and it could mean peril for you."

Sasuke ceased his thrashing only to glare at the fourth year. "So even if you're right, what the hell am I suppose to do about it? Without proof there's no way of saying that there's something going on."

"Yes there is." Neji released his hold on the other male's jaw but kept his hands pinned above his head. "We need a way to get Itachi to talk…"

"And how exactly do we do that?"

Neji's face became a rare radiate smile, one that Sasuke never in his life thought that he would see in this lifetime. The enchanting smirk made his stomach do somersaults and flip flops…This wasn't going to be good…

* * *

InuTaisho ended his phone call when he heard a knock at his office door. Hopefully it was the one he summoned for.

"You wanted to see me Father?" Sesshomaru said peeked his head inside his parent's office .

"Oh yes Sesshomaru, do come in." The inu lord gestured toward the seat in front of his desk.

Sesshomaru walked inside curious as to what his father could possibly want to discuss with him while he was in class. It was odd whenever he was summoned from his lessons so it must've been for a good purpose.

InuTaisho noticed the perplexed expression on his child's face and waved his hand. "No my son do not be worried. I merely wanted to talk."

Well then again maybe he just wanted to just talk. "About what Father?"

"You and Inuyasha."

Oh boy he should've know it was going to have to do with something concerning his social life. When would his father ever stop it with his constant meddling. But he replied back just for the hell of it. "What is it would you like to know?"

"Well…how have the two of you been faring as of late?"

A tiny smile crept on the son's face. "We're getting along well Father. There's nothing for you to worry about."

Taisho caught that little smile. Hmm it seemed they were getting along better then he'd hoped. Maybe they could even become friends. But they were to move along toward such a relationship, then he was going to have to make a few changes. "I'm glad to hear of it my boy. And since the two of you are getting a long nicely I think I'll lift your punishment starting today."

Sesshomaru calmly blinked his eyes waiting to see the part where his father would mumble 'just kidding' and send him back on his way to class. God knows he's done that to him numerous times before.

The two stared at each other for the longest. A perfect silence of disbelief and impatience.

"You're serious?" Sesshomaru said finally breaking the quietness.

"Yes."

"This isn't a joke?"

"No."

"So when I step out this door that means I shouldn't expect you to call me back saying anything foolish?"

"Oh for the love of god…Just leave Sesshomaru and enjoy your early reprieve. Such a suspicious young thing." Taisho mumbled rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru made a thinking sound in his throat then nodded. "Very well. I appreciate the kind reprieve father. And I'm sure Inuyasha will as well." He stood up, bowed his head respectfully and headed toward the door. But inside his mind he was mentally counting backwards to five waiting for his father to said he was teasing.

_Five…Four…Three…Two…One…_ Just when he thought he could finally believe those words...

"Sesshomaru?"

Yes he should've known it was too good to be true. His head jerked over his shoulder to give his father a strained smile. "Yes Father?"

Taisho's frown became a bright smirk. "Have fun."

"Of course." The young inu left the room before seeing his father's face twist into a angry scowl.

Now that that one bit of issue was handled it was time to deal with the next one. He needed to make a few phone calls…

* * *

Professor Bokusenou completed today's lesson a little earlier then usual because his presence was needed in a faulty meeting concerning some issues going on around the school. This wasn't bad news for the other students, because it met a lot of them had the rest of the day to spend doing whatever.

Koga packed up his books and lab equipment heading out the door. That is until his nightmare came true when a large hand grabbed his shoulder. The thumpity thump of his heart increased dramatically. Please don't let it be _his _hand…His baby blues followed the long appendage up and up and up until landing on the good looking chimera's smiling face. "Hey your name's Koga right?" Kuronue asked.

"Uhh yea." At least he thinks his name was Koga. But hell it could be whatever the guy wanted it to be.

"Well I was wondering if me and you could hang out together since I kinda need help finding my dorm room. I heard you lived in the Eastern Building and that's where mine is. So do you mind showing me?"

Koga's face became a hot blazing red. "Umm sure. I'll show you where it is!" He shouted.

Inuyasha and Kurama looked at the wolf as if he'd lost his mind.

"Good." Kuronue didn't pay any mind to the wolf's loudness. He just thought it was cute the young cub had a crush on him.

"What the hell is his problem?" Inuyasha mumbled throwing his book bag over his shoulder.

Kurama shrugged. But he knew what was up. It was really cute to see the ever gentle Koga finally having a crush on someone. But he could only hope that he didn't get hurt in the long run…Kuronue was here on a mission…Not pleasure.

* * *

It's been ten minutes that Inuyasha has been waiting for his sword teacher/ clean up partner to show. Had Sesshomaru changed his mind about demonstrating the sword techniques with him? No way because he did say he was looking forward to it so he was sure to come.

And as if speaking him up Sesshomaru finally showed himself from down the hall. "Well it sure took you long enough your royal highness." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"My apologies. I had something of urgency that needed my attention." Sesshomaru took the broom in Inuyasha's hand and tossed it to the side. "You won't needing that anymore."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because," Sesshomaru was already walking pass him to go outside to the courtyard. "Father has given us a reprieve based on our good behavior toward one another."

Inuyasha didn't know how to react to that information. He was happy yes but did that mean that he and Sesshomaru wouldn't get to spend time with his sword training?

"Aren't you coming?" Questioned the waiting demon.

Oh he hadn't noticed that he was being waited on. "Yea I'm coming." Inuyasha hurried over to the demon then they walked out together until coming to stand under the courtyard tree.

Of all the trees. Why on earth did everyone choose to this one? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sesshomaru doing something he thought he'd never see in a thousand years. The guy was actually settling down on the ground next to the tree truck. His hand was held up to the hanyou as if to ask, _come join me_.

And he was only to happy to oblige as he flopped down right next to him.

"So does that mean we're not going to be doing anything with swords now?" Came the low question.

"No. There's no need for me to be your trainer anymore."

"Oh." Well he should've expected that.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the tone of disappointment from the one sitting next to him. "Do not fret. I have my reasons for not continuing on with your lessons. Besides I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things."

The hanyou's ear twitched to his partner's direction. "Like what?"

One of the Sesshomaru's long legs was drawn up to drape his hand over, getting more comfortable. "I wish to learn more about you. We can start off with your past. You've never told me about how you truly came to be here. Except that it was something your mother wished for."

Inuyasha mimicked the demon's movements but drawing up both his legs to fold his arms over. "Yea and her reasons for sending me here still doesn't make sense to me. And as for my life…well there isn't much to tell really."

"I'm sure there is." Sesshomaru noted. "To you, perhaps it would seem not worth mentioning but to others it would be different."

"How so? I mean what's the point? There isn't much in my life I consider to be worth talking about."

"But I want to hear about it anyway."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes leveled down to the male next to him. "Because I want to learn more about you Inuyasha."

Sweet heavens the way his name sounded coming from this handsome devil's mouth should be considered a sin. How could his own name sound so sexy?

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

The questioned snapped him from his fantasizing world of Sesshomaru's voice to come back to reality. "Oh sorry." He cleared his throat and sat back against the tree. "Well I was only about a few decades old when my mother passed away. I didn't know who my father was. The only thing mother ever told me about him was that I resembled him a lot. Ya know my hair, eyes, nose. Things like that."

"Ah so your father was the demon and your mother was human?" Sesshomaru quizzed.

"Yea. She didn't tell me his name or whether or not he knew of me. I didn't care really after a while." Then Inuyasha's eyes strained. "Then when she passed she left me alone to fend for myself. My human relatives already hated me so the only reason they even tolerated me was because of her. But since she wasn't there anymore, my human grandfather had me sent away." His voice broke at the evil memories of being tossed aside into the forest to live alone.

Sesshomaru didn't speak or make any motion to comfort the quaking hanyou, which was perfectly fine with Inuyasha, because he really needed to get this out.

"And so when he threw me out, I had to learn how to do everything by myself." His claws dug into his palms as he recalled all those cold chilly nights wrapped in old his arms and clothes to keep warm. " There were so many days when I would go hungry, just trying to find whatever I could."

Inuyasha turned his eyes to the one next to him with a bitter smile. "Do you know what I had to do once?" He asked not expecting Sesshomaru to answer. "I had to gone without food for so many days that I cooked my own shoes and chewed on them just to keep the pains in my stomach down to a minimum. And…" He chocked before continuing. "There some tiresome days where other youkai would try to kill me…I would run and run for hours on end nearly everyday just to stay alive…"

"Then one day…I couldn't run anymore…" His voice trailed off into that day he'd given up trying to live and just wanted to die. "I was finally caught by three youkai and I was going to let them eat me…"

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched but he said nothing.

"But the stupid assholes growled at me in disgust and threw me to the ground because I was big enough to eat." Inuyasha's head whipped around violently to face his listener angrily. "Do you know how that made me feel? That I was so low that even demons didn't even think I was worthy enough to snack on? I couldn't believe it!" He cried out placing his face in his hands, not to cry but to cover the hurt he was feeling inside.

"But then on that night as I laid on the cold wet ground something hit me." Two amber eyes peered through his fingers. "My mother wouldn't have wanted me to live my life like this. No she would've wanted me to live it out to the fullest." He chuckled to himself. "So from then on I trained on until I became strong enough to take care of myself. Even though I was still homeless, I would work dead end jobs just to make ends meet."

Inuyasha sighed lending back against the tree looking up at the darkened sky. "One day while I was doing one those jobs, one of my human relatives came to me saying that my mother and left something in her will for me. And when I went back to see what it was I was so surprised." He smiled. "She explained that she wanted me to specially attend this school because it would prove to be the most wonderful experience for me to have. And she hoped that maybe I would be able to find out who I really am by coming here. But still I think there's more to it then that."

A perfect silence came between the two as they both looked up at the one or two stars winking at them from high above.

"So what do you believe her reasons are?" Sesshomaru finally spoke out quietly.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. But I will say that at first I hated being here but now…" He shifted over to look at Sesshomaru's profile. "I like it a lot."

Sesshomaru smirked, slightly turning his head to meet the young one's eyes. "I'm glad your opinion changed."

"Yea will… I had some people to help me change my mind." He wouldn't say out loud that Sesshomaru was one of those people. The jerk didn't need a bigger head then the one on his wide sexy shoulders.

His head came to relax against one of those shoulders, snuggling up close to him. "Ya know?"

"What is it?"

"The way we've been acting toward each other you'd think we were…ummm…brothers.." Wow he couldn't believe he said that out loud. Sesshomaru would be within his rights to shove him away and curse him out for thinking that.

Sesshomaru gazed down at him searchingly. Brothers? He'd never thought of their behavior being similar to siblings. But thinking back to all the mishaps between them one could say that they were. His head settled down one the one against his shoulder, nuzzling between those soft ears. "Yes…one would think we were… brothers."

* * *

Ryuukotsusei watched the hideous display of affection between the two males from a closed off corner of the breezeway with growing disgust. It was bad enough that the hanyou has caused trouble for Ryura but now he was pushing up on Sesshomaru the one he needed most for his future plans with his son. He was going to need to get rid of the boy and soon.

His cell phone vibrated against his hip signaling the call he's been waiting for. He pressed a button and answered. "Yes?"

"_The plans are in motion. The first student on your list will be struck down by tomorrow afternoon when all classes are let out."_

"Excellent. Excellent. Make sure you leave no evidence behind. I don't want anyone to trace it back to me or you."

"_Yes sir." _The cell phone went quiet for a moment before the assassin spoke again. _"Sir what should be done about the hanyou?"_

The dragon lord looked over to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laying against each other with warm grins on their faces. "You leave the boy for me to handle. You just take care of the rest of those brats." He closed the phone shut with a snarl. The school festival couldn't get here fast enough. But when it did Inuyasha was in for a world of hurt…

**A/N: Whew this was the longest chappie yet! Drama, drama, drama! Hehehehehe I wonder what will happen after school tomorrow? Stay tuned to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**No changes here guys. Enjoy!**

**Murderous Friday**

Come now Inuyasha. Do you wish to be late on your way to class this morning?" Sesshomaru calmly knocked on the bathroom door at the groaning young boy inside.

"Oh god! What did I eat?" Inuyasha yelled through the bathroom door.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I tried to warn you about Ayame's cooking. But you insisted on eating three bags of his salty sugar cookies."

"But why didn't you warn me before I swallowed the first sixty? Huh? …UGH!"

The dog demon's sensitive hearing picked up the heavy drop of a messy object plunging into the deep depths of the toilet, splashing its troubled pain of the hanyou. Although it was a rather disgusting sound to be admitted to one's ears, he couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy's situation.

After their little pep talk about his past, Sesshomaru decided to take me out to buy a few clothes after remembering that he had very little to wear. And surely the best shop in town belonged to Ayame.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru couldn't have chosen the wrong time to visit the little shop because the human had decided on that day to cook his horrid surprises. And now his poor roommate was suffering from his overactive stomach.

Another loud splash and flush signaled to the dog lord that Inuyasha was nearing the completion of his agony. "Make sure to spray the scented lavender I have stored under the sink." He would really hate for their dormitory to reek of the aftermath, which would emerge with Inuyasha once he opened the door.

Actually he didn't want to be in the room at all when Inuyasha came out of there. Judging by the smells from just the cracks of the door, if Sesshomaru didn't leave out of there soon, his nose would burn off. So he quickly grabbed his book bag and headed toward the door but not before giving his final suggestion. "I employ you strike a match before leaving our room Inuyasha. Should it reek of your mingled essence, I'll be forced to kill you."

Inuyasha didn't hear the threat because he was far too busy getting rid of the horrible ingredients mixed in his bowels. God help him…"Ughhh….." He was definitely going to be late for class.

* * *

Sesshomaru tapped his foot patiently lending against the wall next to his door, waiting for the hanyou to join him.

A door opening up about three doors down caught his attention to see a bright red head of hair walking out of the door. "Thanks Hiei I'll make sure to get right on it." He heard Kurama say before walking down the hallway toward him.

Kurama held full eye contact with the older student until coming within a foot of him.

"Do you mind explaining why you're in my personal space fox?" Sesshomaru asked, giving the rude demon an invasive once over.

"Is Inuyasha in? I need t speak with him." Kurama asked, as if he hadn't heard the question directed at him.

"He's occupied." Came the taunt answer. "But I'll inform him that you came by."

"Hm, I wasn't planning on leaving until speaking with him. So I shall wait here until he comes out."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the audacity of this third year student's disrespect toward him. This was ridiculous. "As you please."

"Believe me I intended to do so with or without your permission."

The pale haired demon chuckled softly under his breath. "I can't believe you're still bitter after two years…"

Kurama ignored him keeping his green eyes focused on the door.

"Who would've thought that you could hold a grudge for this long, over a matter I tried to assist you in."

"Assist you say?" The fox bristled. "You dare to call assisting me two years ago? I thought I could trust you and yet you betray me in such a way."

"I did what was best Kurama."

Green eyes became a frosty mint. "No. If you merely wished to help me then you could've gone about it in another more subtle approach."

"Hn, that was the only way I could get you to see the truth."

The fox laughed bitterly. "Oh and doing that was the only logical answer? You could've just told me and I would've listened to you, but for you to do…" He couldn't even speak upon the incident that occurred two years ago.

"It was for your own good."

"Oh I see…" Those frosted green eyes became an even shade of jade. "And what would your father say about it if he were to discover what happened your second year here?" Kurama turned to give a dangerously fanged grin. "I'm sure he'd be interested in learning how much of a whore his son was."

"Watch yourself Kurama." Sesshomaru warned quietly. "Do not speak about such things when you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dully noted…" He turned his head back to the door, hearing the knob twist. "But Sesshomaru I advise you not do the same type of protection for Inuyasha. Although I will say that it won't be needed since I intend to make him my own."

"We'll see about that _fox_." He whispered menacingly.

Inuyasha opened the door tucking his shirt in his pants with a sickened shade of green over his cheeks. "Damn remind me to never to eat Ayame's nasty ass cooking -" He said walking forward until bumping straight into a hard chest of muscle. Blinking he looked up to see two green smiling eyes looking down at him.

"Hello Inuyasha. I hope you're feeling well."

Signing Inuyasha shook his head. "Hell no. My stomach is doing somersaults. I swear the next time I see Ayame I'm kicking the fruity hell out of him."

"Hmm I see you were exposed to his over imaginative cooking skills."

"Yea and I'm still alive to talk about it." Looking over he suddenly noticed Sesshomaru lying against the wall with his arms folded, glaring between him and the youko demon. "Hello what's the problem now?"

Rolling his gold eyes, Sesshomaru kicked off the wall shoving pass the two conversationalists.

Damn now what he done? Every time Inuyasha thought they were heading to cozy town, something would suddenly piss Sesshomaru off all over again. This was just stupid weird.

Kurama hid his obviously pleased look of finally being left alone with the hanyou. The two hadn't had a chance to speak in private and now was a good time as any. But first…

Without warning Inuyasha was grabbed around the waist and brought forward to be kissed by the cunning third year demon. Once again he found himself tongue tied literally by the sexy red headed demon giving him one of the best kisses known to man kind. His tongue twirled and dipped all over Inuyasha's mouth tasting every inch of the crevice with some much want he was barely able to maintain control.

Inuyasha broke the attacking kiss panting heavily. "Kurama…you gotta stop doing…that."

"I cannot." Kurama said, wiping at the hanyou's lower lip. "I hadn't sampled your lips in so long I guess I just needed a little reminder on how good they felt."

"Well don't do that anymore." Inuyasha shrugged himself out of Kurama's embrace straightening out his clothes and tossed hair. "I know how you feel about me Kurama but that's moving too fast for me. Hell I never even said that I wanted to pursue a relationship with you and here you are jumping the gun." He scolded at the quiet fox.

Kurama was stunned to say the least. Rejection was something very foreign to him because he was rarely if ever denied. And now here was this one beautiful young hanyou telling him that to stop his forward affections…This only made the youko want him even more. "My apologies Inuyasha. I had no idea I was acting in such heist, that I hadn't even considered your feelings. Please forgive me."

"Nah, it's no biggie." Inuyasha waved him off, walking down the hallway. "But next time you wanna kiss me, just ask ok? Because next time I just might punch your ass in the face."

"Threat taken." Kurama laughed catching up to fall in step with the hanyou. "Since I'm implied to ask from down on may I walk you to your next class?"

Rolling his eyes upward Inuyasha groaned. "Yea Kurama. Geez do you have to be diplomatic when asking a simple question?"

"Of course." Especially when I'm trying to woe you…

Wow the fox was an impossible flirt. But still...that didn't stop Inuyasha from feeling flattered. The sweet puppy. Yes he was worth it...

* * *

Inuyasha's next class went by quickly. Especially since it was with his third year friend Ichigo. The human had Inuyasha cracking up from the all the jokes and teases he was making about their professor. And to top it off they both passed their pop quiz with flying colors. Hell who would've knew that not paying in class and having a good time could make you pass it."

"So what do you have planned for later?" Ichigo asked packing up his three books.

Inuyasha swung his backpack on his shoulder, shrugging. "Nothing I guess. Why?"

"Well me, and a few of the guys were thinking about hanging out in my room with the others tonight if you were interested."

"Sure I don't see why not." Hell the plans he had with Sesshomaru later tonight seemed shot down anyway after the way he was glaring at him like he was the guy who stole his ice cream or something.

"Cool I'll see you then." Ichigo broke off at the end of the hall waving to his friend, then hurried off before he was late for his own class.

Now that he had a small moment to himself, there was time to ponder over what he'd heard between Kurama and Sesshomaru outside the door. From what he heard, it seemed that the two shared a history. But something happened two years ago that drew a wedge between them. Were they friends? Or possible lovers? What could've happened to make them hate each other so much? So many questions to ask and not enough answers for them.

"Well I see you're in deep thought." Oh damn here we go. This irritating voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. "Be careful not to strain yourself first year. But then again I see you might possibly be doing that all already since you're in a class for only fourth years." He should've known that stuck up remark was going to follow after the un-humorous joke.

Inuyasha ignored the fair skinned human continuing on until reaching his classroom.

"You could at least acknowledge the presence of your elders first year." Neji mumbled taking his seat behind Inuyasha.

Twisting around, the hanyou narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga. "I would, if they didn't hate like a complete dick whenever I saw them."

"Ah I see you still possess the sharp, hot tongue from last week."

"Yea and it'll burn your ass to ashes if you don't stop bothering me!"

"Such arrogance." Neji sneered.

"Well hell you started it."

The low noise of an amused chuckle reminded Inuyasha of the other dark haired human that took this class as well. "What the hell is so funny Squall?" He asked remembering the way Sesshomaru said the human's title.

"You." Came the simple answer.

"Yea whatever."

Sesshomaru finally made his appearance coming in quietly to take his seat next to Inuyasha, whom was giving him a look of confusion. "Umm you normally speak when you're sitting next to someone."

"I don't speak to those who allow themselves to be mauled sexually by foxes." Said the demon with a very snippy attitude.

"Ah I see. So the young first year has already begun to taste the life of college. Very interesting." Neji teased winking at the young boy.

Inuyasha blushed his embarrassment but turned to glare at his partner. "Look I didn't know Kurama was going to kiss me alright? He just up and did it without my permission."

"But I failed to see you trying to pry his arms loose from your body." Sesshomaru argued back.

"What the hell? Yes I did!"

"Hmm it seems someone is a little green monster." Squall sung merrily.

Sesshomaru shot an un-amused glance at the human behind him before turning back to match Inuyasha's scowl. "As I said I failed to see you trying to remove yourself from his clutches."

"Oh wow!" Inuyasha threw his hands in the air frustrated. "I don't get you. What the hell did I do huh? I just told you that I didn't do a damn thing wrong and yet here you are still accusing me. Geez you're a jealous boyfriend instead of a brother."

Sesshomaru gasped. "How dare you say such a thing."

"Well it's true."

"Indeed it is." Leon agreed.

"Yes quite. I must agree with the boy this time Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha grinned at his support. "Ha! Ya see?"

"But how am I supposed to act when each time I turn my back you're out kissing with another person."

"Ohhh he has you there Inuyasha." Leon mumbled through his fingers.

Neji nodded. "Yes if I were to catch you in the act of intimacy with another, I would assume something foul was going on as well."

"Oh could you two shut up? Damn whose side are you on anyway?" Inuyasha snorted turning back around to face the front of the class.

"Touchy, touchy."

"Indeed. Such a bother."

Inuyasha lifted two hands symbolizing the fuck you sighs before bring them back to his desk top. He was beyond pissed off. First Sesshomaru goes all mood swinging asshole on him then those two crackpots behind him pull a 360 to get on Sesshomaru's side for something he didn't even do. What the hell was that all about anyway? It was as if he wanted Kurama to kiss him. True he did like it but he hadn't wanted him to do it. He just jumped on him. SO why the hell was it hard for the dog demon to realize that?

Then a weird thought struck him…Call him crazy but he was sure or maybe even half way positive that Sesshomaru was…

"Although this may be hard to believe coming from me but…I assume I'm jealous." Was the sudden revelation.

"I'm sorry?"

"I admit to being jealous." He repeated quietly. "For reasons I can't figure out, it just bothers me inside to see you with another." His slanted golden eyes landed on the pair of wide amber staring at him. "You say that we act like brothers. Well see this as being the attitude of an overprotective big brother not approving of these actions."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a while after absorbing all that was truthfully spoke to him before saying. "You have to be the weirdest damn brother I've ever had. I swear from the way you have mood swings and your pretty face, it's almost like having a sister… OUCH!" He yelped from the hit on his head. "What the hell was that?" He asked rubbing at the lump forming on his crown.

"Brotherly love." Sesshomaru mumbled indifferently. "And thank you for the compliment."

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of the smile but returned it just the same. At least they were back on track again. But still it sucked that he had to have a pretend brother that was so hot.

* * *

"Are the plans in order?"

"_Yes sir. Unfortunately the crowds are too thick for me to strike now. I could risk hitting another student… So I'll have to wait until later tonight."_

"Very well. But be quit about it. I don't want anymore incidents to the rape crime. Oh and one more thing…

"_Sir?"_

"Leave the two names I have circled alone. I want the pleasure of finishing those two myself."

"_Yes sir." _The phone call ended.

Ryuu tucked his cell phone back in place, taking a sit behind his desk. Yes sure enough all his plans were falling into place perfectly. This was proving to be even more promising then he'd hoped.

Soon very soon his son will be free of all his wrong doings and be able to continue with his life as he should.

* * *

Trigonometry ended on a much better note for Inuyasha then last week. He was better prepared for the slew of numbers, letters an mixed confused hassle. The class was still complicated to grasp but he tended to stick around.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Would you care to join me and my Father for lunch tomorrow? He's taking me out on a little outing and I would love for you to join us."

Oh wow that would seem like fun. "Sure I'd love too."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well. I'll go inform him of your participation….Oh and one more thing."

"What -" His lips slightly parted for a squeaked gasp when Sesshomaru lend down to press a kiss to his forehead, lingering there for a long time before pulling away. "I'm looking forward to our outing…little brother."

Blinking and blushing, Inuyasha watched the older demon walk away. The way he said little brother left so many jolting shocks radiating through his body he didn't know how to react. It made him shiver all over from the intense heat blazing everywhere. Especially in his rosy cheeks. Hmm he was beginning to like this whole brother thing…

* * *

Later on that night the entire gang gathered at the young orange haired human's dorm across campus playing games, laughing and just plain having fun. Ichigo was even in the high enough spirits to invite the overconfident Ayame for some entertainment.

Jakotsu was simply thrilled to have the older man over. Ever since their outing together he'd harbored a small crush on him. "So Ayame when will we be going out to the mall again?"

"My dear boy whenever you wish. I rather enjoyed our timing out together last time. I couldn't even remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much." Said the deep voiced snake zodiac.

"Oh my god." Ichigo groaned.

"Oh don't be like that old buddy." Yusuke grinned looping his arm around his fellow human's neck. "Just let them have their fun. It's harmless."

"Yea as a twister mixed with a hurricane."

Everybody laughed out at the joke.

"So everyone the festival is in a few short weeks." Hakudoshi mentioned out of the blue. "Have you all decided on who you want to go with?"

Each male became quiet thinking over the question that was asked.

"Well hell I'm taking Hiten because no one else wants to be bother with his jacked up attitude." Bank announced.

Hiten rolled his red eyes. "Oh forget you dude. Just admit you want me and call it a day."

"Yea you're right." He snickered, casting a wink at the surprised thunder demon.

"Well I think I want to ask…that new guy to go with me…" Koga said bashfully.

"Awww that's so sweet." Yusuke teased jumping on Koga's back to squeeze his cheeks. "The little wolfy has a crush on the big bad bat demon."

"Oh shaddup would ya?"

Sasuke wanted in on this one. "You should've seen the way he was all goo-goo eyed in botany Wednesday. I swear I'd never seen anyone look so love struck in my life."

"Shaddup! I was not."

"Oh yes you were."

Inuyasha thought back to the day they were in class Wednesday and thought over his wolf friend's behavior. "You know come to think of it, you have been acting strange ever since you meant the guy. Hell you've been just plain weird period."

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"That better be pizza." Yusuke mumbled.

No one made a move to open the door looking around at each other to see who would answer it.

"Well don't everybody all get up at once." Ichigo said sarcastically from his bed.

"This ain't our room stupid, so you answer it." Inuyasha to the lazy human.

"Oh whatever. I'm not getting up to answer it."

"Well I'm not either."

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Still no one made for the door.

"Oh for the love of…I'll answer it." Kurama huffed quietly, standing up from the floor to answer the knocking.

He opened the door and smiled to see Kuronue standing on the other side. "Kuronue what a surprise -"

A loud crash and scuffling sound came from inside room startling both demons.

"Koga where the hell you going?" Yusuke whispered, watching the wolf crawl miserably under the bed.

"Shaddup you stupid ass! And don't say anything about me ever being here!" He hissed throwing the bed skirt

"Geez alright, alright damn."

Kuronue walked inside the room looking around at all the young faces inside. Good this made his job much easier to deal with. But there was just one tiny problem. "Umm have you guys seen Koga? I thought I heard him in here." His eyes peeked down to see a long fury brown tail sticking out from the side of the bed. So that's where he was hiding. Cute.

"Oh dude you just missed him." Bankotsu said pointing under the bed, betraying his own friend.

"Oh yea, yea he left a longgggg time ago." Hiten motioned at the swishing tail. He mouthed 'pull it' at the bat demon and winked.

Inuyasha covered his mouth to hide his growing laugh.

Kuronue winked at them all and mocked a sign. "Damn it's such a shame too. I really wanted to talk to him about something. Oh well." He walked over to where the brown fluffy object was moving left then right and sat right next to it. "Hmm I wonder what this is?" He questioned dropping his hand down to lightly touch the furry appendage.

Koga nearly bumped his head from the intimate touch.

"Oh it's so soft and fluffy."

Damn this guy was patting his tail now. Oh god what was he going to do? Doesn't he know that that thing is attached?

Another tug on his tail and twist caused a stiffened moan to rub against his throat.

"Hey Ichigo is this yours." Lifting the long fuzzy object.

The carrot top shook his head, trying his hardest not to laugh out loud. "No you can keep."

Koga's eyes bulged out of his eyes when Kuronue stood up taking him with right along for the ride until…

"Aww there you are Koga." The chimera said swinging the second year demon upside down by the tail.

"Uh…hey." Oh yea that was smooth. Come on stupid! Say something other then anything a silly girl would. "Uhhh I like your hair." Will that was as smooth as smooth could it. That had to be the stupidest known to man and demon kind. "Listen could you just drop me on the floor and let me pass out?" Koga requested closing his eyes to hide his shame.

Kuronue was surprised at the question, and shook his head no. "No I don't think I can do that. Besides," He began turning Koga right side up on the floor and bent down to his level. "I can't damage such a pretty face now can I?"

"P-p-p-pret-t-t-ty?"

"Yes. Very pretty - huh?"

Whatever else was said was lost on the now mentally imbalanced wolf demon, swaying from side to side, until falling over on top of Inuyasha.

"Hey get off of me you fool!"

"If you killed me now I'll die a happy man." Said the satisfied lunatic.

"I'll gladly take care of that for ya, if you get the hell off me!"

Laughter filled the room from the love struck Koga blushing as bright as a strawberry. It was so adorable…

However the fun would all soon have to come to an end eventually because of the late hour. Meaning it was time for a lot of the guys to hurry back across campus to their own rooms for a good night's rest.

Sasuke, Hakudoshi, Inuyasha, Koga, Kuronue, Kurama, Yusuke, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Hiten waved their goodbyes to the carrot top third year. Except Ayame who wasn't planning to go anywhere by himself in the middle of the night.

"Hey man next time order something to eat. I can't just sit around talking without some food in my gut." Yusuke teased.

"Hell if you wanted to eat something you could've ordered the pizza." Ichigo said in a duh tone.

"And waste my own money? Not likely."

"Idiot." Was the last word spoken after the slamming of his door.

They all descended down the stairwell laughing and joking amongst each other at tonight's interesting events. Kurama and Yusuke decided to just spend the night with the others since their building was closer then their own.

So the hanyou, four humans and five demons to go off to the eastern building in the dead of night. But no one was on alert for any type of danger possibly heading their way…Except Kuronue who was hanging a little ways back from the group.

His instincts were on full attack mood ready for whatever to possibly pop off. His eyes darted all around every three seconds scanning the wide foggy campus for anything suspicious.

Sadly he was two seconds to late when a small silver projectile zipped right pass him heading straight for the small group of amused youngsters. Kuronue caught sight of the bullet far too late and watched in horror as it went straight for its intended target…Then

A blood clutching scream of sudden agonizing pain as the bullet trailed straight through his body, ripping apart his insides. The small group watched with widen eyes as the unsuspecting victim fell to the ground in a heap of complete silence…

**A/N: I'm sorry guys…You'll find out who it was on the next update…Thank you for reading…Review your thoughts…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**No changes here guys. Now if I recall correctly this is where we all left off the last time this story was up. Enjoy!**

**Sunday's Condition and Promised Words.**

No one expected this to happen…Not to him. Not the one with the ever playful attitude and carefree personality. He was too kind hearted and awesome to be the one who was attacked so viciously.

Everyone waited quietly outside of the emergency ER waiting room, holding out a prayer for the friend who was struck down last night. It was the early morning as was evident from the way the sun was beaming through the hospital windows. The sky was painted the same ominous color of the blood spewed out on the ground from their comrade's body.

"Dammit! What's taking these assholes so long?" Shouted an impatient Hiten.

"Be calm." Hakudoshi mumbled, lying against the wall with his arms folded. "They have to make sure that the bullet didn't damage anymore of his organs."

"Yea it went straight through his chest, so there's a chance he could have some major damage." Koga explained sitting near the window.

Hiten smashed his coke can down on the ground becoming angrier by the second. "How can you fucking assholes be so damn calm when he's in there dying?"

"Don't you think we're not worried about him too?" Sasuke shouted angrily. "He's our friend as much as yours so being stressed out won't do us any good!"

"Oh yea? What the hell do you know? You've never cared about him anyway. I bet you're just hoping that he dies aren't you?"

"How dare you say such a stupid thing to me you despicable demon!"

"Bring it on you touchy ass human!"

Kurama jumped between the two second years before they could exchange lethal blows toward the other. "Calm yourselves this instant! Arguing will get us no where nor will blaming someone for something that isn't their fault. Now both of you return to your seats and wait until we get word of his condition." Truthfully the fox was just as worried for their friend as anyone else. It was taking all of his strength to maintain his calm disposition and not punch a hole in the hole or to even send a horde of screaming plants to explode all around them.

Inuyasha signed keeping his eyes turned from the group, to stare out at the rising sun. Why did it have to be him? Of all of the people in the world, it had to be the one guy who could make him laugh at the craziest of jokes and was one of the first to be so kind to him during his first week there. "This is such bullshit." He mumbled to no on in particular.

Yusuke heard his friend's curse word and walked over to pat him on the shoulder. "You ok man?"

Inuyasha shrugged off the hand. "Does it look like I'm ok? My fucking friend is in there possibly close to death and all because of some fucking sicko with a trigger finger. God!" He moaned dropping his face in his hands. "Why the fuck did he have to get shot?"

"Come on Inuyasha he'll be fine. He's tough just like us remember? So he'll be ok."

Tempers were running on high and their patience was slowly wearing thin. They hadn't gotten word from the doctors in over six hours since the ambulance brought him in. Everyone was tired, upset, afraid, angry…Every imaginable negative emotion one could think of.

Why did it have to be him? He wasn't a demon. So healing quickly was out of the question. Whoever shot him, knew that they were possibly getting an easy death. The bastard would pay for what he'd done. He would pay indeed.

The double doors were burst open to reveal five panting grown men looking frantically around the waiting room. "Where is he? Where is my brother?" One of them shouted in full blown rage.

Jakotsu hoped up from his to hug his brothers crying his heart out. "I don't know what happened! We were just walking home from Ichigo's place and then someone just shot him we don't know who did it we were just mining our own business and then somebody just shot him! Now he's probably going to die and I don't know what to do!" He said rapidly not taking the time to breathe.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO FUCKING DIE DAMMIT!" He screamed shaking his oldest brother on the shoulders. "Do you hear me? I don't…I don't…" Jakotsu fainted on the floor from all the built up stress and anxiety of his own brother being attacked so violently. It was too much for him to take in. Too much for anyone to take in.

"Jakotsu!" They all rushed over to check their friend's condition now worried about him as well. This would definitely be stressful for him…Imagine one minute walking right next to your brother and then suddenly seeing him lying on the ground not moving or barely breathing.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Said the terrified fox demon hurrying over to the counter. "My friend has fainted. Could you come check on his condition?"

"Yes sir. One moment!" The nurse rounded around his desk and bent down to the floor to check on the sweating human's body. She checked his pulse, timing with her watch, "His heartbeat is very rapid. And his temperature is on the raise. We need to calm him down before he has an anxiety attack." She started removing his shirt trying to him down. "You wait here with him, while I go and get a doctor."

The nurse hurried off down the corridor to fetch her employer.

"Come on Jak. Be strong." Sooth one of his older brothers, wiping off his brow with his sleeve. This day just couldn't get any worst for them. First they hear that their brother was shot and barely alive and now they have their other youngest brother going into a state of shock.

The doctor appeared along with three others pushing a bed in to place the unconscious human on. "We're going to take him down for a mild check up. He probably just needs some rest from all the built up anxiety." Explained the physician. The four men pushed the bed cart off down the hall way to give the ailing human some medical attention.

"Dammit can this day get any more fuck up!" Hiten yelled racking hiss hands through his hair.

Sasuke exhaled a frustrated breathe of his own before walking over to sit beside the tired thunder prince. He gingerly rubbed along the demon's back trying to calm his irked nerves. "You need to relax yourself you fool. Otherwise you'll end up in the same state as Jakotsu." He whispered softly.

"But dammit I can't help it! I just don't know what I'll do if…if he…ugh." He dropped his face in his hands finally letting out the tears he'd been holding in since they arrived.

Inuyasha walked over to sit on the other side of him and laid his head down on his shoulder, rubbing his back as well. He could feel the sting at the back of his eyes as well but knew he needed to be strong. If not for his friend's sake then for his own. He knew Hiten was just upset and the only way he could relieve his tension was to let out all of his pent up anger. But then Inuyasha also knew that lashing out at others wasn't the way to go either.

Then finally after another hour passed, the ER light was turned off and one of the green suited humans walked out of the double doors looking around at the many or so friends of his patient.

Before he could take another step he was bomb rushed by all of the youngsters asking him question after question after question.

"How is he?"

"Is he ok?"

"Did you make him feel better?"

"When can we see him?"

"Will he be able to talk?"

"Can we go in yet?"

"Will he be alright doctor?"

"Come on doc tell us something!"

The surgeon held up his hand to silence anymore questions to be asked and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry young ones but I must speak with the boy's family first. It's hospital regulation."

"Fuck hospital regulations!" Inuyasha shouted. "That's our friend in there and I want to know what's going on with him now!"

"Yea I do too!" Hiten said just as loudly.

"It's alright doctor." One of the five men said. "They're his family just as much as we are his brothers. We give you our permission to tell them too."

The doctor signed and nodded his head. "Very well." Then he turned mournful eyes to all of the young eager eyes of the demons and humans. "Bankotsu is in critical condition. There's no telling how his health will sustain him. So…there's no guarantee he'll make it pass the night."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?" Bellowed the enraged thunder prince. "IF YOU DON'T KNOW IF HE'LL SURVIVE THEN FUCKING FIX IT SO THAT HE WILL!"

"I'm sorry young one but it's not that simple…"

"Then you better make it that way or I'll blow this whole damn building sky high!" Inuyasha threatened with the crack of his claws.

The doctor didn't take offense to the threats. He knew that these two were just worried about their ally and couldn't blame them for their anger. "I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you." He said sadly looking at all the heart stricken faces of the many males in the room. "I'll only allow a few of you at a time but the family will go first followed by the rest of you."

The doctor left them all to discuss amongst themselves on who would go to visit him after the family members walked out.

The five older brothers didn't stay to long with their visit with their sibling wanting to give some time for his friends to say a few words to him. "We'll be staying nearby on the campus hotel if any of you should need anything." Said of the older brothers before they all departed out the doors to check on Jakotsu.

Koga, Sasuke, and Hakudoshi decided to go first in visiting with their injured comrade.

Fifteen minutes later Kurama and Yusuke went inside to see how he was doing.

Then finally the final too to go and see him were Inuyasha and Hiten. These two took the blunt of the news very hard and were almost afraid to see what state Bankotsu was in…

Room 456 was the one Bank was sent to recover in from his surgery. But when they walked in the two demons both of their heats sunk through the floor. Never did either of the two imagine that the human would appear in such a hellish position.

Bankotsu's skin was a deathly ashen white from its usual warm peach brightness. His hair was tangled all around his head in a messy halo. His arms, neck and chest were spewing out tunes of multiple sizes all going to some sort of machine. There was a breathing mask on his face trying to assist his lungs in breathing more. His beautiful midnight blue orbs weren't visible for them to see light up with each crazy joke or taunt he wanted to tease about nor was that cool lazy smile of his their to piss them off.

Inuyasha's fists clenched so tightly in his hand, the irony scent of his own blood reach in his nostrils burning at the glands.

Then all of a sudden a heavy sob twitched in his ears and turned his head to see Hiten's face completely engulfed in his tears. "Hiten…"

Hiten heaved and sniffled looking down at the sight of his best friend, looking so helpless and fragile on that bed. The sight scared him to death. He never knew how much Bankotsu meant to him until seeing him like this. It almost seemed like a crude joke to rub in his face. You know the saying that you don't know what you had until it's gone. Well now he knew what that stupid phrase meant.

"Come on." Urged the hanyou pulling him over to sit down in the armchair of the room.

Hiten sat down on the chair in a trance keeping his eyes on the human, hoping and wishing that he'd just pop up from the bed and scream '_Ha I got ya dumbass' _or even something like _'Come on you know you want me.'_

But neither of those sentences would be spoken. Only the swallow sounds of his breathing and the occasional beeps from his strange devices would echo off in the stifling room.

Twenty minutes later of a complete silent visit, Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and looked down at the thunder demon who hasn't once blinked or removed his red eyes from his best friend's face.

"Come on Hiten, our times up."

Hiten didn't answer him. He just continued on staring at the sleeping human wanting so badly to see him open his eyes.

"Hiten come on. We have to go."

Taking a deep breathe, Hiten stood up and looked at the hanyou with pitiful lowered eyes. "I'm not leaving him…I…I want to stay with him. I want to be the first one he sees when he opens his eyes…"

Inuyasha's chest tightened at the way Hiten sounded so defeated and loss. "Hiten I don't think you should. You heard what the doctor said." His eyes fell on the calm unmoving human. "He said that it was no guarantee that he'd live throughout the night and…"

"Fuck that doctor." Whispered the determined demon. "Bank won't die. That son of bitch better not die on me." Hiten sat back down to pull the human's tube covered hand in his own and brought it to his lips. "The fool has far to much to live for to let something as stupid as a this take him down…and we haven't…we haven't even…" He closed his eyes squeezing the hand in his two larger ones. "I just need him here…" He whispered softly.

Inuyasha smiled gently placing his hand on the thunder demon's shoulder. "You're right. He'll be fine. Besides I still owe the bastard an ass kicking from stealing my milk at lunch the other day."

Hiten smiled against hand on his lips. "Yea."

Inuyasha removed his hand to brush back some of the dark banes on Bankotsu's face. "You better not die on us asshole. We still got plenty of trouble to get ourselves into."

That was the last thing Inuyasha said before he left the room, leaving a heart breaking thunder demon to pray for his best friend's recovery…They still had so much more to look forward to…together…

* * *

Later on that afternoon Inuyasha returned back to his dorm room wanting so badly to wash away all of the disgusting hospital smells.

He also needed to get ready for the little outing with Sesshomaru and Taisho. Come to think of it did these two know about what happened with Bankotsu? If not should he be the one to tell him? For some reason he didn't think it would be such a good idea for them to know what happened last night.

For one they were breaking campus rules by being out so late in the first place and two if word got out that someone was shot the entire campus would go into a state of panic. This could only make the situation much worst, probably just to give the shooter more target practice. But then again wasn't he being selfish but not speaking out on the matter?

"Something on your mind Inuyasha?" Said the smooth sexy voice from behind, scaring him out of his skin.

"Fuck Sesshomaru!" He grabbed his chest. He hadn't even noticed that the guy was even in the room. "Don't scare me like that!"

"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Yea well you did."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to leave now or not?"

Oh damn that's right he needed to get ready. "I need to take a shower first."

"Hmm shall I join you?"

"HUH?" Did he just ask what he thought he asked? Oh yes!

Sesshomaru chuckled softly tapping at finger on Inuyasha's forehead. "I was only teasing you."

Oh no. Denied… "Oh ha ha ha very funny…the jerk." Damn and he had him all hot and ready for it too.

"Well be quick with your shower because we leave in ten minutes…oh and dress comfortably…we'll be doing and outdoor activity."

Wait a minute. An outdoor activity? Since when did his royal hottest ever did anything outside besides walk and breathe? This would be an interesting outing…

* * *

"You didn't finish the job! The boy is still breathing!"

"_I did what I could sir. There were too many of them together and you clearly instructed that I -"_

"Damn what I instructed!" Ryuu shouted into his cell. "You should've shot them all if that was the case. At least I wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to find out my plans."

"_But sir then the entire campus would go into an uproar over a sudden massacre. We must think about this carefully before going any deeper." _The assassin was becoming a bit nervous.

"Nonsense! Just get the job done and to hell with whatever any one thinks! I want these kids dead! But leave the hanyou alive!" He shut his cellular phone fuming from the development of the undone job. That damn human was still alive.

Even if it wasn't a guarantee that he'd live throughout the night that there was still a small chance that he would…They needed to go ahead to put an end to the boy's life down…

For his son's sake those boys needed to be punished for what they did to him. His sweet little hatchling did nothing to deserve their abuse. So it would be fair that he returned the favor in full.

* * *

Inuyasha expected many types of outdoor activities that would seem logical for the beautiful and graceful father and son inu pair, which would seem more like them.

Like hunting or sightseeing or hell even golf…But this was not what he was expecting in the least.

"Ok so tell me how you two consider this to be a bonding moment." Inuyasha yelled from down below.

"It's a soothing way to calm one's spirit after facing the many trials and tribulations of the week's stress." Sesshomaru explained from up top.

"Anddddd it just so happens to be one of my favorite pass times." Taisho added in from his side.

"Oh." Well that would explain why they were in a big ass pond, in a nice sized expensive boat, fishing in the middle of no where. But still he was able to get a healthy view of Sesshomaru and surprisingly his teacher's bodies.

The fourth year student was only clad in some loose fitting slacks that hung off his narrow hips, giving the hanyou a chance to discover that he had stripes all over his body. Funny how he didn't notice that the first time they were naked together.

As for his professor…Well it should be a crime for teachers to build that way. Taisho was far more muscular and cut then Sesshomaru. His toned body was on full display through his unbutton vest top and short khaki slacks. He even decided to wear his hair loose giving him a more youthful appearance.

Why oh why did he opt to wear nothing but his jeans? Inuyasha was starting too feel a bit self conscious with his smaller frame versus the delicious sight of those demons above him.

Sesshomaru had long since abandoned his fishing line, ignoring the tugging at his bait. He would much rather kick back in his chair, put on his sunglasses and enjoy the sun's generous rays flattering his lovely pale skin.

"Dammit Sesshomaru if you're not going to pull up the fish then don't throw out the line!" His father fussed hurrying over to rile up the fish and had escaped. He was sure that it was a big one too.

Sesshomaru lowered his wide designer glasses to peek at his father. His eyes narrowed then he pushed them back on his face. "Do you mind Father? I'm trying to get some sun if you don't mind." Groaned the sexy inu son.

Taisho rolled his eyes heaven bound wishing that his son wasn't such a metro sexual. Where in the world did he go wrong when raising this boy?

"HEY MR. SAIGA I GOT ONE! I GOT ONE!"

The professor looked over the edge of his boat down to the deck to see Inuyasha riling in a large bass flopping the distance. "Hold on to it Inuyasha!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Taisho hopped over the railing getting behind the boy to help him pull in the mother load. "Oh boy it's a big one!"

Hell you weren't kidding. Inuyasha's back was pressed firmly to his teacher's chest which meant that his ass was directly in contract with the older demon's crotch. So it seemed he wasn't compensating for this big boat then, because judging by that bulge in his pants…He was representing himself just fine.

"Oh here it comes!" Taisho pulled on the pole roughly to yank up the monstrous sized catch an laughed out loud. "That's the spirit boy! Well done!"

Inuyasha watched him carry the car sized fish to down below deck with a proud smile on his face. "Yo Sesshomaru did you see that?" He called up to the resting demon.

Sesshomaru lowered his glasses and stared at the hanyou for a few seconds before pushing them back on. "Indeed." He mumbled sitting back in his lounge chair.

Inuyasha scowled folding his arms in annoyance. "You know you could at least act like you care you creep!"

"I did show it."

"How?"

"I took the time out of my sun moment to give you a temporary look of my face. That shows how much I care."

"Ugh you are such a dick!"

"And you are the dick's taker." Sesshomaru smoothly argued.

Inuyasha's mouth hung wide open from the crude remark that left the sophisticated senior's mouth. Never in a million years did he ever expect to hear him say such a filthy word…And it sounded so hot coming from him too.

"Well that should do for now." Taisho announced walking up from down below deck. "I think we have enough to satisfy the three of us for the weekend."

"Yea me too. Mr. Saiga?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know your son was a complete ass?"

Taisho looked at his sunbathing son and laughed. "Yes unfortunate he had to inherit that snobby attitude from somewhere."

"Oh so that makes you an ass too?"

"The worst kind." Sesshomaru said loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Hey no one was talking to you!"

"But you _were talking _about me."

"Yea so what. No one cares that you were listening to us."

"But I care."

"Ugh that's it!" Inuyasha was getting fed up with this jerk's need to meet everything he said word for word. Well he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

Inuyasha hopped up high to jump over the rail and landed at the front of Sesshomaru's chair. "I hate you." He grumbled.

Sesshomaru smiled, sat up and removed his glasses. "But I don't hate you." Then he kissed Inuyasha right on the lips before lying back down on his seat.

"What the…" Inuyasha was shocked. Did this bastard just kiss him and lay back down like it was no big deal? The nerve of this asshole. "Hey I - Whoa!" Well he shouldn't known that it was too good to be true, when Sesshomaru gained one of his mood swings and kicked him off the chair to land on the ground below.

"Hey you bastard!"

InuTaisho laughed his heart at the way the two boys were getting along with each other. In a way it was almost like having two sons instead of one…Such a shame Inuyasha wasn't his child. The two of them shared a lot of similar characteristics and personality traits that Sesshomaru didn't possess.

Oh well wishful thinking... but he couldn't help but wonder...

* * *

Inuyasha sat quietly at the dinner table with Taisho and Sesshomaru eating their well earned catch of the day. But Inuyasha was far from in the mood of eating. His mind was too full to comprehend the command of eat his brain was sending to him. There was just too much going on for him to focus on something as silly as eating.

For one he was still curious about what happened between Sesshomaru and Kurama to make the two hate each other so much.

On top of that his friend Bankotsu was still lying in the hospital unconscious and hanging on a thin line to life.

"Is something the matter Inuyasha? You've hardly touched your food." Noticed the elder demon.

"I…just don't have much of an appetite today."

"Well you should try to eat something young one. I don't think I've seen you eat at all today."

"Yes sir…"

Sesshomaru discreetly reached over and covered Inuyasha's hand with his own giving him a comforting squeeze. His eyes seemed to say don't worry I'll be here for you.

Inuyasha gave a lopsided smile and squeezed back. Even though he was stressed from all of the drama it at least helped that Sesshomaru cared enough to be there for him.

Taisho caught the sweet display between them and grinned to himself. It would appear that the two have become closer then he'd realized. Well if Inuyasha was who could make his son happy then so be it then… "Excuse me boys. I forgot to check the mailbox today. I will be back momentarily." Well it was the half truth anyway. He did forget to check the mail but he also wanted to give the two some time together. They should thank for this later on.

Sesshomaru wanted until his father was out of ear shot before attending to the young hanyou. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yea I just got a lot on my mind."

"It must be rather heavy for you to be thinking this hard about it."

"Well you could say that."

"Hmm is it something you wish to discuss?"

Inuyasha shook his head. No this wasn't something he wanted to talk about with him. It was already heavy enough on his mind there was no point in getting him all worked up too.

"I can respect that…But still if you want to talk I'll listen." Said the supportive demon.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yea I'd like that someday…thanks."

"My pleasure." Sesshomaru lend over to press a sweet kiss on Inuyasha's mouth as a way to say I'm here for you. But after the boy mewed a bit from the contact, it turned into an urgent need to taste more of him. He cupped the side of his face to tile his mouth upward for a deeper caress of the lips.

Inuyasha didn't know why but he really needed to feel Sesshomaru's kiss. It helped him feel so much better. The way his tongue was sway at his mouth for entry made him submit to him, opening up for the deeper penetration. He tasted just as good as the last time they kissed. So hot, spicy and full of electric youki.

"Mmm…" Was that him or was that Sesshomaru that just purred? Either way who gave a damn it just felt so heavenly.

But still they needed to stop. Sesshomaru was the one who had said that he wasn't ready for a relationship yet…

"Wait Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha panted breaking the kiss. "We can't."

Sesshomaru wasn't registering that he was just halted of his enjoyable snack. "Why can't we?"

"B-because you said that you didn't want to go that far remember? If we do this then I want it to because we're in a relationship…but on the spur of the whim moment."

Damn he did say that he wasn't ready for a relationship. But hell he was stupid then. He didn't know what he wanted because of all the strange emotions Inuyasha brought out of him. But now he's come to find himself riveting in all of the powerful sensations he would get from the boy. "We…we could…give it a try."

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru smirked, rubbing his thumb on the swollen lips he just punished. "I said we could give it a try."

"Are…are you sure? Because if we do this I'm in it for the long haul…I don't do one nighters."

"Nor do I…" Sesshomaru stood up his seat holding his hand out.

Inuyasha was hesitate. Should he take the offered hand of no return? Because once they did this that was it. He looked at the hand then at its owner. The boy's eyes were filled with so much uncertainty and a hint of fear.

"You can trust me…Inuyasha."

Seeing the bright truth in those cold amber eyes, Inuyasha took the hand offered to him and allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. "You promise that we'll at least try to make it work?"

His chin was lifted up. "Only if you promise to let destiny take it's course and lend us into a possible lasting future for the both of us."

Now that was a better promise then his. With no more needing to be said, they sealed the promised tight with the sweet cozy caress of their lips, making sure that the promise was solid between the two and that there was no turning back from it now.

* * *

Opening up his mailbox, Taisho leafed through the stack reading off each title. "Power bill, Water bill, Insurance, Funky Hound, Victor's secret…" He was going to have a serious talk with his son about using all those smelly colognes from Victor's.

Then a pink and yellow decorated envelop caught his eye. It read his name on it in very delicate cursive. There was no return address on it. He flipped it back and front wondering who could have sent this to him.

He thought about opening the letter later but curiosity got the better of him. What could it hurt to read it now? So he used his claw to slit it open at the top and pulled out a blue sheet of paper to read the contents...

**A/N: Hmm I wonder what the letter says. You'll find out who the dark entity is that keeps following around with Kurama. Some of you might already know who it is...Hmmm we'll just have to wait and see right? LOL Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Ooooook now this is the chapter alot of you haven't read yet. This is Chapter 16 containing the letter and who the dark person is. Hmmm let's find out shall we?**

**Sunday Night's Secrets and Sunday's Harsh Reality**

Inutaisho's eyes scanned over the letter carefully...

**_To my Dearest InuTaisho,_**

**_If you are receiving this letter, then I have long since departed this world. I doubt you may even remember our times together for they were so long ago. It was during the summer when we first met in my small town when you were just passing through. I thought you were the most handsome man I'd ever met with your gorgeous long hair and your handsome face. I as simply in awe of your beauty. So when you took even the smallest interest in me I felt beyond flattered, because why would a strong demon like yourself see in a simple mortal like me?_**

**_You proved to me that love left no bounds for those of different appearances. You were the one that wanted to continue our relationship but me being the coward I was wouldn't allow it because of my father's prejudice against demons…I'm deeply sorry for leaving you that day without so much as a goodbye. _**

**_But that isn't the reason I am writing you now. I have something that I should've told you about long ago and for that I am so sorry…My son was sent to attend the Shion University for a reason…Because I knew you were there. I choose the classes for him to take, I even made sure that he was to be roomed with your son….Funny how I was able to do so much when I was close to death. _**

**_What does my son have to do with you, you wonder. That is quite simple…It's because he was the reason I left you that day…I became pregnant with my son…Our son…I'm sorry Taisho…I know this isn't the way you should've learned of this…but Inuyasha my precious young hanyou son…is also…your son…_**

**_Izayoi…_**

He read it over and over and over again until each word was burned into his memory. But of all those words…the two that stuck out the most were 'your son'. All those years ago… He'd met a human after the death of his wife. But he hadn't expected to hear from her ever again since she refused to be with him. And now after all this time he knows why…So his wishful thinking had now become a reality…Inuyasha…Inuyasha was his son….

* * *

Hiten stayed by Bankotsu's side the entire night not once removing his red eyes from the pale face of his best friend. He didn't want to miss even the slightest tremor of movement. The hand he held in his hand stayed close to his lips as he prayed with all his heart that his friend would pull through all this somehow.

Then after four long hours of waiting for a sign of any kind, he his patience was rewarded. He gasped when the human's eyes squinted before slowly opening up. Those blue eyes shifted from side to side before laying on the thunder demon's face. His lips curved into his usual cocky smile. "So what's up?" He rasped.

"Not much." Hiten whispered back. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Came coughed reply. He could still feel a sharp pain in his chest from when he was shot.

"Hold on I'll go get you some water." Hiten kept his eyes on Bank as he poured him some water the nurse had lift for him earlier. He hurried back over to tilt the cup to his mouth, easing in a little at a time so as not to choke him. "There. How's that?"

"Muchhhhh better." Bankotsu sighed getting comfortable on his pillow. His chest was killing him though. "Damn this hurts."

"Well duh stupid. A bullet isn't suppose to tickle."

"Yea but…" A rough cough cut off his words.

"Shh don't talk stupid. Just relax."

"Dude can you not call me stupid? I am injured ya know." The human teased. "Besides it's no fair that I can't get you back because I'm all helpless."

Hiten shook his head. "How can you just joke around like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dammit Bank you could've been killed! Do you know how worried everyone was about you?…How worried I was about you."

Bankotsu sat up the best he could on his pillow to have a better look at the demon. "You were worried about me?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions. Of course I was worried." His face colored after admitting a little more then he wanted.

"Aww that's so sweet."

"Shaddup." But he smiled nonetheless grabbing Bankotsu's hand to rub against his cheek. "Listen just hurry and get better ok? I need you out of here so we can get into more trouble."

Bank smiled. "Yea yea yea." But he allowed the caress to continue as he settled back down to rest. He was becoming tired from talking so much. His eyes slowly closed back to fall into a rested slumber of peace. Knowing his best friend was there to watch over him.

Hiten lend forward to brush aside some of his banes, leaving his finger to linger over his forehead where the blue star was imprinted there. "Yea you get better soon. Because me and you…we got a whole lot to get ourselves into... together."

* * *

Kurama was exhausted from all the worrying and stress laid upon him during the ordeal dealing with Bankotsu's attack and Jakotsu's fainting spell. If that weren't bad enough he couldn't get Inuyasha on the phone either to check and see how he was handling all the commotion. Surely this was just as stressful on the boy as it was for him.

Well there was no sense in worrying too much. Inuyasha probably just needed to get some time to himself just as he does now.

Kurama reached into his pocket for his card key and slid it in the lock, pushing the door open. He knew it was late coming in but he had a long list of things that needed to be done on his way back from the hospital and took care of them while he was out.

"Well I see you're still a night owl."

Kurama turned around startled at the deep voice in his dorm room sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

The tall menace stood up walking over to the nervous fox. "Don't be so upset Kurama. I just wanted to spend some time with you that's all." He cupped his jaw to pull him closer. "Just like the good old days remember?"

The kitsune ripped his jaw away. "I told you before I won't get involved with you again. Now get out!"

The dark entity tsked his lips. "Such a shame my sweet, sweet fox…and here I could we could be of some service to one another?"

"Service? How could you assist me in any manner?"

"You do want that hanyou all to yourself instead in the clutches of Sesshomaru do you not?"

"I will have the boy as my own, but I'll do it as how I see fit." Kurama turned on his heel heading the kitchen to get as far away from the beast as he could. He didn't need to see the rampaging turmoil in his eyes. The thoughts of when he heard Inuyasha's cries of passion still rung in his eyes from a while back. Even now the sweet melody of his voice was an enchanting song to the youko. That should've been his name that he was screaming. Not that bastard Sesshomaru.

"So you'll let Sesshomaru do as he pleases with the boy then will you?" The tall demon walked into the kitchen, supporting himself against the side of a counter. "I would've expected more from the greatest bandit in history. And even now you're allowing the dog demon to do as he pleases with your puppy."

Kurama's eyes became the size of saucers as he turned around to face the demon. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't you know? The hanyou went on a trip with Sesshomaru and Taisho today. And…well I guess you can fill in the blanks from there." he chuckled.

Was it true? Was Inuyasha really with Sesshomaru? That would explain why he wasn't accepting his calls because he and that dog could be…He dare not even think it. That fool was taking what rightfully belonged to him. He should be the one to sate Inuyasha's desires. He should be the one who's name is called out in the throes of passion.

"Well I must say that this is devouring you from the inside out." He teased.

"Be silent!"

"Just imagine. Your puppy could be underneath Sesshomaru right now being plundered and plowed unmercifully with his cries reaching up to the heavens -"

"No, no he's not. Inuyasha isn't the type to just sleep with anyone." Kurama mumbled. "Inuyasha…he wouldn't…"

"Then my memory must be off because I do recall hearing his screams through the same door as you." The dark soul walked over to wrap his long arms around the ailing fox pulling him close to his chest, nuzzling his nose where those two fox ears would be now. "Let me ease your pain Kurama…come to me as you did two years ago…Let me be the one to quench your lust…"

Kurama's head was tilted back so his green eyes could met with the demonic orbs behind him. He didn't want to go back to being with this monster…not again. But he needed some type of comfort…even if it was only for but a moment…He needed it.

Perhaps this could quiet down his raging heart…. Because the mere thought of the one he'd chosen one he'd chosen to be his…the one he loved…was with Sesshomaru…doing only god knows what…

Seeing the dullness in those shimmering emerald eyes, the demon snickered softly. He had the fox right where he wanted him. "So do you think you we can help one another in getting what we want?" He whispered, lowering his mouth closer to the young student's.

Almost as if in a trace, Kurama nodded his very slowly.

"Very good." Perfect. His plans were going accordingly. Now he would be sure to have the hanyou, Sesshomaru and now Kurama in his grasp.

He took a hold of the kitsune's chin and held him in place, for the kiss he'd been waiting for, for two years.

Kurama unconsciously closed his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled up for the kiss from so long ago. It's been so long since he was in his past lover's arms….

* * *

Taisho had sat in the living room for hours not once getting any sleep from yesterday. It was now the early Sunday morning and not once had be blinked after reading the letter in his claws for probably the millionth time.

He still couldn't believe it…He had another son. And not just any son. Inuyasha. Th eboy who's been at the school for weeks now was his son. His own flesh and blood. He'd been looking at this child for all this time and not once and he ever noticed until now that the boy shared a great deal of his features. The golden eyes, the snowy white mane, his nose…And not to mention his preference for the same foods as Taisho. It was all coming together now in gradually.

But what could he do? How was he going to break this down to the boy? How would Sesshomaru take this? Would they angry? Happy? Sad? Enraged? So many emotions could be erupted because of this one letter…This one little letter was going to change the lives of all three of them.

Taisho felt so confused and ashamed. He had a son that he wasn't there for. The boy had grown up poor and alone for all these years with no one there to nurture and love him properly. How would he see him now? Inuyasha was sure to hate him for not being there. Should he even tell the boy the truth? Would it be best he knew? No. He couldn't bear it if Inuyasha hated him. He'd grown fond of the lad over the small amount of time they'd spent together. But what could he do? What must he do?

* * *

After deciding that their relationship could be taken a step further last night, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru retired to the bedroom for a good night's sleep together.

When the morning lights dipped into the small room, it revealed two pale haired males sleeping facing the other with their hands clamped tightly between them. It was Sesshomaru's decision to move at a slower pace so he would be able to get used to the strange feelings caused by the hanyou. He was a bit hesitate about the whole relationship thing but was willing to give it a try f it meant he could have Inuyasha all to himself.

Inuyasha's eyes blinked open to see his new boyfriend staring at him so closely. The way he was looking at him so tensely made him blush, shifting his eyes away. "Umm…good morning." He mumbled shyly notcing that they were very close.

"Morning." Sesshomaru returned a small smile of his own. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea." Especially since he was so close to the warmest demon in the world. "How's about you?"

"I rested well."

"Oh."

The two stared at each other for a long while, not once blinking or deterring from the other's eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Is…I mean will this be for real this time?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Sesshomaru knew what he was asking and closed his hand around the one in his grasp. "I don't make promises I can't keep." He pulled Inuyasha toward him to tuck underneath his chin, rubbing his bare back. "I said that I was willing to try this out with you and that's what I intend to do." He whispered placing a kiss between those two puppy like ears he'd come to admire.

The little flaps brushed against his face making him chuckle softly.

"What's so funny?"

"You?"

"How am I funny?"

Sesshomaru hugged him closer. "You're simply adorable." He teased.

"Oh come on." Inuyasha mocked at pushing himself away from the warm chest against him. "I'm a guy Sesshomaru. Guys aren't adorable."

"They are when they have cute little ears." He gently bit on one of the ears tugging it up.

Inuyasha blushed. "Well hell if I'm adorable then what does that make you?"

"Dashing."

"Not hardly. You're not dashing." He though it over for the best description. "...Hell you're beautiful."

"I am not beautiful."

"Yes you are. You're sexier then most girls I've seen -Ouch!" He yelped from the nip on his ear in the demon's mouth. "Ok ok you're hotter then most females -Ouch!"

"Try again."

Inuyasha twitched his sore ear to relieve it of the nips. "Well you're not dashing…or nice for that matter." He thought it over for a second then it hit him. "I got it. You're….exotic."

"Exotic?"

"Yea. I mean think about it. Just look at these markings." Inuyasha reached up trace a claw over the crescent moon but Sesshomaru grabbed his hand before it could touch it. "What is it?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'd rather you not touch my markings."

"But why?"

"I…I have my reasons…"

"Sessho no secrets."

That made him arch an eyebrow. "Sessho?"

Oops. Inuyasha hadn't meant for the nickname to slip out. "Uhh yea…it's my…umm endearment to you. You know a pet name." Oh damn he sounded so stupid. Come to think of it Sessho did sound kind of lame.

"Hmm." Was all the daiyoukai could say. He thought it was kinda cute.

"But don't change the subject. I wanna know why I can't touch your markings."

"As I said I have my reasons."

Inuyasha pouted, turning his head away. "How are we suppose to be in relationship if my boyfriend refuses to share his secrets? You are suck a jerk."

Sesshomaru turned his head back. "Don't be angry."

"Too late. I'm mad at you now."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. You're on my hate list now -AHH stop it!" He suddenly laughed when he felt long fingers tickling him under his arms and on his sides. "Stop it Sesshomaru! I'm tickle less!"

"Are you still angry?" Sesshomaru's didn't hold any tone of him tickling the hanyou in front of him.

"Ahhh yea I am….ahhh no no no I'm not mad! I'm not mad!" Inuyashs struggled to get away from the crazy fingers hurting his ribs. "Ok ok ok I'm…I'm… not mad anymore so stop it please!" He laughed between each attack.

"Are you sure?" He continued on teasing his sides.

"Yes yes yes! Now please stop!"

Sesshomaru finally showed him mercy removing his hands from the delicate sides. He pulled the boy back against his chest placing his chin back on top of his head.

Inuyasha panted and chuckled a little still tingling from the tickle attack. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're still pretty."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You are such a pain."

"Hey that's what boyfriends do." Inuyasha lifted his head to press a kiss on the older demon's mouth. "Get on your nerves right?"

Sesshomaru returned the kiss. "Yes and so do little brothers."

"Well we'd be screwed if we were brothers then."

"Why do you say that?"

Inuyasha looked at the demon as if he'd lost his mind. "Idiot, brothers can't be lovers. That's taboo."

"Not in the demon world."

"Well I wasn't raised among demons. I was raised by humans. And I was taught that such couplings were wrong." He snuggled into Sesshomaru's neck sighing. "Now let's get back to sleep. I'm still tired." He yawned.

Sesshomaru rubbed along the hanyou's spine to relax him into a calm slumber.

He pondered over what Inuyasha said how them being siblings, meant they couldn't be together. That didn't sit well with him But still the reasoning for them being brothers and not being in a relationship was foreign to him. Demon siblings coupled together lots of times. There was even a time where he'd considered mating with his father if he hadn't found the right suitable partner.

But now that he'd found Inuyasha…well he was just happy that they weren't siblings after all. Maybe being brothers wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

Kurama quietly cursed himself for what he'd just last night. He couldn't believe he'd returned to the arms he promised himself he'd never go back to. And now here he was lying in bed with his old lover from two years ago… He was such a damned fool. How could he have done this again?

And he felt like an even bigger fool as he turned over on his pillow to stare at the red eyed devil still sleeping his space…He couldn't believe he went back into his arms...The arms of his past lover... Ryuukotsusei.

**A/N: Ha hell yea! I did it! I did it! Yep you've just found out that Kurama's dark stalker and past lover were none other then the evil dragon! LOL Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Thanks for reading! Review your thoughts **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

** It's time to get back to the stories! Whew it's been a while since I updated this chappie. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

**Monday's Silent Attack**

There were many things Mr. Saiga classroom weren't prepared for. One being the fact that one of the most popular students on campus had actually just walked into the class with his arm wrapped possessively around the new hanyou first year. Word had spread around very quickly at the newest relationship develop. Some believed it was some type of joke and looked around for the candid camera or for that human on TV that normally yells 'you've been punked' to jump from out of no where laughing. But it didn't seem that would be the case for either so called explanation.

The next thing they weren't prepared for was when Sesshomaru stood up before the classroom to make a few announcements.

"As of right now my fellow classmates, my father will not be teaching class for the remainder of this week. His health has suddenly dropped over the weekend, and we've been excused for not taking this subject until he's well enough to return."

The class began to whisper and mumble amongst themselves at the news of their favorite professor being ill. Professor InuTaisho was a powerful daiyoukai and for him to be rendered ill was a huge deal.

Miroku being one of the smartest students in the classroom had a question. "When do you think that he'll turn?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sesshomaru answered. This was odd for him to take in as well. When his father had called, telling him to inform the class that he wasn't feeling well, it bothered him.

A small sound of laughter drew his attention to two students whispering between each other. Koga and Inuyasha were in the back chuckling about one thing or another. This did not sit well with Sesshomaru. Now that he and Inuyasha were a couple he intended to keep it that way, meaning that he needed to eliminate all possible competition now.

"Another issue I'd like to clear up are the rumors floating around campus about my relationship status..."

That sentence caught a pair of downy ears, twitching from side to side.

"Yes me and Inuyasha are officially in an open relationship with each other. That being said I am here by sending out a fair warning, and would appreciate it if you spread the word for me." His golden gaze settled on a few of the students in class he assumed to have some type of interest in the hanyou. "Do not attempt to be anything more then a friend with the boy otherwise you'll be challenging my claim on him. If I should assume that's the case I will waste no time in declaring a battle of possession over him until the other is rendered unconscious or results are fatal. Be assured that I won't hope back my strength for the mere reasons of simple age, grade, or species. It'll matter not to me"

The classroom demons caught a low scent of acidic poison coming from in front of the classroom while the humans could only see the faint lime green glow of his threat. "You have been warned." He growled quietly.

Inuyasha sunk so low in his chair he thought he'd go straight through it. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru had just said all of that in front of his friends and the other fourth years. Threats were made about him that no one deserved.

The students around his desk discreetly scooted their seats away from him shifting their eyes toward the far wall or upon something else of interest.

"If there aren't anymore questions, then I have nothing more to say to you. Class dismissed." Sesshomaru walked over to his desk to gather his belongings as did the other students.

Some of them still whispered and talk about all that was said in the class. And all over a worthless hanyou no doubt.

"Hn, he must be pretty desperate to couple with that worthless creature." Menomaru mumbled walking pass him.

Inuyasha bristled at hearing that remark. Worthless creature? He'd show the bastard a worthless creature. Just when he was about to turn around to layer the fourth year a cop to his jaw, the entire classroom gasped as Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed Menomaru by his throat lifting him up in the air, effortlessly.

"You would do well to mind your tongue moth. Or do you wish to have it melted and swallowed?" Threatened the young inu youkai tightening his hold, sending a low sizzle of his burning poison. "Which will it be? And be quick. I don't know which will drop first." Referring to his hand opening or the demon's head falling off.

Inuyasha stood there stunned. Was Sesshomaru actually defending him?

"Speak!"

"O-ok Sesshomaru I-I apologize!" Menomaru shuttered nervously.

"Good." This guy was one of his allies so he would show him more mercy then he did Ryura…He slung him over to his father's desk, smashing it to splintered heap.

The students didn't speak another word of ignorance about the hanyou instead choosing to just gather their things and head to their next destinations.

Inuyasha grabbed his book bag, heading straight for the door. He was so pissed off he couldn't see his own nose.

"Inuyasha?"

Damn then the source of his anger had the nerve to call him. "What the fu-oomph." He was silenced with a kiss to his mouth, by his so called knight and shining armor. Ok it was bad enough everyone knew about their relationship when it was none of their business but for him to kiss him like this while everyone was looking? Didn't he know the meaning of tact?

Oh and this wasn't any simple kiss. No this was a kiss that should only be reserved for the bedroom. Sesshomaru's tongue went straight for the gold, tangling and mashing with his own. Inuyasha mewed softly as the kiss was broken. His eyes were glazed over with desire.

"I'll see you soon." Sesshomaru whispered, using his thumb to rub the bottom of his lover's lip.

Inuyasha could only manage a feeble nod.

"Good." Sesshomaru went over o the desk to help his friend up from the wood mess, chuckling at all the slits of wood in his lime green hair.

Hoshiyomi, Naraku, Kyora, Ryura, and Itachi all surrounded the twosome laughing themselves.

"All that over a damn first year , Sesshomaru?" Menomaru growled taking the hand offered to him.

"Did you not learn from the first time?" Sesshomaru dropped the moth demon back on the ground.

Naraku smiled. "The boy must have something of value to make you this possessive."

"Indeed he does." What it was Sesshomaru didn't know. But all he knew was that he couldn't allow anyone else to get near him.

Itachi smirked. "Then I assume there won't be anymore late night visit will there?"

Sesshomaru turned a lazy over to the dark eyed human. "No…there won't be."

* * *

"Dammmmmmnnnn mutt. I don't know what you did to make Sesshomaru act like that but can you give me some of it?" Koga teased.

"Yea he went ballistic. And all over you of all people." Sasuke mumbled.

"Shaddup."

"When did you two start dating anyway?" This was all news to Koga. But then again, there were rumors going around about this. He was just to occupied on spying on the sexy chimera.

"Only for a day now, and he's already making threats to people. The stupid jackass." He'd never been so embarrassed. "But enough about that. How's Bankotsu?"

That subject was still a tender one for Koga. His roommate was still in the hospital suffering from the bullet in his chest. "He's…fine…Hiten is still there with him and hasn't left his side yet."

Sasuke kept silent over the matter. Even though his face wouldn't reveal it. He was just as worried about his fellow human friend.

"Maybe we should go visit him after class." He suggested. "How's Jakotsu taking this?"

"He's still in a state of shock. He was able to be sent out of the hospital but he's staying with his brothers in the campus hotel. They said they'd keep us posted on everything if something new should happen."

"That's good."

They walked the rest of the way to their botany in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts about everything that's happened.

When they arrived, all three were shocked to see a chair empty.

"Hey where's Kurama?" Koga asked, slinging his book bag on the arm of his chair.

"He's not coming." Said a gruff voice from behind. "I shall be your partner tonight hanyou."

"Oh like hell you will shrimp!" Inuyasha shouted at the fire demon standing behind them. "I'd rather throw my face in a damn fire then be partnered with you!"

"Believe me this isn't my decision but since we're both without partners today, you have no choice but to be mine. Don't be difficult with this. I don't have time for your brazen nonsense."

"Fu-" Inuyasha shut his mouth remembering that curing wasn't allowed in the classroom.

"What was that? I didn't catch it?"

Inuyasha growled. "Fuck you asshole." he whispered harshly.

"The last thing I want to do is _fuck your_ asshole hole hanyou."

Damn this guy is such a jerk.

"Umm Hiei is your name right?" Koga said curiously with a slight blush. "Do know ummm where K-K-Kuronue is today? I haven't seen him our first class and this one."

Hiei shrugged. "I think he went to go check on Kurama to see how he's doing."

The wolf's shoulders deflated. "Oh ok. Thanks." His steps were sluggish as he went over to grab his lap coat putting his arms through the sleeves.

Hiei shook his head at this kid's attitude. Why this student would have a crush on his partner is beyond him. But still he didn't want the boy to walk around looking like a sad puppy. "He's just going to see how Kurama's doing. You should know like everyone else if Kurama misses even one day of school it's got to be an problem. Besides he's supposed to be coming to see you this evening anyway." That was classified information but not to the point of being a mega secret.

Koga's pointy ears perked at that information and his face became a hot crimson. "R-r-really? He's s-s-supposed to come s-s-see me?"

"Yes."

"Umm o-ok that's good t-t-to hear."

Inuyasha ignored the shy wolf wondering what could've happened to make Kurama miss class. That's twice that someone has had to miss a day of school First his professor and now Kurama. What in the world was going on? And did he get the feeling the shit was about to hit the fan...

* * *

InuTaisho was a wreck. He couldn't sit down for more then five minutes before he would grab the letter and reread it over again. Inuyasha was his son. He still couldn't believe it. They boy was at least two hundred and forty years old. Why the hell did it take so long for this letter to reach him when the boy had been suffering for most of his life. But then again he wouldn't have put it pass his vindictive human relatives to have kept the letter hidden just to spite the boy. Somewhere along the line someone must've gained a conscious and sent the letter.

But now what could be done? Should he tell the lad about this? And what of Sesshomaru? His son would probably keep a cool attitude about it but surely he'd be upset to learn of this. And to make matters worst the two were in a relationship. Sesshomaru wouldn't have an issue about such a coupling but Inuyasha would definitely be against it. He was raised with humans and they don't believe in what they would call a taboo relationship.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Damn who could that be? This was not the right time for any visitors when he needed to sort through his thoughts.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"I'll be there in a moment." He called out running a clawed hand through his messy silver hair. Whomever was didn't need to see him ins such a disarray.

After making sure his appearance was presentable, he walked over to the door and opened it to… "Ryuu?"

Ryuukotsusei lifted a slender blue eyebrow at his best friend. "I'm going to assume that you're either very ill or going through some hippy tread." He teased.

"What do you mean?"

The dragon president pointed. "I haven't seen you with your hair down in since we were in college."

"Oh…right that." Taisho stepped to the side to allow his friend inside. "It's be a rather rough weekend you can say."

"Do you wish to discuss it? I brought over some nourishment just in case." Ryuu held up a small box containing a set of lunch boxes and two drinks.

Taisho smiled. "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times."

They both laughed.

Taisho went to his living room and sat in his arm chair. Ryuu followed behind him taking the seat adjacent from him. He set the box of food on the table in front of them and began to set out the items handing Taisho a box and keeping for himself.

"Now do you mind telling me why my ally is in here reeking of sadness and misery?"

Damn he thought he'd covered his scent of emotions from the dragon's nose. Apparently he hadn't done a good enough job. "I…I've just received some news that's all." He opened his meal box, grabbing his set of utensils.

"What type of news." Ryuu mimicked his movements, and grabbed his drink. "It must be something very troublesome if you're staying here in the state you're in."

"Believe me this is troublesome news…." But how could he tell his long time best friend of his affair with a human.

"Well these pointy appendages on my head are here for a reason. So let's talk."

"Well…I…you…see -"

"This must be disturbing news if can't just say it."

Taisho took a deep breathe. Ryuu was right. He needed to pull himself together. He was a daiyoukai for gods sake. "I…I found out I have…a son…"

Ryuukotsusei spit out his green tea getting it all over the small table. "I…beg… your pardon?" He coughed.

The inu nodded. "Yes I recently found out I have a another child…a son."

Well this was interesting news. His best friend had a second son? "I must say." he cleared his throat. "This is some…ummm news."

"But it only gets better from there."

Ryuu groaned. "What on earth could be more shocking in finding out that you have a son?" He said lifting his cup of tea to drink.

"His mother's human."

Once again the dragon spit out his tea, coughing and gagging. "You rutted with a human? Taisho what has gotten into you! You know such couplings always lend to unfortunate accidents!"

"Bite your tongue when referring to my pup Ryuukotsusei." Taisho growled. He was close with the dragon but he would allow no one to disrespect what was his own.

"My apologies. It's just that…" Ryuu squeezed the building pressure between his eyes. "A human Taisho? A human? Why would you stoop so low?"

"Your prejudice is most unbecoming."

"Can you blame me? You had a wonderfully beautiful wife before she passed away. But for you to rut with a human?" He was appalled. "If you were so desperate for a cozy rumble in the sheets you could've just come to me or used Sesshomaru to sate your desires."

The inu youkai frowned. "I would never use my son as a means of sexual pleasure."

"And why not? There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Its as common as siblings being couples."

"I already know of this."

"Obviously you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have seeded a hanyou child."

Taisho had had it. "Be gone with you Ryuu if all you're going to do is fault me for my past mistakes. I don't need this type of support from my own best friend."

"Calm yourself Taisho. I apologize for sounding so crude." He sighed. "You know I only want the best for you. That's why I'm so…sickened at the idea of you having coupled with a human." The mere thought of it made him cringe.

"Oh you'd rather I used my own flesh and blood to cure me of my sexual frustration or yourself?"

"As the young ones say it…Duh."

Both of the elders laughed at his use of such a common word.

"As tempting as that sounds Ryuu, I'll have to decline your offer."

The dragon sighed. "Well I can't say I didn't try. But you can always have Ryura for your bedding as well if you wish."

"My godchild? No I could never do that." Taisho picked at his food.

"Well if you should change your mind, both offers still stand."

"Thank you."

"Of course. But I do have another question considering this new addition to your clan."

"What?"

Ryuu grabbed his drink. "What's the boy's name?"

Taisho braced himself for another green shower. "It's…Inuyasha."

As predicted the green shower came in a wild spray of surprise. "Did you say Inuyasha? The same hanyou that attends our school?"

"Yes."

This did not vote well for Ryuukotsusei. That was the last name he expected to be said. And now.. "I...I must be off now." He stood up grabbing his jacket heading for the door.

"But wait where are you going in such a hurry?" This was strange for him to be acting this way.

"I…I just remembered there's something I must take care of. We shall talk another time my friend." Ryuu hurried out the door closing it behind him.

InuTaisho was left looking at his closed front door in confusion. What had he said to make the president seem…almost afraid.

* * *

This was not good. Not good at all. The very same hanyou he had a hit out on was his best friend's child. His best friend's pup. Dammit! This wasn't what he had planned. The hanyou was supposed to be killed by the time of the approaching festival. But now that he learned of this…What could he do?

The boy still needed to be taught a lesson for luring his son into a false rape.

No it didn't matter if Inuyasha was Taisho's son. This was even more reason to be rid of the brat. His best friend's pure inu blood didn't need to be coursing through the veins of that pathetic whelp. No he needed to be taken care of regardless of him being his friend's pup.

But first there was still the issue of those other brats, that needed to be taken care of. Those kids knew far too much about the rape incident. If even one of them opened their mouths all hell would break loose. No he needed to take care of them now.

His hand reached down for his cell phone, dialing the all to familiar number of his assassin.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"_Sir?"_

"I need you to act on your next target sooner then planned."

"_But sir that's ahead of schedule…we've just taken down one of the kids and -"_

"Does it seem like I care about that? And that human is still breathing! I wanted him dead meaning not breathing!"

"…_Yes sir…But who shall be next?"_

"I care not who you choose. But make sure that whomever you choose stays dead." He hung up the phone exhaling a frustrated breathe of air. The sooner this issue was taken care of, the better.

He needed something to ease his aggravation…and he knew of someone who could do it for him. A certain little red haired youko…

* * *

"This is stupid."

"Trust me. It shall work."

"Please spare me." Sasuke felt so ignorant for what he was about to do.

Neji urged him up to the door of the Uchiha's brother and stepped away. "Just received the information we need to know."

"Why can't you be the one to ask him? I don't even like Itachi."

"Because you only dislike him…I despised the man's very existence. "Came the more reasonable answer. "Besides he may know of some important information but might need to be reported to the higher ranks. It could even solve who shot your friend…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "But how did you…"

"I know a lot of thinks Sasuke…" Neji's pale eyes developed veins on the sides to emphasize his explanation.

Well he forgot that he possessed that techinque.

"Now be off with you. And don't worry. I shall be right outside should anything go wrong." Neji patted the younger human's cheek and stepped away.

Sasuke grunted, covering his blush. He really hated that incompetent handsome Hyuuga.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Two minutes passed before the door was opened to reveal a half dressed Itachi with his pants unbuttoned. "Sasuke?…To what do I owe the honor what such an unannounced visit?" He said quietly, giving his sibling an invasive once over.

"Can I come in?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Of course." Itachi stepped to the side, letting his younger brother in his dorm.

Inside the dorm was another student, that was in the same state of dress as Itachi. Half naked. It would be just like his brother to always find someone to warm his bed every hour of the day.

Itachi walked around his brother to speak to the other student quietly. He kissed his forehead and the unknown male walked out the dorm making sure to grab his clothing.

"Now that we have some privacy, do you want to tell me what you came to see me for?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yea, I wanted to ask if you knew of anything suspicious going around the school?" He knew it was a fast start to get the information he needed but hell he hated being in his brother's presence and wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.

"Suspicious? Hmm what do you mean?"

"Like anything strange or weird…Or have you heard some talk about anything odd happening."

"I may know of some things." Itachi lazily walked over to unbutton Sasuke's top jacket button. "What do you plan to do for the information?"

Sasuke shivered from his brother's disgusting advance. But he really needed this info. "I..I don't know…"

"I can think of something." Itachi slung his brother on the bed crawling over on top of him. "We can start this way." He pinned Sasuke's hands behind his head and started kissing along his jaw line, falling down to his neck.

Sasuke glimpsed from the slimy feel of wet tongue gliding over his skin. "Wait…hold on…W-we can do that but after you tell me what you know."

"Hmm I think I want to taste you first." Purred the seducing older brother.

'_I'm going to fucking kill Neji,' _Sasuke thought. "I promise we'll do whatever you want. Just tell me first."

Itachi pulled his head back to stare down at the same slanted onyx black eyes so similar to his own. His little brother was so beautiful he wondered why he hadn't ever noticed it before. He should've been taken the boy for himself. "If I tell you what I know then the only sound I want to hear…" his finger traced a line over Sasuke's lips. "…is the scream of my name."

Sasuke crunched his nose, but reluctantly nodded his head.

"Very well." Itachi went back down to kiss along the boy's neck. "There's been talk of Ryura having a sexual relationship with his father, or rather being raped."

"But…I-isn't that against the r-rules?" Sasuke stuttered from the feel of the soft lips sliding over his tender flesh.

"Yes. Faculty members are not allowed to have relations with students that attend here." he mumbled again his skin. "An incident actually occurred two years ago involving a student and an upper rank teacher."

"Who was it?" Sasuke moaned.

"Mmm I think it was that third year student…Kurama."

Sasuke's eyes popped out. Kurama? The same red headed green eyed, Kurama in his classes? This was big news. "But who was he was involved with?"

"…I believe it was…the president…"

That was all Sasuke needed to know. The rest he could figure out later. But now how was he supposed to escape his brother's grasp?

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Ohh if that was Neji he was going to kiss him.

Itachi sighed getting up from his bed. Whomever it was had better have a good reason for coming at the most inappropriate time. He opened the door slowly, then chuckled at who was at the door.

"Well I didn't expect you to knock."

Ryura walked into his room. "Well I forgot my…key…" His voice trailed off when he noticed the second year sitting up on his roommate's bed. His lips curled into a sinister smile. "I see you have some…entertainment Itachi…do you mind sharing?'

"Not at all." Itachi closed the door locking it back in place. "You don't mind do you Sasuke?"

"Like hell! That wasn't the deal Itachi!"

Itachi's pants dropped to the floor. "Things tend to change little brother."

Ryura followed Itachi's example dropping his own school trousers. "Don't worry kid. We'll be gentle."

"Yea like the way you were with Inuyasha? I don't think so." Sasuke stood up from the bed. "I'm out of here." He made pass them to barely touch the door knob before he was snatched by both his arms. "Let me go!"

"I think not Sasuke." Itachi and Ryura dragged his little brother to the bed pinning him down the same way he did Inuyasha.

Ryura crawled walked between Sasuke's legs trying to rip his pants off. "Hold still. This won't hurt."

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke yelled kicking and bucking wildly trying to get both stronger males off of him.

Ryura managed to pull the boy's pants down and tossed them to the side. He made quick work of ripping his boxers to shreds with his claws and settled himself between his legs.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING BASTARDS -" Itachi silenced him with his cock shoved straight down his throat, just when Ryura slammed himself straight into the boy's unprepared body.

Sasuke screamed and yelled as loud as he could…but no one would hear his silent cries... the only one who could've heard him was laying in the hallway…unconscious….

* * *

Kurama wasn't in the mood for visitors so whomever was at the door was going to be declined a visit. He was still quite sore from his affair with the cruel dragon.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"One moment." He mumbled, steadily walking toward the door trying to ignore the pain.

When he opened the door he immediately tried to slam it shut but it was stopped by the tip of a shoe.

"Be gone with you. You're one of the last people I wish to see." Sneered the angry fox.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open anyway knocking the fox away. "We shall talk whether you wish it or not fox."

"I said I don't want to speak with you Sesshomaru!" Kurama turned around to quickly and nearly collapsed from his soreness.

"You're pathetic…" Came the disgusted grunt. Sesshomaru walked over and picked the third year up by his arm and slung him over to his bed.

Kurama sat up with his hair sprawled all around his head. "How dare you treat me in such a manner." His youki rose, slowly gathering to reveal his transformation.

"I would highly advise against doing that fox, unless you want the entire building to know you're causing a scene."

Right. He didn't need the his building knowing of his private life. He always kept his business to himself so it was best to handle this in a more civilized manner. His hair settled back down to from the mix of silver back to it's purest blood red, his golden eyes returned to their emerald green and his once moving ears returned back to the side of his head. After making sure he was calm, he spoke in a more chilly tone. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" He asked quietly.

Sesshomaru made himself comfortable, taking a seat at Kurama's table. "Inuyasha seems to be worried about you."

"Inuyasha?"

He nodded.

"But what reasons would the boy have to be worried about me? I'm fine."

"You missed a day of school, which is something, if I recall correctly, you never do."

Kurama sighed. "I don't want him to be concerned over me." He reached over to his night stand for his cell phone to call the hanyou but his the phone was taken from his hand. "How dare you."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to crumbled the phone in his hand and placed it away. "That's another reason I came to talk with you." He retook his seat and laced his fingers together, placing them in front of his mouth. "Me and Inuyasha are in a relationship now and I'd prefer if you ceased all types of advances on the boy."

"Over my dead body." Kurama said in a menacing low voice, sounding very close to his Youko half. "I claimed the boy as my own. You have no right to him!"

"Are you challenging my claim on him Kurama?" Sesshomaru asked softly. "Be assured that that would be taken as such if you said yes."

Green eyes became a sun colored boiling orbs of rage. "Take it as you will. But the boy is mine." This wasn't Kurama's alto voice but the tone of the dangerous fox demon Yoko.

The two stared at each other for long moment, neither daring to avert their eyes from the other's challenging hard gaze.

"Very well." Sesshomaru stood up, maintain full eye contact with the fox. "When the festival arrives we shall battle our claim over the boy's affections."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "I accept." He stood up to shake and seal the bond with the other dominating male.

Sesshomaru squeezed the hand in his own before releasing it. He turned on his heel and went straight for the door. "By the way, the next time you wish to couple with that _him _again…" He gave the unmoved fox a side ways glance. "…make sure to cover the scent better."

Kurama chuckled coldly. "Like the way you did two years ago?"

Sesshomaru eyes became small slits of molten amber. "Mind what you say fox."

"It hurts doesn't it?" He continued. " Being reminded of your own submission."

"Be silent!"

"I won't." Kurama walked up to stand toe to toe with the daiyoukai, looking him straight in the eyes. "You dare to taunt me about my coupling with the dragon." He walked around the dog demon. "You want to tease me about what happened two years ago…"

Sesshomaru clenched his fists.

"You knew of my relationship with Ryuukotsusei, yet you, _my best friend, _went back behind my back and did the unthinkable.'

Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Face the facts before going to judge another of their mistakes Sesshomaru." Kurama walked over to his window to look out at the green lush grass of the campus… "You were the same as me…"

The quiet daiyoukai glanced over at his past best friend.

Kurama turned around slightly to look at the angry inu youkai. "…Nothing more then your godfather's bitch…"

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhh ha ha ha! THE DRAMA! I love it! I can't wait for you guys to see what happen in the next chappie. We'll see new romances and more secrets revealed! Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Summery:** Inuyasha is a first year student at an all male university. He'll try his best to adjust to the new environment. Unknown to him, he'll be the one to turn the entire school upside down. Most of the Inuyasha sexy characters will be in this story along with two from another show I consider to be very hot! There will be drama, humor, romance, and possible hurt. Warning Yaoi. Rape. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Sorry for the late update my friends. This chapter will consist of more revelations and….a character will be lost…**

**Tuesday's True Death**

It was becoming more and more complicated getting the jobs done. Whenever the next target was in place, some random student would appear to block the shot. This wouldn't do. There needed to be some way to remove all of these extras so he could get his assignments complete in a hurry.

The assassin dialed his cell, for the buyer of his skills wanting for the rude response.

A low deep voice answered with a rough. "_What the devil do you want?"_

"Sir I'm not able to get a clear shot. There's too much going on."

"_What are you talking about?"_

The executioner, glanced over the edge of the science building he was atop of watching his next target walk to class. "Each time I try to get a shot, a student jumps into range. We can't risk hitting another kid."

"_Why the hell are you trying to kill the brats in broad daylight you fool! That's too risky!"_

"Because the targets have been treading carefully since the first one was shot."

Damn this wasn't what Ryuukotsesui had calculated. But he shouldn't be surprised that the brats would wise up on traveling at night fall. Yes something definitely needed to be done. _"Very well. I'll take care of the issues. You just make sure to get the job done."_

"Yes sir." The cruel killer, shut his phone gazing down below. Such a shame they all had to die. And for something as foolish as this… He could only hope his soul would be forgiven for ending their lives so early.

* * *

Worthless. Was he the only one who had to get everything done? Just worthless.

Ryuu dialed his phone for the vice president of the school giving instructions to be passed to all of the faulty and professors to cancel classes for the remainder of the week. The only reason he could give was for the possible weather issues which did work in his favor since a deadly storm was on it's way to soak the campus.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Great now what was wrong. "Enter."

The door peeked open with a pale blue headed demon sticking his head inside. "Good afternoon Father."

"Ryura? I haven't summoned for you to see me today." Said the father perplexed at his son's sudden appearance..

"Yes I know but..." Ryura gulped, looking behind himself, then looking back at his father. "You see, well..."

"Spit it out already." His patience was already worn thin because of the otehr problems going on with his plans.

Sighing the young dragon walked into his father's office shutting the door behind him.

The instant he approached the president's desk, Ryuukotsesui's nose crunched up at the scent of blood and semen emitting from his child. "Why do you wreck of such a disgusting scent?"

Ryura hesitated before answering twitting his fingers. "I... I..."

The stern father waited patiently for his son to answer. Why the devil was he taking so long to reply? Wait then the sudden realization of it all struck him. "You... You didn't..." He whispered with his mouth agape.

"Please forgive me Father."

"Y-you raped someone else..." The immediate rage of youki rose around the entire office smashing any glass object in reach and shattering papers or books to slam against the walls. "YOU FOOL!" Ryuu rounded his desk to backhand his child sending him flying to the fall off wall.

"I'm-I'm sorry Father." Ryura pleaded scooting back against the wall from his enraged parent.

Ryuu growled going back to his desk for his punishing bull whip, smacking it against his hand. His red eyes settled back on the his foolish son, smiling evilly. "Not as sorry as you're going to be."

* * *

The early evening sunlight shun over the horizon on the few students who were out later then the rest. One such student was taking advantage of the quiet open space available on the campus track, to practice his sprints and 100 meter dashes. He wasn't on the track team but he enjoyed showing off his speed skills anyway.

Koga bunked down to his hands, rising his hips up for the hurried run off toward the hurdle straight ahead. He took a deep inhale of breathe, bent his knees and took off with the speed of any great youkai.

"Hey Koga!"

Koga hadn't heard the voice calling out his name as he skillfully leaped over the hurdle with his hands, flipping into a mid air somersault and landing perfectly on his feet. The cocky wolf looked behind himself proudly. "Hn, I'm getting better." He grumbled to himself. But now it was time for a nice wash off. He smelled like the inside of a sneaker with all his sweat.

So with his heart set on a nice hot shower, he turned to go get his gym bag but ended up walking smack into a hard wall of toned chest and abs. "Geez what the freaking hell!" He complained rubbing his sore forehead. "Hey just who the... the..." Oh sweet lovely heavens.

"Good evening Koga." Said the sly deep voice of teasing indigo eyes.

"Y-y-yea... evening and stuff."

Kuronue smiled at the stuttering wolf, then shifted his eyes behind him. "Oh so you enjoy doing the hurdle, do you?"

"Yea." God he was so hot.

"Are you any good?"

"Yea." Look at his body.

"How often do you come out here?"

"Yea." Wow what a beautiful ponytail.

"Is the sky green?"

"Yea." It could be whatever color you wanted it to be.

Kuronue could see he wasn't getting anywhere with this one worded conversation. Perhaps he could use it to his own advantage. Maybe teasing the wolf a little will knock some sense back into him. Besides it never hurt to have a little fun early in the morning. "Koga?"

"Yea."

"Do you think..." He lowered his head until they were nose to nose. "...I'm sexy?"

"Yea... No wait wait wait! I didn't mean to say that! I mean you're not ugly or anything -"

"So you don't think I'm sexy?"

Koga's face became a radiate shade of red. "No no no no I think you're sexy! You're very sexy! I mean I'm not trying to say you're not or a anything I mean... UGHH FUCK!" Why he couldn't he just get his words out whenever he was around this guy? This was so stupid. Here was the hottest guy he'd ever seen and he couldn't even talk to him. Geez he was such a wuss.

Kuronue burst out laughing at the strained second year student's expression. This boy's bashfulness was simply delightful.

"Hey what the hell is so funny?" Koga didn't appreciate being the butt end of anyone's secret jokes.

"You." Chuckled the chimera. "You're adorable."

"A-A-Adorable?" He stuttered the word as if it were a foreign piece of sweet candy being tasted for the first time.

"Yes." Kuronue knew his next action was against his of code of ethics but he couldn't resist pressing a honey sweet kiss on Koga's forehead. "I think you're pretty cute too." He whispered against his skin.

The once red face became a scarlet deep flash of embarrassment. Did, did Kuronue just kiss him? This was unreal. His lips felt so soft too from that brief moment of contact. Oh dear god he could die a happy man now. Nothing else really mattered now in those blue delirious eyes of joy that gazed up to see a smiling pair of a deeper hue of blue.

"I... don't know what to say." Koga said, lowering his head shyly.

"Hmm." Kuronue lifted the boy's face by his chin, looking deep into his eyes. "Don't be shy now. I enjoy seeing those pretty eyes sparkle with your wild untamed spirit. It makes me like you even more." Wow did he just say that? Now he was really going against his protocol. One never mixes business with pleasure. He was on a mission for Pete's sake and he couldn't risk getting involved with a... "Huh?"

His thoughts were shattered the moment he felt a pair of long arms wrap around his midsection. He glanced down to see the top of Koga's head slightly brushing at his nose. "Koga?"

Koga hadn't exactly thought before he acted. All he knew was that he wanted to hug the guy who could make him feel so good inside. No one and ever given him compliments like this before, so how would one normally react after receiving them?

But this was a bit forward. He still didn't really know much about Kuronue and the other way around. Now here he was clinging to the guy like he an orphan pup. This was being him being stupid the max now. If Kuronue decided to punch him now he'd completely understand but...

Apparently his embrace wasn't unwanted, when he tried to pull away he was roughly pulled back against his strong chest. "K-Kuronue?" Those longer arms constricted him in place, keeping his head very close to the chimera's neck.

The soft whisper of his name on Koga's lips sounded so heavenly to him and just so…right. This was the very first time the wolf demon had openly said his name. The smooth way it rolled off his tongue made him proud to be given such a title. "I love the way you say my name Koga." He held him tighter, chest flush to chest.

A low gasp ruptured from Koga's now dry parted lips. He was feeling very hot being so close to his crush's body, whom he hadn't realized until now, had some very impressive biceps, triceps, pectorals and any other type of muscle one could name. Speaking of names did he just say that he liked the way he said his? " You like the way I say..." Dare he say it again? " K-Kuronue?"

"Hmm yes...say it again for me."

"Kuronue..."

That one had more feeling to it. "Yes...That sounds very nice."

The low rumble of his title so close to his slender neck made him shiver. Each syllable was pronounced so perfectly from those pure lips.

Kuronue's hands began to wonder on their own free will around Koga's back, rubbing gentle circles in the middle. Those naughty hands then traveled lower to touch Koga's long brown tail simultaneously with the caress of his lips on Koga's neck. Wow even his skin tasted as sweet as the sound of his name.

Bad move. Really bad move. The startled Koga wiggled free of the embrace suddenly noticing what he was doing. This was the person he had a crush on and here he was just latched onto him like a love struck kid. "Sorry...I uhhh... I gotta go!" He quickly grabbed his gym bag from the sidewalk and ran off toward his building, not once glancing back to see the hurt regret in Kuronue's eyes.

Damn what was he doing?

A short figure who'd been watching the entire scene made his presence known from behind the bleachers. "We have a job to do Kuronue."

"Yes I know."

"Clearly you don't if you're becoming attached to your job assignment." Hiei snorted walking over to stand beside the person in question. "We have a job to do. We failed in keeping one of the targets from being shot. And we just might fail again if you can't keep your nose from being left wide open."

Kuronue kept his eyes on the wolf's retreating back not even catching on to what his partner had said.

"KURONUE!"

"Huh, what yes?" He blinked being brought back to reality.

Hiei frowned his distaste. "Stay focused." His ruby eyes wondered around the campus searching for something. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think classes were canceled for the remainder of the week?" He questioned shoving his hands in his pockets.

Good question. "I'm not sure. Early holiday or wanting to give the students a break?"

"Hn, Hardly. Why would there be a break this early in the semester?No." Something else was up. The entire open campus was nearly depraved of all the loud chatter, hurried steps and robust laughter of it's students. Hiei's eyes scanned around the near empty void. " It's almost as if... someone just made it easier for the next victim to be exposed of." When he came up with his own theory, the unexpected realization of it struck him all at once. "Oh damn."

"What? What is it?"

Hiei turned his raging fiery red orbs up to his partner with a ominous expression. "I think we have our first suspect."

* * *

Inuyasha was so confused. Nothing was making sense to him in the way everyone was acting. First Sesshomaru had been acting very strange since he came back to their room last night, Kurama was still MIA not answering his calls and Professor Saiga wasn't speaking to him anymore.

This was all just too bizarre. And if things weren't freaky enough classes were canceled for the rest of the week. This was just too weird. Fun because there was no school. But weird.

Well he wasn't going to get to the bottom of all these issues by just sitting around thinking about them now was he? He needed to know what the hell was going on and he could start with the one lying in the bed next to him taking a nap.

What the hell was the jerk taking a nap for anyway? He hadn't done anything except get on his nerves. Inuyasha frowned then wet his finger and stuck it straight into the sleeping daiyoukai ear.

One of Sesshomaru's eyes popped open to glare at the ignorant person beside him. "Is there any particular reason you just defiled my ear?" He said without the slightest ounce of sleep in his voice.

"Yea because you pissed me off."

"Hn," Sesshomaru turned over giving the teasing hanyou his back. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"What? Pissing people off?"

His reply was the slight nod of the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"Sess." Inuyasha scooted over to wrap his right arm around Sesshomaru's waist, nuzzling his face into his silky soft hair. "You wanna talk about it?"

He sighed "No I don't." His thoughts were too occupied with what had transpired between him and Kurama yesterday.

"But we're a couple now Sess. You know you can talk to me right?"

Sesshomaru suddenly turned around, startling the hanyou. "You wish to know what troubles me?" He asked.

Hell not from the way you're looking. "Yea."

Sesshomaru stared at him for a long while before acting instead of answering. He pulled Inuyasha roughly to his chest, tucking his head under his chin. "I can't talk about it, lest you wish to despise me for all eternity."

"Say what?"

Sesshomaru suddenly twisted Inuyasha underneath his body rubbing his nose on the favorite spot on Inuyasha's neck. "I do not wish for you to hate me." He mumbled against his skin.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" He used his hands to push on Sesshomaru's shoulders, lifting him off his body. His innocent gold eyes stared up at him, filled with concern. "Sess you can talk to me. Remember that you listened to my problems before? Well I can do the same for you."

Sesshomaru shook his head with saddened eyes. "My problems are far more horrific then your own issues."

Now Inuyasha was really bothered. The way all the trouble and inner turmoil danced around in the once cold eyes above him were not what he was expecting to see. What could be so horrible that would trouble even the normally calm Sesshomaru?

"Ok you're starting to freak me out." Then he thought a moment. "Does this have anything to do with... Kurama?"

The subtle flash of regret and shame shot through those amber orbs before looking away. Oh now he could tell what was wrong. Wow he was so blind. He shouldn't known from the way they acted toward each other like cats and dogs. It made perfect sense now. Boy was he the stupid. "I see... So I-I'll just leave then." Inuyasha made to get up but was shoved back by his shoulders on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Did Inuyasha know? Did this mean that he wanted to leave me now?

Inuyasha hid his eyes behind his banes, to cover the hurt and embarrassment. "If-if you and Kurama wanted to be together..." His breathe came out heavily. "...all you had to do was say so and I'd get out of your way." Hell he shouldn't be surprised. The two of them would look incredible together. Much better then a hanyou and a high classed daiyoukai.

Silence passed between them. Sesshomaru couldn't believe what this boy had just said. It was enough to make him shake his head with a mild chuckle. "You are such a fool."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. A fool? "Who the hell are you -_oomph." _Now he was a fool being kissed to yummy pieces by the two timing handsome creature. This was bizarre. If Sesshomaru wanted to be with Kurama, then why was he kissing the sweet goodness out of his mouth?

Sesshomaru nipped at the hanyou's bottom lip before rising his head up. "I have no interest in the fox you fool. I only have eyes for you."

Oh. Well that's all he needed to say. Not that he minded being kissed for proof. "Then tell me what's wrong."

Suddenly his expression became grim. "I can't tell you." He murmured.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't alright!"

Inuyasha was stunned from by his outburst but recovered quickly. "Don't fucking yell at me asshole! I was just trying to show some concern!" He bucked Sesshomaru off twisting over on his side. "Forget I even asked... Stupid jerk."

Sesshomaru turned over to his side fuming within himself. He couldn't tell Inuyasha about his past with Kurama and his godfather. The boy would surely think lowly of him and that wasn't something he'd be able to bare. In the short time they'd been together as a couple, Sesshomaru couldn't see them as anything else. It was hard to imagine that they had even hated each other all those weeks ago.

He sighed quietly. He shouldn't have shouted at him. Especially when all he wanted to do was tend to his wellbeing. He was just doing what any other concerned lover would do.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to see Inuyasha's back still to him. The boy was a ball of stubbornness, with a warm, caring heart. No wonder he was drawn to him. His lips curved as he shifted around to pull the hanyou against his chest, smothering his face in those plush soft tresses. "Please be patient Inuyasha. I need some time to get my own demons together before I can talk about this with you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but still grinned. "Fine be stupid. But you better hurry up and tell me soon." He pulled up the hand around his waist and pressed it to his mouth for a kiss. "I'm not patient either ya know."

"Yes." Came the snuggled reply. "I know. But just promise me something."

"What?"

Sesshomaru turned him around to stare deep into his eyes. "Promise me that when the time does come for me to discuss this with you," Inuyasha's head was tucked under his chin. "Promise that you won't abandon me... I've become quite fond of you over our short time together and I'd really hate for you to leave."

Wow. What in the world could seriously make Sesshomaru nervous enough to reveal such feelings?

"Promise me Inuyasha." Came the tighter embrace.

"I-I promise."

That was what he wanted to hear. "Then let's seal it with a kiss."

Inuyasha blushed. "Hell yea." What other way to seal a vow then to stamp it tight with a spicy kiss.

Besides they hadn't done anything intimate in a while. It was time to get more acquainted with one another.

Sesshomaru drew Inuyasha's chin up to press his mouth on his own, immediately going for the opened prize of his thick tongue. Mingle and tangle was the way to go, so no need in being a tease when they both wanted the same thing. He stretched Inuyasha out on top of his chest making sure to keep their mouths connected.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Mmm why does someone always have to come... Mmmm when we're about to get to the goods." Said a horny hanyou still being kissed.

"Ignore it." Was all Sesshomaru managed to say between his kisses on Inuyasha's plump lips. Whomever was at the door was in for a long wait before the sweet taste of the boy's mouth was far more important then anything else they could possibly want.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"_Open this door Sesshomaru!"_

Then again he could be wrong. Only three people in the entire world were allowed to command him to do their bidding. One of them died long ago. The other two...

"_I said to open this door." _Said the deepened tone of authority.

Inuyasha broke his onslaught noticing the stiffened state his boyfriend was in. Who the hell was at the door making his eyes frantic with worry. "Sess what's wrong?"

"_Open this door!"_

Sesshomaru shook his head, pecking a quick kiss on Inuyasha's lips for assurance. "Nothing is wrong. Just ignore it." He pressed.

"But we might as well see who it is." Inuyasha crawled over him to walk over to the door. Whoever the hell it was interrupting their lip lock and the sooner they were taken care of the better.

Sesshomaru's heart lunged in his throat. He bowed his head in shame for already knowing who was at the door.

Inuyasha snatched the door open to curse out the person standing behind the door but all words were stolen from his throat when the tall menacing presence stared down at him with deep crimson red eyes.

"Ah you must be Inuyasha." A fang was bared in grin over his bottom lip. "A pleasure to finally meet you." Grinned the dragon demon. Ryuukotsesui.

* * *

The next target was running across campus trying his hardest to get back to his dormitory. He was so shamed of what he'd done. To think he'd just thrown himself at Kuronue like that was just so…Ugh so stupid.

The assassin took aim from high above placing his rear sight on the beating organ within the young students heart. This time he'd make sure to leave him dead.

"Forgive me." He mumbled slowly pulling back the trigger to release the silent shot.

Koga ran as fast as he could not even realizing that his life was about to come to a stand still.

"Hey Koga, Wait up!" Suddenly yelled the familiar voice one of his friends running toward him.

Koga stopped to see who was calling him. When he saw who it was he sighed his relief waving back. "Hey Yo!"

Then the assassin gasped. Dammit Koga stopped. The bullet was going to hit the wrong one.

"Hey Koga where -" Suddenly the young student stopped in his tracks feeling a sharp pinch travel from his back to continue straight through his chest.

Koga couldn't understand what happened. Why did he just stop like that? And why was his face contoured like that? The answers to his questions were answered he noticed the splattered blood soak through the front of his friend's shirt.

_No no no no! _His blue eyes widened in terrified horror as he watched yet another one of his friends fall face down to the ground, gasping out his last breathe of air...

_No not again..._

**A/N: Sorry about the late update everyone. We'll see who Hiei suspects of the shootings. We'll see what Ryuu wants to discuss with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and who was the accidental target not meant to be shot yet. This time there won't be any come backs…This one is gone. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


End file.
